Scream you love me
by gumii
Summary: [ESTADO: EDICIÓN (guión largo, ortografía y demás) [STAND BY] [HIATUS]
1. Chapter 1 La Chica Nueva y sus Dos Metro

Disclaimer: el mundo de Naruto no es mio ni sus personajes el trama y OoC son solo mios, y esto solo es pura diversion :)

Sumary:

Neji el chico popular estaba siendo ignorado por una chica por primera vez en su vida/-ella es Neji, ella es la de la fiesta/-¿Qué recuerdas?-/-tú fuiste el-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos/-aléjate de ella-/ella fue su error…

**Scream you love me**

**Capítulo I: "La chica nueva y sus dos metros"**

-permiso, permiso-dije unan hermosa pelirosa de unos 19 años era delicada y fina como una hadilla tenía el cabello largo lacio y por las puntas ondeado un rostro ovalado y terso una nariz pequeña y labios tentadores con unos ojos hipnotizantes verdes-jades únicos en su especia un cuerpo torneado y marfileño era una chica en su hermosa

por supuesto muy conocida por su bondad y gentileza pero también por su bi-polar carácter, en el edificio de departamentos donde vivía con su mellizo Gaara-mierda Gaara me matara-se quejó con fastidio pero entonces se topó con un fuerte pecho-gomennasai no vi por donde venía-dijo la chica moviendo su cabeza-

-hmn eres una despistada-dijo arrogantemente una voz varonil la chica subió su mirada dudosa poco a poco y se topó con su peor pesadilla

"menos de un dos metros" pensó mentalmente y luego tembló-¿estás bien?-pregunto extrañado-

-KYA~ aléjate pervertido-grito la chica pegándole un puñetazo mandándolo contra la pared de la recepción-

-¿pero qué demonios?-dijo el chico parándose- ¡¿estás loca?-le grito mirándola con gran enojo-

-tú pasaste más de dos metro-chillo la chica mientras temblaba y se trataba de calmar-

-¿dos metros?-pregunto perdido en la conversación- ¿de qué mierda hablas?... en serio necesitas un psicólogo-grito el enfurecido-

-uff-dijo la chica pasando su mano por su frente- oh-dijo al ver al chico parándose sobándose la cabeza- no de nuevo-dijo la chica bajando la cabeza con decepción

Inner: qué vergüenza Sakura ir golpeando chicos se está convirtiendo en tu pasión

-lo siento-dijo la chica nerviosa y en voz baja temerosa, recién se había fijado en el chico y no estaba para nada mal era guapísimo tenía el cabello largo castaño que brillaba y parecía muy suave tenía un rostro de adonis digno de ser admirado una nariz respingada y unos ojos como dos lunas muy hermosos un cuerpo muy bien trabajado a pesar de llevar ropa se marcaban través de esta

- lo siento mucho-dijo con voz temblorosa-

-¿eh?-

-nee-san-dijo una voz tímida y tranquila… era Hinata-oh ¿Qué ha pasado?-

-esa chica rosada me ha pegado sin motivo después de que me ha chocado-dijo molesto el chico-

-¿Cómo?-pero entonces se dio cuenta del problema- Sakura-chan

-¿la conoces?-dijo imperceptiblemente sacudiéndose la ropa-

-Sakura-chan, Gaara-kun te espera dice que llegaras tarde con tu padre parece…-

-mierda-dijo la chica mientras empezaba a correr rápidamente como maniática esquivando a toda la gente pero algo que impresiono es que los chicos se apartaban de ella como dos metros según el calculaba-

-¿Que fue eso?-pregunto

-oh Neji-kun Oto-san te espera con los nuevos inversionistas-dijo la chica-

-esa loca me ha distraído-se quejó silenciosamente- adiós Hinata-sama-se despidió el chico mientras alía del edificio "Quing"

eran los mejores departamentos con cinco estrellas con buenas críticas de sus clientes era muy lujoso y caro era difícil que te apartaran un departamento-

-diablos-maldijo Neji se despidió con la mano de su prima y subió a su auto una camioneta Cadillac negra su mayor orgullo-

**-En la noche-**

_-¿Qué paso, Sakura?-pregunto una rubia hermosa y seductora con ojos verdes oscuros tez bronceada mi mejor amiga Temari-_

_-yo quería ver los fuegos artificiales-dije infantilmente pero sentía cierta atracción era un arte efímero pero hermoso-_

_-nunca crecerás, madura niña-dijo riéndose ella mayor que yo por dos años, ella tenía 17 años iba a la preparatoria mientras yo tan solo tenía 15 años recién cumplidos_

_nos encontrábamos en el mirador de la ciudad sentadas en una de las bancas que se habían construido para observar la belleza de Tokio y obvio que yo lo iba aprovechar como novata en la fotografía saca mi cámara profesional tan costosa que había sido comprado con cada gota de mi sudor como repartidora de pizzas y periódicos_

_Según Temari era un gasto en vano para mí era lo más maravilloso que alguien me hubiera pudiese dar_

_-si maduro me pudro-refunfuñe-además ya viste como estas ¿tu?_

_-hey respeta a tus mayores-dijo dándome un zape en la frente y comenzamos a reír como locas-_

-dios no de nuevo-dijo Sakura despertándose miro su reloj con su luz verdosa decía las 3:00 de la madrugada-

-Sakura-pregunto una voz adormilada proveniente de la otra cama-

-no ha sido nada-intento calmar a su mellizo que se levantó de su cama-

-¿de nuevo?-pregunto preocupado el pelirrojo observando a su vulnerable hermana-

-yo…-entonces rompió en llanto su hermano se acercó hacia ella y la abrazo fuertemente-

-es mi culpa-dijo con rencor hacia el mismo-

-por supuesto que no tu no podías hacer nada no sabías-dijo la chica mirando a su hermano con los ojos llorosos y su cuerpo temblaba fuertemente-además fue mi culpa si no hubiera sugerido eso-

-pero si yo no te hubiera dicho que fueras por mí a esa hora… mierda-gruño el chico triste su hermana lo miro con ternura-

-no te culpo ni a ti ni a Tema-dijo ella acariciándolo sus sedosos cabellos-

-¿tienes miedo?-pregunto Gaara mirándola a los ojos-

-yo… no-

-Sakura te conozco desde la barriga de nuestra madre-dijo el chico levantándole el mentón-

-si tengo miedo-dijo ella mientras unas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas-

-shhh es hora de dormir mañana tenemos clases-dijo sonriéndole a su hermana-¿quiere que duerma contigo?-

-¿En serio? ¿No que se veía mal?-pregunto limpiándose las lágrimas-

-no cuando mi hermana esta en este estado, vamos, enana aparta-dijo el empujándola hacia un lado la chica rodo hacia un lado de su cama y el chico se hecho en su lado acunándola con sus brazos fuertemente queriéndole proteger de todo-

-arigatou Gaa-chan-dijo la chica acurrucándose entre los brazos de su hermano-

[…]

**En la mañana:**

RING

…

RING

-no-dijo soñolienta una pelirosa acurrucada contra un pelirrojo-

-Sakura-chan despierta-dijo mientras se despegaba de la chica y se estiraba con pereza-voy a bañarme recuerda primer día de clases en la universidad-dijo guiñándole el ojo a su hermana menor que se despojó de las sabanas-

-quítate todas esas liendres-grito la pelirosa riéndose-

-quien habla-gruño Gaara mientras se sacaba el polo de su equipo favorito-mi toalla-hablo para sí mismo cogió una negra y se la enrollo en su cintura y luego se deshizo de los bóxer con los que dormía- Sakura

-¿Qué?-pregunto la pelirosa volteándose con dirección a su hermano pero entonces sintió como algo rojo caía contra el rostro, Sakura y caía rozando sus labios y su barbilla hasta llegar al piso- mierda Gaara que asqueroso eres-chillo la chica viendo el bóxer en el piso que había estado en su cara-

-qué raro, muchas chicas aman que haga eso-dijo soltando una risotada mientras se metía en el baño antes de que un zapato llegara pero este para la mala suerte de su hermana callo contra la puerta blanca del baño-

-IDIOTA-dijo la chica mientras inflaba los mofletes-

-sé que me amas-dijo el chico dentro del baño se escuchó como se reía-

-calla IMBENCIL-dijo Sakura mientras tiraba otro zapato imaginando que traspasaba la pared y le llegaba a la parte noble de su hermano- wahahaha

-deja de soñar conmigo Sakura-dijo el chico mientras se oía como abrían la llave del agua-

-quisieras-refunfuño ella mientras sacaba su ropa para cambiarse-

-oiie Sakura ¿puedes prestarme tu champú?-pregunto Gaara desde el baño mientras tatareaba una canción para ser más exactos automatic-Tokio hotel-theres no real love in you…theres no real love in you…love in you…seens automatic-

-calla Gaara ni poniendo tu mayor esfuerzo lograras sorprender a la duche ms bien ya la dejaste sorda-dijo con pensar mientras se reía-

-calla mota rosada yo tengo una voz celestial-dijo Gaara con orgullo-

-claro~ ¿para qué quieres mi shampu?-pregunto Sakura sin entender- no te compraste ¿el tuyo?

-si pero yo compre para cabello seco no mojado-dijo riéndose desde el fondo-

-tsk y dice ser mayor que yo pero en edad porque en madurez las mujeres SOMOS MEJORES-grito-

-your heart your soul remote control this is like so sick you are automatic no~ theres no real love in you…theres no real love in you…automatic….automatic…theres no real love In you…-se escuchó desde el baño mientras el pelirrojo se jabonaba lentamente echando su fragancia según el enloquecedora de feromonas cuando su cara era la enloquecedora más ese cuerpo-

-ah calla matas a mis oídos- se quejó la chica mientras se ponía unos jeans y un top suelto de Patricio color coral con el rostro del personaje de la caricatura favorita de Sakura Bob esponja con una manga caída y abajo de este un top negro para completar unos jeans negros entubados con algunos descocidos además de eso unas zapatilla calla alta de blancas con franjas rosas y un check morado dando a entender su marca Nike, su cabello agarrado en una media coleta dándole un aire infantil pero sensual- ¿Gaara?

-voy Kura-chan-dijo su mellizo saliendo del cuarto del baño tan despampanante como siempre salía con una cazadora de cuero negra con cadenas abierta mostrando su playera rojo con un estampado de "sexy boy", uno audífonos blancos monster, unos jeans negros sueltos unas converse negro metálico su cabello rojo mojado despeinado dándole un aire rebelde y travieso-

-hoy harás que tu club de fans crezca más desde la prepa las traes loca y venir a Konoha con nuestro padre ha sido buena idea sino hasta ahora esas locas estarían preguntándome tu vida hasta con que te rasuras…mierda-dijo Sakura soltando una sonora carcajada seguida por su hermano mayor-

-pequeña mota celosa-dijo mientras le cogía las mejillas-

-eh suelta-dijo la chica dándole un manotazo-

-¿segura que podrás?-pregunto su hermano mirándola seriamente y preocupado-

-como siempre hermanito tu estarás ahí Gaa-chan no hay de que temer-dijo la chica dándose valor a ella misma-

-¿dos metros?-pregunto alzando una ceja-

-dos metros no creo poder superar mi record por ahora solo Naruto, Sasuke, Sasori y tú lo han logrado y por dios un chico con el que me eh topado no sentí anda solo fue costumbre alejarme-dijo al chica negando con la cabeza sin entender-

-hmn interesante-dijo el chico-vamos Kura-chan no queremos dar mala impresión-dijeron bajando corriendo donde los esperaba en la cafetería del edificio un desayuno para ellos reservado con anticipación-

-mira Gaa-chan, Chiyo no se ha olvidado-dijo Sakura aplaudiendo como niña-

-hmn como se iba olvidar si tú estabas en su tras haciéndola recordar como loca-dijo su hermano mientas su hermana le sacaba la lengua.

-Sakura-chan, Gaara-san-saludo la anciana acercándoseles-¿listos para la universidad?

-Chiyo-oba sama-saludo cortésmente Sakura mientras ella asentía a modo de saludo y Sakura pudo sentarse en la mesa de la cafetería-

-oba-sama-dijo Gaara con una sonrisa sentándose-

-ni bien llegan los residentes ponen sus miradas en ustedes son unos mellizos diría yo… peculiares-dijo la abuela mirando a los chicos y chicas que miraban a los mellizos como maravilla del mundo pero ignorar a personas tan hermosas y guapas era prácticamente pecado

no era muy diario ver algo así

Las chicas que no sabían que Sakura era hermana de Gaara la odiaban a muerte y los chicos igual pero al revés

- bueno me atraen cliente ja-ja-ja

-gracias supongo-dijo Gaara dirigiendo una mirada fulminante a los pretendientes nuevos y antiguos de Sakura, luego se metía una galleta a la boca imaginándose a esos chicos y mordiendo la galleta -

-por cierto mi nieto viene a su universidad-dijo Chiyo-

-Sasori-susurro la chica luego miro su taza de café negro-

-ojala no hubiera terminado-dijo la anciana con una mirada perdida-

-era lo mejor él tenía que ir a sorprender al mundo-dijo Sakura con nostalgia- le deseo lo mejor-tomando un sorbo de su café y luego meterse una galleta de chispas de chocolate-

-en fin no los distraigo más, suerte No Sabaku-dijo la abuela despidiéndose con su apellido-

-¿Cómo crees que será este año?-pregunto Sakura mientas metía su galleta al vaso de café-

-hey eso es café-dijo Gaara mirando la galleta que salía mojada de café-

-lo sé pero es rico-dijo metiéndose la galleta a la boca una gota de café se derramo por la comisura de sus labios y Gaara riendo cogió una servilleta y se lo limpio-

-ni comer sabes mota-dijo el chico riéndose-

-hmn-

-en fin respecto a lo de tu pregunta supongo que ser alumnos prodigios como siempre tener pretendientes nuevos lo típico-dijo con una frescura tomando su zumo de naranja dejando suspiros de muchas chicas-

-cierto-concordó Sakura comiendo la última galleta-

-Sasuke estará contigo-se acordó el pelirrojo-

-oh por dios-dijo la chica atorándose con la galleta-

-ya sé que te gusta pero trata de disimular-dijo el chico rolando los ojos-

-¿Cómo pudiste?-dijo la chica roja de tan solo pensar que Sasuke que la veía como su hermanita la cuidaría-

-es mi mejor amigo estudiaría contigo medicina solo por diferentes ramas tú de pediatra y el cirujano ¿Cuál es el problema?-pregunto Gaara restándole importancia-

-me vengare-dijo Sakura tomando su ultimo sorbo de café-

-en fin-dijo Gaara mirando su reloj- es hora ¿vamos?

-claro-dijo la chica parándose del asiento con Gaara

salieron del edificio despidiéndose del portero que les tendió sus mochilas cada uno la recibió con agradecimiento se retiran donde un chico les dio el auto de Gaara un rav4 rojo marca Toyota la adoración de su gemelo

Su hermano caballerosamente le abrió la puerta a su melliza que le sonrió y el asintió luego dio la vuelta y entro al asiento del piloto-

-¿tu...?-

-¿mi cámara?-dijo ella entonces levanto su mano una nueva cámara fotográfica profesional reposaba- jamás me olvidaría de master

-¿algún día dejaras de nombrar a tus cámaras?-pregunto el pelirrojo-

-cuando tú me dejes conducir-tajo Sakura-

-hmn-emitió su hermano mientras sonreía ladinamente

hablaron de temas escolares y recuerdos fue un trayecto como para los gemelos No Sabaku al llegar al campus como siempre atrajeron miradas ni bien entro la camioneta al estacionamiento

- que comienza la fiesta-

-Gaara-dijo tímidamente Sakura-

-¿confías en mí?-pregunto el mientras salía del auto atrayendo miradas femeninas que le echaron el ojo desde el principio admirando semejante hombre, Gaara las ignoro y rodeo la camioneta y abrió la puerta a su hermana -

-supongo-dijo Sakura mientras salía del auto donde chicos dirigieron miradas a su cuerpo- dios, al diablo con esas terapias caras no sirvieron de nada-rugió temblando -

-respira hondo-aconsejo su mellizo la chica lo miro y aspiro hondo tratando de olvidar que los hombres existían-

-SAKURA-CHAN, GAARA-chillo una voz proveniente de un rubio que abrazaba a una pelinegra que estaba sonrojada hasta la raíz

a su lado de ello un chico atrayente de varias miradas femeninas y varios cotilleos alabado y elogiado por medio mundo un chico prodigio

era el centro de atención de Sakura No Sabaku

Sasuke Uchiha indiferente pero al ver a Sakura sonrió de medio lado

-Sasuke-susurro emocionada al ver a su mejor amigo de la infancia y su amor platónico mientras una hermosa sonrisa se le plasmaba en el rostro marfileño mostrando una cadena de dientes relucientes- has vuelto

-hmp-

**En otro sitio:**

-hmn-se removía entre las sabanas un hermoso castaño musculoso al sentir los rayos del sol dar contra su cara-

-Neji-kun-susurro una voz lejana-

-¿hmn?-abrió sus ojos mostrando sus dos preciosos ojos perla- tsk-chisto al ver a la chica con la que se había acostado ayer se supone que ellas se iban antes de lo que cantara al gallo pero esta como algunas no entendía que solo era un noche

-¿Por qué no te has ido?-pregunto con molestia-

-yo… creí…

-tu no creíste nada-tajo el frunciendo el ceño-vete llegare tarde a la universidad, ya obtuviste lo que quisiste ¿no?-dijo el chico levantándose de la cama sin vergüenza de su desnudes-

-pero yo te di mi…

-cuando salga de la ducha no te quiero ver-dijo filosamente-

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel?-dijo con lágrimas la chica-

-vete Hotaru-dijo el mientras la chica lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos-pero tú te ofreciste yo no te obligue-corto metiéndose a la ducha-

-maldito-dijo la chica enfada con las lágrimas en el borde de sus ojos unos sollozos se le salieron por la garganta todo el mundo se lo advirtió pero ella creía que lo cambiaria pero no Neji Hyuga nunca repetía plato probado el jamás haría eso

que ilusa había sido por creer cosas que jamás pasarían pero él era tan…Dios

-tsk… mujeres-chisto molesto Neji enjuagándose su largo cabello castaño después de una larga ducha el estudiante Hyuga no podía deshonrar a su familia como hijo de Hizashi Hyuga tenía que dar dignidad a su empresa y a su apellido, rápidamente se vistió y salió a su auto Cadillac-

-buenos días Hyuga-saludo cortésmente el mayordomo de la mansión Hyuga-

-hmm buenos días-dijo sin más para luego salir a coger su auto, metió la lleva a la herradura para luego arrancar el auto que salió en dirección de la universidad "Stanford" de Konoha

una universidad prodigio y elegante gente de dinero y de buenas calificaciones o talentosas solo lograban entrar y estaba orgulloso de estar en ese campus-

-típico-susurro al ver que ya chicas lo esperaban y sonrieron cuando lo vieron aparcar en el estacionamiento-

-Neji-susurro una castaña se podría decir su "novia" bueno no la chica que más le agradaba de ese grupito-

-hmn Tenten-saludo el castaño sin mirarla-

-toma aquí está tu horario-dijo ella dándole una hoja con su horario de clases- tienes a primera hora clase de Calculo-dijo abriendo su cartera de donde extrajo los cuadernos de Neji-

-gracias Tenten-dijo el mientras se disponía a caminar y llegar a donde estaban sus amigos-

-de nada Neji-kun-dijo al aire con tristeza la chica-

el jamás cambiaria

no después de eso

Y ella se odiaba

por ser la culpable

jamás se lo perdonaría

por su culpa había creado un hombre autómata que no sentía el dolor de otros

**Con Sakura-**

-Sakura-chan-saludo efusivamente un rubio abrazándola incomodando de sobre manera a la pelirosa-

-Naruto-dijo la chica tratando de separarse de el-

-oh claro-dijo el rubio rascándose el cuello- lo siento olvido que odias eso

-no lo odio simplemente…

-Sakura-chan-saludo una pelinegra tímidamente saliendo detrás del rubio-

-Hina-chan ¿Qué haces detrás mío?-pregunto Naruto a su novia mientras ella apenada bajaba la mirada-

-yo…mi…es mi primo-dijo cabizbaja mirando entre su cerquillo a un castaño-

-¿de nuevo?-pregunto Naruto frunciendo el ceño-

-Yo... Naruto-kun-temblequeo la chica oji perla-

-no debes dejarlo hacer eso dattebayo-dijo abrazándola contra su pecho-

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Sakura confundida-

-luego te contare Sakura-chan-dijo Hinata-

-claro no te preocupes-dijo extrañada-

-Sakura-saludo un pelinegro con esa voz ronca y varonil tan suya

-oh… Sasuke-kun-dijo ahogando un suspiro-

-hola-dijo el chico con una sonrisa de medio lado-¿Cómo has estado?

-yo… creo que bien-dijo Sakura nerviosa-

-Sasuke cuídala -pidió su hermano mellizo-

-como siempre-aseguro Sasuke sonriéndole a la pelirosa-

-mierda deja de hacer eso-gruño Sakura-

-¿Qué?-pregunto inocentemente-

-olvídalo-rolo los ojos la oji jade mientras el chico reía- hmp

-¿Qué estudiaras Naruto?-pregunto Gaara mirando a su mejor amigo-

-pues yo mi quero No Sabaku estudiare para ser un gran chef-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa zorruna-

-¿chef?-pregunto Sakura sin poder creérselo-

-claro seré el mejor chef después de mi padre claro-dijo Naruto restándole importancia-

-debí suponerlo-dijo entre dientes Sakura-

-¿Hinata?-pregunto Gaara-

-etto…estudiare…estudiare para ser administradora de ne-negocios internacionales, Gaara-kun-dijo la chica sin mucho ánimo-

-su padre-repuso Naruto serio- nunca parara

-oh está bien Hinata ¿no te gustan los números?-pregunto Sakura-

-cla-claro Sakura-chan… solo que yo quería ser profesora de kínder-dijo con tristeza la pelinegra-

-oh lo siento-dijo Sakura sintiendo culpabilidad-

-en fin… ¿Sakura-chan que estudiaras?-pregunto Naruto-

-eh…pediatría-dijo la chica mostrando una hermosa sonrisa-

-oh estarás con el teme-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa-te compadezco tendrás que aguantar su comportamiento de cavernícola

-hmp habla por ti dobe-dijo Sasuke-¿Sakura que te toca?

-Calculo-dijo ella mirando su horario-

-¿vamos?-dijo el Uchiha menor con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro mostrándole el brazo caballerosamente-

-adiós-dijo Naruto dirigiéndose al departamento de Publicidad con Hinata-

-te la encargo-dijo Gaara mientras se iba al departamento de Artes él quería ser diseñador gráfico-

-hmp-dijo el Uchiha- ¿siguen siendo dos metros?

-si no eh podido superarlo son dos metros o es un golpe-dijo Sakura sonriendo-

-si me acuerdo los primeros días después de lo sucedido-dijo congelando su voz- tsk no estuve ahí

-no era tu culpa tu tenías que hacer mejores cosas que vigilarme en mis momentos de estupidez-dijo la pelirosa-

-prometo protegerte toda mi vida Kura-chan-aseguro el pelinegro-

-ya te pareces a Naruto, Gaara y Sasori que me metí por algo estudie a fondo el Aikido y tú fuiste un gran profesor-felicito la rosada-

-antes eras una debilucha-rio Sasuke-

-cállate-gruño Sakura-

-bien hemos llegado-dijo Sasuke entraron al salón y todos fueron idiotizados por la belleza de esos chicos nuevos-

-Neji tiene nueva presa-susurro un chico con marcas roja en el rostro-

-cierto-dijo un gordito comiendo papas fritas-

-Bien alumnos-saludo una maestra pasando al aula todos se pararon como orden de respeto- Soy Anko M, seré su profesora de cálculo, así no se sienten los cambiare de sitios-dijo sonriendo- así evitaremos ¿inconvenientes?

-no~-

-tsk cállense-dijo con fastidio-los que no gusten pueden retirarse-

*nada*

-lo sabía, bien comencemos Inuzuka con Karui-dijo la profesora el chico perro se levantó mirando con fastidio a la chica que lo fulmino con la mirada- Akimichi con el señor Nara-el gordito se paró con sus papas frita y Shikamaru dijo "problemático" –

[…]

-Haruno-la llamada levanto la mirada nerviosa- con Hyuga-el castaño no se molestó en mirar con quien le había tocado es más le importaba un bledo seguro seria otra zorra como todas-

-profesora-dijo Sasuke-

-¿Qué?-pregunto molesta-

-ella tiene…

-si se y como profesora digo que debe superarlo-aseguro-

-pero…-gruño Sasuke-

-no importa-replico Sakura mirando a los ojos a Sasuke que la miro con preocupación-

-Señorita Haruno por favor-pidió amablemente la profesora-

-Sakura-rogo Sasuke- serán menos de dos metros-

-hai-Sakura le sonrió a Sasuke tratando de tranquilizarlo pero el no dejo de mirarla en ningún momento-¿disculpe con quién?

-con Hyuga-dijo la profesora-

-¿Quién es?-pregunto nerviosa la chica "un chico" le cayó como balde de agua fría-

-nos haría el honor-dijo Anko rodando los ojos-

-hmn-emitió el castaño de coleta-Haruno-dijo "Haruno" su apellido nunca había sonado tan sensual tan bien-

-ha-hai-dijo Sakura volteando la mirada pero se encontró con su peor pesadilla- tu

-tu-dijo también el castaño- eres la loca

-no puede ser-dijo Sakura nerviosa-

-¿algún problema?-pregunto la profesora-

-ninguno-dijeron fastidiados los dos evitando su mirada-

-bien-dijo la profesora sonriendo "este año será interesante" pensó ella-

**Notas de la autora:**

**Aquí yo de nuevo presentándome al trabajo con un nuevo fic corto como fue pedido y este parejita gano :) que espero que sea de su agrado espero sus comentarios si la sigo o no ¿Qué les pareció?**


	2. Chapter 2 Rosa Nada Cotidiano

**Capítulo 2:**

"**Rosa nada cotidiano"**

-Entonces como vemos aquí x vale 5 en esta ecuación-dijo Anko paseándose por el pizarrón señalando con una varilla los escritos con tiza blanca en la pizarra verde-¿alguna pregunta?-

*cri, cri*

-ya decía yo-dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia-en fin sigamos con el siguiente problema…

-dios-se quejó Sakura nerviosa cogiendo con las manos sudorosas los dos lados de su banco para no saltar y huir por la puerta del aula, pero la simple presencia del chico la ponía nerviosa por el simple hecho de… "mierda" pensó Sakura mientras mantenía la mirada en el pizarrón, su corazón latía a mí por ahora, su pecho subía y bajaba en un vaivén rápido "estoy siendo estúpida él es… UN CHICO" respiro hondamente tratando de tranquilizarse

*Sha Sakura cálmate*

"Tú lo dices porque no estás en mi lugar ¬¬"

*Cálmate no muerde*

"Si~ claro"

*Además debes soltar el pasado ya*

"yo…yo quiero"

*pero…*

"no puedo" –suspiro de la rosada-

-señorita Haruno quiere bajar de su nube-pidió la profesora sobresaltando a Sakura-

*risas*

-oh si claro-dijo avergonzada ella-

El castaño de su lado rolo los ojos parecía esa chica tan "tonta" pensó él, seguro estaba nerviosa por su presencia "típico" pensó nuevamente arrogantemente mientras una imperceptible sonrisa aparecía en su rostro no era una chica fea después de todo-

-Bien copien-dijo la maestra mientras se retiraba a su pupitre al lado de la pizarra al frente de todos los alumnos que suspiraron fastidiados,

el repiqueteo de los lapiceros chocar contra la hoja del cuaderno se oía, también murmullos algunas risillas dentro del aula, la maestra simplemente resoplo "Kakashi me odiaras pero es lo mejor" pensó Anko mirando a Sakura que tomaba los apuntes-

Sasuke después de copiar miro a Sakura por el rabillo del ojo y sabía que Sakura no estaba cómoda

por algo la conocía desde siempre junto con Naruto solo que por sus padres tuvo que irse y Sakura cayó en algo horrible algo que marcó su vida por vida algo que Sasuke se siente culpable y se sentirá él le prometió cuidarla siempre ante todo junto Naruto pero al parecer no había cumplido pero ahora estaba para remarcar su promesa-

-así resuelvan los siguientes ecuaciones de sus prácticas-dijo la maestra mientras metía el lápiz entre sus labios mirando su computadora portátil delaten de ella junto con su cuaderno de notas de sus subordinado-quiero completo silencio

-hmn-emitió un castaño cogió la hoja llena de ecuaciones le dirigió una mirada llena de aburrimiento con pereza cogió el lápiz y comenzó a resolverlos sin mucha problema no como otros que mordían el lápiz fuertemente o se rascaban la cabeza sin entender nada o simplemente copiaban de un buen amigo que les pasara-

-entonces pi va sobre la formula… pero…tsk-hablaba Sakura entre dientes mientras entre su mano se paseaba el porta minas y miraba interesadamente el papel y luego su cuaderno-

-hmn-el Hyuga dirigió una mirada de interrogación a su compañera

que por lo visto no se había fijado en él en ningún momento ni si quiera una mirada, lo que más le fastidiaba es que ella no haya caído como otras, esta parecía más interesada en un moreno que también le devolvía la mirada o una sonrisa

"su novio" saco conclusiones Neji chistando "ella caerá con el tiempo" se consoló internamente-

-claro~ tonta-se regañó a si misma Sakura cogiendo el borrador, parecía haberse olvidado por completo de la presencia varonil pero la matemática era una pasión suya aparte de la fotografía por algo había sido becada en esta gran universidad con su mellizo-

-tu-dijo Neji, Sakura se sobresaltó y los vellos se le erizaron completamente-

-hai-dijo ella sin levantar la mirada del cuaderno

Neji pensó que ella lo ignoraba y pasaba de él como si nada "¿acaso es ciega?" se preguntó mentalmente

Sakura apretó levemente el porta minas entres sus manos sin dirigir su mirada al castaño si no mostraría su vulnerabilidad

-bien eso es todo-anuncio la profesora nuevamente y en ese instante sonó la campana anunciando el fin de clases también, todos se levantaron como resortes y a guardar sus cosas apresuradamente y la bulla comenzó hacerse notar en todo el campus universitario-

-hey-llamo Neji nuevamente mientras guardaba sus cosas en su mochila-

-¿hmn?-emito Sakura sin levantar la mirada a Neji que empezaba a fastidiarse mientras observaba su práctica -

-sabes es de mala educación no mirar a la gente cuando te habla-dijo fastidiado el Hyuga al ver que ella lo ignoro acerco su rostro para verla pero cuando ella subió la mirada, sus ojos se dilataron y se desorbitaron empezó a temblar- ¿eh? ¿Estas…?

-KYA aléjate-grito Sakura pegándola un empujón haciendo tambalearse a un Neji muy confundido-mierda ¿Qué me pasa?... son dos metros tsk…dos metros

-¿Qué rayos te pasa?-pregunto Neji mirándola de arriba para abajo-

-Hyuga aléjate de Sakura-dijo una voz en su tras-

-hmn-Neji se volteó con molestia- Uchiha-

-Sakura no es de tu tipo-dijo Sasuke jalando a Sakura en su tras-

-¿Quién lo dice?-pregunto malhumoradamente el Hyuga mirando mal a Sasuke que le devolvió la misma mirada-

-creo que las de tu tipo son…hum… ofrecidas-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa torcida-

-no esas son las tuyas-dijo Neji mirándolo despectivamente-¿además para que más sirven las mujeres? Solo se usan para follar nada más

-Sasuke-dijo la pelirosa jalándole de su playera, el pelinegro dirigió una mirada a su amiga que tenía los ojos cristalizados y se abrazaba a si misma con espasmos-vámonos por favor no me siento bien-dijo la chica con un sollozo ahogado-

-no sabes de lo que hablas Hyuga-rugió Sasuke molesto, mientras atraía a la chica y la refugiaba entre sus brazos esta rompió a llorar en silencio mojando la playera del Uchiha-

-tsk-chisto Neji molesto al ser ignorado por una mujer-está loca esa chica está completamente loca-dijo saliendo del aula dejando al Uchiha y la Haruno-no entiendo… ella me parece muy conocida…

-Neji-dijo una voz varonil muy animada-

-¿Naruto?-se preguntó a sí mismo-

-NEJI-chillo emocionado Naruto-

-no sabía que estudiabas aquí-dijo el chico Hyuga-

-bueno heme aquí ¿no?-dijo Naruto-

-¿Dónde está mi prima?-dijo sin levantar la mirada-

-eso no tiene nada que ver aquí-dijo Naruto a la defensiva-

-hmn-

-¿oiie has visto a Sasuke?-dijo Naruto- estaba en calculo con una pelirosa

-si ya tuve el gusto de conocer a esa parejita-dijo con fastidio Neji—

-¿parejita?-pregunto Naruto con lágrimas en los ojos soltando una gran carcajada-

-¿de qué te ríes?-pregunto mirándolo de reojo-

-que es muy imposible que sean pareja-dijo Naruto-¿Por qué lo dices?

-pues se dirigían miradas, y Sasuke no me quitaba esa mirada amenazadora, tsk, era fastidioso-dijo Neji molesto- y ella esa rosas creo que No Sabaku siempre lo buscada

-digamos que ellos tienen una relación muy cercana con decirte que Sakura es una persona muy importante para Sasuke-dijo Naruto mirando a la nada-

-hmn-

-en fin ¿los ha visto?-pregunto el rubio-

-en el salón-respondió secamente el castaño que simplemente observo como el rubio se despedía con la mano y corría al aula de donde el acaba de salir con su extraño encuentro

"No sabes de lo que hablas"

¿Cómo se había atrevido a decirle eso el Uchiha?... el siempre sabia de que hablaba y tenía argumentos para decirlo, él no hablaba por hablar, él no era así, porque esa era su educación-

-tsk-chisto mientras se disponía a ir a la cafetería a comprarse algo de beber realmente esa disputa le había dejado la garganta seca

Se dirigió a ella con paso lento y elegante como se le había instruido atrayendo las miradas femeninas que desde la secundaria lo miraban como algo inalcanzable y si tenían suerte algunas pasaban por su cama pero él jamás repetía plato eso era… blasfemia

-hmn rosa-susurro inconscientemente

pero aun pasaba por su mente la imagen de aquella chica que lo ignoraba y no se daba cuenta de que él era muy guapo, pero, fuera de la arrogancia en serio ni si quiera le había dirigido la mirada

¿Cuándo había pasado eso?

en todos los años de su vida prematura jamás había chica que no se ruborizara ante él o que se cohibieran o se lanzaran a él

pero ella…

nada

-tsk-de nuevo chisto al ver que le seguía dando vueltas a lo mismo desde que había salido del salón de Cálculo

además estaba el Uchiha ¿Qué tiene que ver con esa chica?

Y también estaban esos ¿dos metros?...RAYOS…se iba a comer el cerebro

-Neji-dijo una voz a sus espaldas y el con fastidio volteo

Rock Lee su compañero y mejor amigo desde que eran críos se conocieron en el jardín de infantes le un chico que competía con el siempre tratando se supurarlo cosa que jamás haría, pero siempre se había apoyado mutuamente era una relación rara, Neji antes bueno el Neji de ante no soportaba como todos se burlaban de Lee y a veces lo defendía pero por eso el chico azabache le había agarrado de su mejor amigo al principio lo ignoraba pero luego le dio la confianza además el sabia todas sus verdades

Él era un pelinegro con ojos redondos negros (raro) así lo calificaban sus demás compañeros al no saber anda de Rock Lee, pero así era la gente se dejaban llevar por la apariencia, pero también idolatrado por su gran agilidad y destreza becado por su atletismo

-Lee-saludo cortésmente-

-me he enterado que te has de formar como…

-si-corto-

-ah bueno has arder la llamada de tu juventud, Gai-sensei estaría orgulloso-dijo Lee con una sonrisa radiante ocultando su tristeza-

-de ti también lo está-acoto el chico volteándose a pedir su bebida-

-si…-dijo con una voz de toque de queda-

-de nuevo fue culpa de Tenten-gruño Neji recibiendo el agua embotellada-

-tu sabes que ella lo siento demasiado-defendió Lee-no fue culpa de nadie-

-claro que fue su culpa la muerte de Gai-sensei fue su culpa-rugió molesto Neji-

-todos cometemos errores-dijo Lee tratando de convencerlo-

-jamás ese tipos de errores, no trates de enmendar sus estúpidos errores-dijo Neji-

-Neji-dijo pero el chico ya había girado sobre sus talones ignorándolo-

-Lee-dijo una voz femenina en su tras-

-siento que hallas tenido que oír eso-dijo Lee-que no afecte tu llama de la juventud

-déjalo él tiene razón-dijo con tristeza la castaña mirando por donde había estado el oji perlado-

-nunca dejara caer el pasado-susurro Lee con tristeza-

-si tan solo…

-vámonos Tenten olvídalo-dijo Lee-

-sé que lo intentaste-consoló Tenten congelando un sollozos-

-shhh todo va estar bien-dijo abrazándola fuertemente-

-gracias por todos-susurro ella-

.

.

.

.

.

**Con los No Sabaku:**

-jajaja ya me puedo imaginar la cara del Hyuga-entre risas el Uzumaki comía su hamburguesa-

-dios-dijo roja Sakura-

-pero golpearlo dos veces dattebayo jajaja eres mi favorita-dijo el rubio tomando un sorbo de su Coca Cola-

-calla-rogo sonrojada Sakura-

-pero es que es único ¿tu estuviste teme?-

-hmp-asintió el Uchiha-es un estúpido que cree que el mundo gira entorno él

-no sea hipócrita-regaño Uzumaki moviendo su dedos-a quien me recuerda-dijo mirando al azabache que giro la cabeza indignado-

-calla dobe-

-pero que ¿no te dijo nada?-pregunto el rubio mascando su pedazo de hamburguesa

-no hables con la boca llena-regaño Sakura mientras se tapaba con un libro-

-no tienes de que avergonzarte Sakura-chan en serio no habido chica que levante el dedo bueno solo una pero es historia pasada-dijo el rubio riendo-

-para-pido la única chica entres sus dos mejores amigos-tu sabes que no soporto que se me acerquen tanto

-mierda-maldijo el rubio aplastando con fuerza lo que quedaba de su hamburguesa comida por la mitad, las salsas comenzaron a derramarse entre sus dedos y pedazos de hamburguesa cayeron al piso-

-Naruto-susurro sorprendida Sakura al ver como el rubio apretaba la mirada-

-fue nuestra culpa-aulló Naruto-más la mía fue tan estúpido al dejarte sola cuando más me necesitabas

-no tú también-se quejó la rosada-

-él tiene razón molestia-dijo el azabache-

-no la tiene-dijo negando con la cabeza-ustedes no estaban no podían hacer nada ni que fueran videntes-

-pero si no nos hubiéramos ido-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo-

-por favor dejemos de hablar de eso-pidió la chica mientras bajaba la mirada a sus zapatos-

-Sakura no lo evadas sabes que tienes que superarlo si no seguirá soñando con eso toda la vida y no podrás…

-lo sé, lo sé-dijo cortando al Uchiha que solo la miro-

-Sakura-chan ¿fuiste con Tsunade?-pregunto el rubio refiriéndose a una psicóloga que trataba a la chica No Sabaku por ciertos problemas personales-

-si estoy en tratamiento pero siento que no avanzo-susurro ella con la mirada perdida-

-pero si es de las mejores-dijo Naruto- Jiraya me lo recomendó

-Gaara me dijo que ibas-él la miro a los ojos y ella simplemente negó-

-es una tortura-dijo ella apretando los labios-

-pero si sigues haciendo eso nunca tendrás una vida normal-reclamo Sasuke-

-yo sé Sasuke-kun pero no me pidas que cambie algo que marco mi vida para siempre-dijo ella-

-ten algo por seguro Sakura-chan jamás nos volveremos a separar de ti-dijo le rubio sonriéndole-

-hmp-concordó Sasuke-no te volverás a deshacer de nosotros-

-¿saben que los quiero mucho?-dijo Sakura subiendo la mirada a sus dos mejore amigos de toda la vida-

-suelo causar eso entre las mujeres-dijo Naruto pero recibió un zape de parte del Uchiha menor- duele dattebayo-berrincho el rubio-

-lo sabemos-dijo el Uchiha-

-hey chicos-llamo Gaara con Hinata-

-hola-dijeron los tres mejore amigos-

-¿Qué tal tu día, Kura-chan?-pregunto el pelirrojo-

-golpee al mismo chico de esa vez-dijo ella sonrojándose de nuevo-

-oh no puede ser-dijo soltando una carcajada-

-no es gracioso-refunfuño-

-adivina que Neji-

-¿Qué?-

-el chico es Neji-dijo el rubio riéndose mientras cogía a su novia y le quitaba la mochila para cargarla el-

-mierda-dijo Gaara seriamente y luego soltar una risotada-su orgullo debe estar muy dolido después de todos ser golpeado dos veces por la misma mujer es algo anormal para el jajaja-

-lo sé-dijo el rubio volviéndose a reír-

-¿Qué tal tu día, Naruto-kun?-pregunto cohibidamente entre susurros la pelinegra-

-¿eh?-pregunto el rubio acercando su rostro a su pequeña novia que se sonrojo por su cercanía-

-oh dios-dijo la oji perla ante esa cercanía-

-¿Hinata-chan?-

-digo que ¿Cómo te fue?-dijo la chica con las mejillas coloreadas-

-ah pues muy… digamos que solo queme los fideos en el agua-dijo el rubio rascándose la nuca-

-¿Qué?-pregunto sin poder creérselo la pelinegra- ¿eso es posible?

-creo-susurro el rubio sonrojado

-dobe eres un estúpido con certificado-riéndose Sasuke-

-cierto Sasuke, Naruto nunca cambiara-dijo Gaara mirando aun Naruto que bufaba sonrojado mientras Hinata reía a su costa

-ojala nunca cambies-dijo Hinata abrazando fuertemente a su novio que bajo la mirada para encontrarse con la de su novia y le sonrió dulcemente-

-awww mucha miel-dijo Sakura riéndose-no coman pan delante de los pobres-riño-

-tú, tuvieras muchos novios Kura-chan pero tú simplemente lo echas y mandas a saludar a Kami-sama-dijo Naruto con una gotita al estilo anime-

-hmn-

RING

-aquí vamos de nuevo-se quejó Naruto con cascaditas de lágrimas en los ojos-

-hmp-

[…]

.

.

.

.

**En la hora de salida:**

-hay-se quejó Sakura jadeando pero había corrido como flash para llegar al estacionamiento del campus ¿para qué? Para encontrar que su hermano no estaba en el auto como le había dicho-tsk

-hola-dijo alguien haciéndola estremecer-

-ah-soltó un chillido asustada-

-oh lo siento no fue mi intención-dijo el chico disculpándose-

-no importa por favor podrías alejarte un poco-pidió la chica nerviosa-

-¿eh? ¿Por qué?-

-etto…veras esto yo tengo fobia los hombres-dijo la pelirosa bajando la mirada-

-oh no te preocupes no hay problemas-dijo el chica sonriéndole calmando la ansiedad de la chica-

-gracias-dijo ella sonrojada-dos metros

-¿tanto?-pregunto extrañado-

-si aún no supero ese record-dijo ella sonriéndole nerviosamente-por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Lee…Rock Lee-se presentó el pelinegro-por cierto eres muy hermosa…

-oh…me llamo No Sabaku Sakura-dijo ella-

-¿eres hermana de Gaara?-pregunto mirándola de arriba para abajo-

-melliza para ser exactos-dijo ella-

-Lee-llamo una chica castaña morena muy bonita-

-Tenten-saludo el chico- te estuve esperando pero no salías-

-oh lo siento estaba tomando apuntes-pero entonces se dio cuenta de la presencia de Sakura- oh eres nueva-afirmo y Sakura asintió confirmando su hipótesis-mucho gusto soy Tenten Ama-dijo enseñando su mano con la que no cogía sus libros-

-No Sabaku Sakura-se volvió a presentar-

-¿a que es hermosa Tenten?-dijo Lee mirando con admiración a Sakura- ella sería mi novia pero tiene un ligero problema-

-¿un problema?-

-si tiene miedo al tacto de los hombres-dijo Lee mientras Sakura se volvía sonrojar-

-oh no te preocupes considérame tu mejor amiga desde ahora-dijo animadamente la castaña-

-ja gracias-dijo Sakura sonriéndole-

-Lee-un castaño había aparecido-

-Neji-dijo el pelinegro sorprendido-¿Qué pasa?

-tenemos practica ahora-dijo fastidiado el Hyuga ante una rosada que lo examinaba-tu No Sabaku-llamo la chica volteo y lo miro extrañada sin entender-ten cuidado con quien te juntas nunca terminaras de descubrir las alimañas que existen-dijo mirando despectivamente a Tenten que solo bajo la mirada y cerró los ojos-

-oh claro me cuidare de no juntarme contigo-dijo Sakura molesta al ver como humillaba a Tenten-

-tsk no digas que no te lo advertí…-dijo mirándolo con curiosidad a la rosada que lo miro con fastidio-tu pelo ¿es natural?

-por supuesto no soy como…dices tú ¿tus gustos?-pregunto alzando una ceja-

-hmn rosa nada cotidiano-dijo sonriéndole dio un paso más haciendo que la Sakura ahogara un suspiro-

-digamos que los ojos perlas tampoco son algo que se ven todos los días-dijo ella haciendo un mohín-

-interesante-susurro él cerca de su rostro-

-aléjate-dijo ella poniendo un dedo en su pecho musculoso y duro-

-Neji-llamo la castaña-

-Lee-dijo empezando a caminar, ignorando a la chica que lo había llamado, el pelinegro empezó a seguirlo despidiéndose con la mano de las chicas y dirigiéndole una mirada de apoyo a Tenten que solo miro con tristeza al amor de su vida partir soltando un suspiro haciendo que Sakura la mirara preocupada

La verdad que no se había acercado a ellos por el entrenamiento con el equipo la verdad es que le había fastidiado como la chica hablaba con Rock Lee tan amistosamente y a él lo había ignorado como si no fuera nada-

-¿la conoces?-pregunto Neji haciendo un clic en la llave de su Cadillac-

-la verdad que no, tenía curiosidad de conocer a la nueva además casi nunca se ve a una No Sabaku-aseguro el pelinegro subiendo al asiento del copiloto de la camioneta-

-¿Qué sabes de ella?-pregunto Neji mientras cercana la puerta introduciendo la llave en la cerradura para arrancar-

-hasta ahora sé que tiene miedo al tacto de los hombres-dijo Rock Lee- y que es hermosa un desperdicio de espécimen

-ella no es nada cotidiano-susurro Neji observado por la ventanilla como la chica consolaba a Tenten- hmn dile a Tenten que se aleje de ella-

-pero…

-no es una pregunta-aseguro el castaño con firmeza-

-¿algún día la perdonaras?-pregunto Rock Lee con tristeza-

-no pidas imposibles-tajo mientras salía del campus perdiendo de la vista a la chica con color rosa y una sonrisa ladina se dibujó en su rostro- Sakura No Sabaku

.

.

.

.

**Con Sakura:**

-odio a los chicos que se creen la última cosa del momento-renegó Sakura mirando preocupado a la castaña que había observado al castaño hasta que salió del campus en su hermoso Cadillar- Tenten ¿Por qué le dejas hacerte eso?-

-supongo que estoy pagando mis errores-dijo con tristeza-

-¿errores? ¿De qué hablas?-pregunto Sakura alzando una ceja-

-de los que son los peores-dijo ella bajando la mirada-

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto Sakura confundida-

-eres muy curiosa-dijo Tenten sonriéndole-¿te lo han dicho?-

-a veces, entonces…-

-prometo contártelo mañana ahora debo ir con mi madre ella veras trabajar para hacer armas de cacería no es fácil y digamos que ser una madre soltera no ayuda mucho-dijo Tenten despidiéndose con la mano-adiós Sakura-se despidió con la mano-ha sido un gusto

-el gusto ha sido todo mío Tenten-se despidió de la castaña que salo al encuentro de una rubia con coleta que parecía estar regañándola-

-Sakura-saludo su hermano apareciendo-

-llegas tarde-recrimino la rosada a su mellizo-

-lo siento… oiie es hora de ir al hospital-dijo el mirando su camioneta- papa se alegrara de que vallamos con él

-no es justo que…

-lo se Sakura créeme que yo me moleste con él demasiado pero supongo que todos cometemos errores-aseguro el pelirrojo caminando-

-espero que todo salga como lo han predicho-rogo Sakura-

-claro no te preocupes-dijo su hermano regalándole una sonrisa-

.

.

.

.

**Después de un rato:**

-Sakura te vas a concentrar en este reloj-pidió una rubia agarrado en dos coletas bajas, con mucha pechonalidad-ahora solo déjate llevar-pidió-

-claro-dijo Sakura nerviosa-

-tranquila estoy aquí-dijo su hermano sonriéndole aliviando la ansiedad –

-bien comencemos-dijo Tsunade mirando a Sakura comenzó a mover lentamente el reloj pequeño delante de los ojos de Sakura-síguelo con la mirada-

-hai-dijo Sakura comenzando con la hipnosis y poco a poco fue perdiéndose en el movimiento elegante del reloj pequeño que iba y venía…iba y venía…

-¿Qué ves?-pregunto una voz lejana-

_Flashback:_

_-¿Qué era hora es, rubia psicópata?-pregunte mirando el cielo azulado oscuro estrellado fielmente era una noche sin luna pero era hermosa con los fuegos artificiales con mi cámara capture este hermoso momento-_

_-son exactamente las 11:45 de la noche… por dios Sakura tu madre nos matara-dijo cogiéndome del brazo haciendo que mi cámara cayera encima de mi pecho porque estaba sujetada con un collarín a mi cuello por accidentes considerando lo torpe que a veces podía ser-_

_-tranquila Tema llegaremos antes de que cante un gallo además llegaremos temprano porque aún no sale el sol-bromee mientras ella fruncía el ceño y chistaba-_

_-calla-regaño empezamos a bajar por los graderíos del mirador me escape por un momento y volví a plasmar los fuegos artificiales en mi cámara sería una hermosa fotografía para el cumpleaños de mi madre-_

_-vamos-dije los graderíos eran muchos pero por suerte bajando un poco más había un ascensor apreté el botón con la flecha para abajo que se prendió un luz tintineante blanca iluminándolo-_

_-tienes suerte que tengamos vacacione porque si hubiera sido…_

_-sí, sí, sí, hablas demasiado-dije jalándola hacia el ascensor que abrió sus puerta de acero nos adentramos conversamos de temas de mi colegio ya me iba a graduar y estaba muy emocionada lo juro-_

_-entonces él me dijo que terminamos ¿puedes creerlo?-dijo ella furiosa- los hombres pueden ser tan imbéciles-rezongo dando un suspiro las puertas del ascensor se abrieron dando una vista de la avenida iluminada por los faroles un gran parque se vislumbraba a lo lejos comenzamos a caminar-_

_-Temari supéralo-le dije riéndome-_

_-dios es que se va acordar de mí-dijo ella decidida-_

_-como digas-dije divertida_

_siempre decía lo mismo que se acordarían de ella pero luego ya estaba saliendo con alguien más y se olvidaba del otro que venía rogándole regresar y ella simplemente lo ignoraba era muy divertido salir con una preparotiana-_

_-lo digo en serio Kura-chan-reclamo ella-_

_Fin del Flashback_

-no-dijo Sakura agitada con lágrimas en los ojos-no más-pidió ella conteniendo un sollozo-

-está bien-calmo con vos suave Tsunade- ha estado bien-

-tranquila Kura-chan-dijo su mellizo abrazándola contra su pecho-

-¿Cuándo dices que viene ella?-pregunto Tsunade anotando los sucesos que había narrado Sakura hipnotizada-

-posiblemente en unas semanas la transferencia es algo difícil de conseguir-dijo Gaara-

-bien ella ayudara mucho en esto sobre todo en hacerla recordar-dijo Tsunade-

-hmn-

**Notas de la autora:**

**Hola chicas ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien jijiji, bueno me odiaran por no haber publicado pero la verdad estoy sin tiempo tsk es fastidioso pero ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente capítulo donde se relevaran muchas cosas. Para las lectoras amadas de mi otro fic That's how it feels publicara cuando tenga en mis manos mi USB pues ahí está el capítulo y si no soy inservible a más tardar el martes tendrán capitulo palabra.**

**BUENO ESPERO QUE LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO**

**¿Reviews? ¿ALGO? ¿Ideas? ¿Criticas?**


	3. Chapter 3 El Pasado de Tenten

**Capítulo 3:**

"**El pasado de Tenten"**

-Doctor Sarutobi ¿Cómo está?-pregunto una chica oji jade para ser más exactos era Sakura que venía de la universidad, hace una semana que había comenzado.

Avances en esa semana pues no mucho pensaría Sakura pues Tenten la había estado esquivando como si tuviera la lepra o peor, luego con Sasuke no mucho pero algo que si sorprendió a Sakura era que lo encontró hablando con su hermano al parecer volvería pero con compañía no pregunto por no tentar a su mala suerte rogaba porque fuera la novia de Itachi y no la de su hermano menor.

Después iba a venir una amiga de la infancia por una parte quería que viniese y por otra parte rogaba porque nunca llegase porque ella era punto clave de su pasado negro pero no la culpable.

Naruto se estaba pensando seriamente en la relación con Hinata habían posibilidades de una cercana boda pero el pobre Uzumaki aún no tenía idea como pedírselo al jefe de las industrias Hyuga, el sábado irían por pedido de su mejor amigo Sakura y Sasuke estarían presentes en la cena donde el rubio se pondría serio y en práctica sus clases de etiqueta para pedirle la mano de su hija a Hiazhi.

Pero al final estaba lo peor y ese problema tenia nombre y apellido Neji Hyuga primo de Hinata, se había pasado toda la semana acosándola y fastidiándola no había día en que no peleasen pero a Sakura la tenía hasta la coronilla de verdad, el chico se creía el centro del mundo no eso era poco se creía el centro del universo y todos tenían que girar entornó a él.

Lo que no sabía Sakura hasta pocas horas es que en la cena el también estaría presente para su muy mala racha-

.

.

.

**Unas horas antes:**

**.**

**.**

_-Lo siento Sakura-chan yo no sabía que el iría-sollozo el rubio- dime que de todas maneras iras-rogo-_

_-¿Cómo no me dijiste que el iría?-pregunto chillando la pelirosa en medio del pasillo de la universidad-_

_-yo no sabía gomennasai-explico con lágrimas en los ojos-_

_-baka has visto como es de pesado conmigo, se cree el ombligo del mundo es un arrogante, se anda chuleando como un pavo real-rugió Sakura enfadada-_

_-si…_

_-calla-pidió Sasuke al fin interviniendo en la conversación de sus mejores amigos-Naruto entiende que ese chico no es del agrado de Sakura_

_-pero ella me lo prometió teme-refuto Naruto inflando los mofletes-además si ella no va tu no iras-berrincho-_

_-entiende Gaara fue a la ciudad para solucionar unos problemas de la transferencia de la amiga de Sakura-hablo Sasuke a sabiondas de que el rubio tercamente no daría su brazo a torcer pero no perdía nada con intentar-debo cumplir mi palabra de cuidarla no faltare nuevamente a mi palabra_

_-yo sé que ella está sola, créeme que yo también quiero cuidarla también se lo prometí a Gaara por eso la quiero llevar a la cena-dijo Naruto mirando a Sasuke con rayitos en los ojos- anda Sakura-chan di que sí por favor, por favor_

_-pero ¿Por qué?-cuestiono a su amigo la chica-_

_-motivo uno son mis mejores amigos motivos dos serán los padrinos motivo tres A LO MEJOR HIASHI-SAMA ME CASTRA-dramatizo zarandeando a Sasuke que lo empujo-_

_-dobe no la puedes obligar a ir es solamente su decisión-zanjo el Uchiha menor-_

_-Sakura-chan tú se lo prometiste a Hina-chan-un brillo en los ojos apareció en el rubio-_

_-mierda-maldijo Sakura por su mala suerte pero no podía plantar a la Hyuga-está bien iré, ahora vete antes de que te mate_

_-gracia Sakura-chan-agradeció efusivamente el rubio plantándole un beso en la cabeza-adiós tengo clase de verduras o como sea-chachareo despidiéndose de sus amigos que tenían una gotita al estilo anime en su cuello-_

_-bien te dejo en tus clases-sonrió de medio lado el Uchiha menor dejándola sin aliento-_

_-etto…mierda-se quejó Sakura-no ve tengo que cambiarme tengo el taller de natación y tú no puedes llegar tarde a Química ve yo me las apaño-_

_-pero…_

_-está bien tranquilo, no es pecado-rio ella dulcemente-_

_-hmp como sea-la miro de arriba para abajo inspeccionándola para luego marcharse-_

_-uff porque tiene que ser tan guapo-mordisqueo su labio-basta-se ordenó ella misma pero al voltearse a su siguiente clase se sorprendió-_

_-hmn no sabía que irías a una cena tan importante y menos tu digamos que no estas a la altura-se burló Neji que había estado escuchando la conversación de los amigos-_

_-no tendré mucho dinero pero al menos tengo la decencia y la educación de no escuchar las conversaciones ajenas-se defendió Sakura tratando se irse pero el Hyuga le cerró el paso-quieres_

_-no antes de que respondas una pregunta-poco a poco fue acorralándola a Sakura sin dejarla con una salida, fue avanzando hacia ella y ella retrocediendo hasta sentir la pared en su espalda una corriente la recorrió de arriba hasta abajo, el chico puso sus dos brazos apoyándolos en la pared, acorralándola entre sus fuertes brazos. _

_Sakura sin saber porque pero un suspiro salió de sus labios sin su permiso, luego al aspirar se dio cuenta que le chico olía muy bien y seductoramente tan varonilmente, al subir su mirada se encontró con sus labios, haciendo que su corazón comenzara a latir rápidamente, luego vio sus ojos perlas que la miraban en una forma tan profunda esos perlas estaban hipnotizándola borrando se su ser el aborrecimiento que le tenía a la cercanía de los hombres_

_-Sakura-llamo roncamente haciendo que la chica cerrara los ojos, su respiración y su persona se pasó lentamente por sus labios hasta llegar a su oído donde el susurro-respóndeme una pregunta-su corazón se retorció ¿Qué era eso que daba vueltas en su estómago? ¿Que era ese nudo en su garganta?- ¿te molesta mi presencia?_

_-si-aspiro fuertemente su aroma tan peculiar y atrayente que parecía idiotizarla como una droga-_

_-pues parece que ahora no te fastidia mucho-mascullo Neji tan arrebatadoramente quitándole el aliento-_

_-aléjate-le ordeno empujándolo con las palmas de sus manos-_

_-nadie me ordena menos tú, me voy porque tengo clases no puedo manchar mi perfecto historial-dijo separándose de ella soltándola de su agarre- ya caerás_

_-eres un estúpido ¿Cómo te atreviste?-chillo molesta-_

_-hmn yo hago lo que quiero tu solo eres una más-corto-nos vemos en la cena-fue lo último que oyó luego para verlo desaparecer-_

_-tsk es un estúpido-mosqueada se dispuso a partir a su clase tampoco podía llegar tarde-_

_._

_._

**Ahora:**

.

.

-Sakura lamento todo esto, pero él no va muy bien-explico Azuma el doctor familiar- tu padre ha empeorado, lo único que puedo hacer es darle medicamentos pero la enfermedad se está adueñando poco a poco de los pulmones

-no diga que lo lamenta-susurro ella apretando los puños para luego dejar salir un sollozo-por favor no

-no puedo hacer más, es mi mejor amigo tu sabes que haría todo por él-la chica asintió mientras escondía su rostro mirando al piso-

-¿Cuánto le queda?-un nudo en su estómago se ajustó más-

-aprovecha al máximo, le quedan como tres y medio de meses de vida-

-Mierda-maldijo-

-no le hagas sentir emociones fuertes-pidió su doctor-

-claro Azume-san-

-cuentas conmigo para todo-apoyo el doctor- él está despierto

-bien iré a verlo-

-¿Gaara?... el siempre viene contigo es raro-

-él ha ido a la ciudad, entrare-giro la perilla blanca del cuarto de la clínica donde estaba su padre-hola

-Kura-chan-saludo débilmente cerrando su único ojito visible su padre.

Él era Kakashi Hatake, el padre de los mellizos No Sabaku, era doctor en esta misma clínica solo que a él lo atendían. Su padre al saber que su enfermedad lo consumía más y más quiso pasar sus últimos meses con la compañía de sus hijos por eso al graduarse Sakura y Gaara vinieron sin saber el motivo, pero al enterarse fue un duro golpe para la vida de los jóvenes.

Karura su ex esposa al enterarse de esto lloro mucho pues luego su relación había acabado en buenos términos. Él tenía cáncer muy avanzado en los pulmones los doctores solo le alargaban la vida pero no había cura para eso-

-¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunto ella mirándolo con ojo clínico acercándosele-

-yo…-pero no puedo terminar porque su hija se aventó en sus brazos abrazándolo fuertemente, lentamente comenzó a temblar luego unos sollozos abandonaron sus labios-shhh todo estará bien-consoló devolviéndole el abrazo apoyándola contra su pecho-

-no es justo-sollozo Sakura aferrándose a su pecho- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-quería atrasar tu dolor-susurro explicándole entre sus cabellos-

-¿Qué hay del tuyo?-cuestiono separándose de él para mirarlo a los ojos-

-que importa yo iba a morir-pero Sakura le tapó la boca negando con la cabeza-

-no por favor no lo digas-lloriqueo mientras un gemido de dolor y frustración se escapaba de ella-no

-todos estaremos bien…háblame de tu primera semana de universidad-

Suspiro fuertemente y luego aspiro hondamente- hay de todo Sasori volverá dentro de un mes acá el pueblo je al fin volveré a ver a ese titiritero de cuarta, luego Sasuke ha vuelto-esbozo una sonrisa muy débil- Naruto y Hinata se casan ¿puedes creerlo?

-ya era hora de que alguien le pusiera una cadena a ese niño tan hiperactivo como siempre… Sakura puedes pasarme un vaso de agua-pidió su padre.

Le ardía el pecho al ver a su padre en esas condiciones tenía una intravenosa por el suero, unos chupones en el pecho para medir sus latidos de corazón, en su antebrazo había otra intravenosa de sangre.

El aspecto de su padre era horrible decadente su rostro no era como el de antes había enflaquecido mucho pues el cáncer lo hacía vomitar todo lo que digería, su cabello perdió el lustre y sedosidad, sus hermosos ojos negros perdieron el brillo de la vida. Sakura se sentía morir al ver esa imagen delante de ella y Gaara igual, como hubieran preferido que él no lo sufriera si no ellos-

-claro, no te muevas-regaño mientras se paraba al bidón de agua que estaba al costado, le sirvió y se lo paso-aquí tienes-

-hija dime ¿Por qué tienes ese brillo en los ojos?-cuestiono observando la brillantes de los ojos jades de su hija-

-¿brillo?-pregunto confundida-

-si como si estuviera enamorada, veo que es más fuerte que Sasuke-sonrió debajo de su máscara- ¿Quién es?

-la vuelta de Sasori-se explicó-

-no tampoco es el ¿alguien nuevo que hayas conocido?-

-hmn solo eh conocido a un chico fastidioso que se cree el muy dios agh es horrible papa es acosador fastidioso un mujeriego la típica del chico popular con plata no puedo creer que se primó de Hinata-renegó sin darse cuenta Sakura-

-el prodigio de los Hyuga, Neji-confirmo Kakashi "se ha enamorado de Neji, eso explica el brillo de sus ojos"- oh pues tienes mi bendición

-de ¿Qué hablas?-cuestiono Sakura nerviosa-en serio que el hospital te ha afectado-su padre soltó una gran carcajada-

-como quieras-dijo sacando de su almohada un librito anaranjado-

-de nuevo-se quejó-

-si tan solo lo leyeras…

-paso-corto rápidamente- es porno barato

-entonces tu vez de mejor calidad-indujo su padre moviendo las cejas-

-como digas, pero pongo que mi idea no está errada-

-¿Cuál?-

-la del hospital-explicó ella alzando los hombros soltando una risita-

-oh-

TOC, TOC

-pase-

-Anko-sensei-saludo Sakura confundida frunciendo su ceño, mientras su maestra se sonrojaba furiosamente- ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

-Kura-chan ella es mi novia-soltó haciendo que Sakura abriera sus ojos sorprendida-

-Wou mi maestra de cálculo es mi madrastra-

-algo así-carcajeo Kakashi-

-bienvenida a la familia-

-gracias Sakura-sonrió dulcemente- y tu deja de leer estupideces-regaño quitándole su libro dándole un golpe con el libro-

-bien me voy adiós papa-sus ojos se cristalizaron un poco le dio un beso en la frente al peliblanco-no lees tonterías, te quiero demasiado, cuídate-se despidió-adiós Anko-sensei, cuídelo por mí-su maestra asintió-

-Sakura-chan y ¿Gaara?-

-él está en la ciudad-fue lo último que dijo después salió rápidamente cerró la puerta, y troto a la salida de la clínica ante las expectantes mirada de los doctores y enfermeras, salió lo más rápido y comenzó a correr sin rumbo destrozada por la enfermedad de su padre. Le dolía el pecho sentía como se oprimía su corazón y su respiración aprecia ser la más difícil tarea de realizar

¿Por qué?

Fue la única pregunta que apareció en su mente

El dolor inundaba su corazón quiera huir, irse, largarse, cualquier cosa

Camino tanto como sus piernas le dieron

Más y más

Hasta no saber ni si quiera donde estaba

Lo único que sabía que estaba muy lejos de su dolor

Vislumbro entre su borrosa mirada con lágrimas, un parque de juegos. Era otoño los árboles se deshojaban con facilidad, las hojas caían con elegancia y suavidad en el piso. Se sentó en un columpio sin quiera fijarse tenia compañía o no realmente le daba lo mismo

Nuevamente esa pregunta ¿Por qué su padre? ¿Por qué no ella?

Levanto su mirada al cielo una suave brisa otoñal acaricio su rostro helando sus mejillas húmedas

Se sentía tan impotente tan inservible además de muy inútil

Comenzó a balancearse lentamente a un suave ritmo queriendo tranquilizar y calmarse

Sobre todo calamar el dolor de su corazón y alma

.

.

**.**

**Flashback:**

_-oiie es muy tarde hace frio-dije poniéndome una cazadora color rojo granate-_

_-claro tiene que hacer frio es la mitad de invierno dah~-dijo ella como lo más obvio y yo simplemente bufe-_

_-bien señorita perfecta-dijo yo ignorándola- O.O Temari- dije acorándome de lo que habíamos venido a ver-_

_-¿qué paso?-pregunto ella parando poniendo sus manos en su cintura-_

_-Gaara-susurre-_

_-¿Qué tiene?-pregunto ella-_

_-hoy venia en la estación de trenes de Konoha me toca ir con papa-dije yo _

_-oh cierto-dijo ella formando un gran "o" con sus sensuales labios-_

_-vamos se un atajo-dije cogiéndola del brazo llegamos a la calle-_

_-Sakura no es por desconfiar de ti pero esto no es muy seguro-dijo Temari parando en seco mirando mi atajo para llegar más rápido a la parada de trenes nacional _

_era un calle desolada sin mucha luz porque algunos faros tenían los focos rotos las casas tenían grafiti por todo lado había basura tirada por las veredas y la pista una casa cerrada con madera y tiendas cerras por el municipio también había discotecas de mala fe y parecía que un edificio viejo se iba a caer en cualquier momento no se veía a nadie pero se escuchaba una música estridente _

_mi mirada se dirigió al lugar estruendosos y vi luces centellando de mil colores, era un discoteca_

**.**

**.**

**Fin del Flashback**

**.**

**.**

-no-jadeo y un fuerte dolor se adueñó de su cabeza se tocó con sus dedos las sienes-hmn-mascullo-

-Sakura-dijo una voz femenina haciendo voltear a Sakura-

-Tenten-susurro al reconocer la voz levanto la mirada y vio ahí a la castaña mirándola-hola

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?-pregunto sentándose a su lado en otro columpio-

-la vida es demasiado complicada-

-dímelo a mí-dijo sarcásticamente la oji almendra-

-¿nunca quisiste regresar el tiempo?-pregunto mirando al cielo como el sol comenzaba a ocultarse entre las montañas y árboles de Konoha-

-siempre-dijo inconscientemente-

-Tenten ¿Por qué has huido de mí?-pregunto Sakura preocupada-

-etto…

-¿eh hecho algo malo?-

-tu no-dijo acordándose como Neji él decía que no le acercara que zorras como ella no podían juntarse con la rosada si no la contagiarían de "sus enfermedades" sin medir sus palabras hiriendo profundamente a la chica que le amaba profundamente-

-entonces…

-¿Cómo te llevas con Neji?-pregunto abruptamente-

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-devolvió la pregunta a la castaña que se sonrojo-

-pues parece que a él le interesas-cohibida menciono un hecho que sorprendió a la pelirosa-

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué has dicho?...pero si él lleva haciéndome vivir el mismo infierno en una sola semana sé que su humor es peor que el de la reina roja en el país de las maravillas-cito la No Sabaku confundida-seguro que te has malentendido algo Tenten-

-no, no lo creo-susurro confiada la castaña-el mira todo lo que haces, eres la primera que la ignora

-Tenten ¿desde cuándo?-pregunto Sakura confundiendo a su compañera universitaria-

-¿Qué?-pregunto sin entender-

-te gusta Neji-

-yo… ¿Cómo crees?-evadió sonrojada-

-vamos Tenten eres demasiado obvia-

-dios ¿tanto?-

-algo… digamos que soy muy perceptiva y si lo que te preocupa es que me guste Neji no, jamás me gustaría alguien como él, tan superficial, de tan solo pensarlo e da nauseas-hizo un mohín con su boca y arrugo su nariz-

-ummm…te molestarías si te digo que yo cree eso…digo si fuera la culpable-

-Tenten quieres contarme lo que te paso ¿Qué errores cometiste?-

-yo…

.

.

[…]

.

.

**Con Neji Hyuga:**

**.**

**.**

-no es asunto tuyo-cayo nuevamente a su prima mientras se secaba el cabello-

-no puedes ir jugando con el corazón de las chicas, no puedes-renegó Hinata molesta- vamos ¿Qué quieres?

-quiero que dejes de intentar ser mi madre-gruño Neji-

-solo quiero ayudarte por dios debes soltar el pasado-replico la pelinegra dando vueltas en la habitación de su primo-

-fácil es decirlo como jamás te pasara a ti-rugió Neji-

-han pasado demasiados años y tú la sigues culpando de la muerte de Gai-sensei, cuando en el fondo sabes que ella jamás lo quiso así fue un error-trato de convencer a su primo pero este la miro mal-

-y por ese maldito error todos tuvimos que pagar-siseo el castaño fulminando a su prima-

-tú también cometiste un error esa misma noche…

-¡Fue culpa de ella!-

-no, no la culpes por tus estúpidos e irresponsables actos, se al fin un hombre de nombre Hyuga y acepta tus errores-

-no hables de ser un Hyuga, porque tu padre ni si quiera te ha aceptado como tal-soltó como veneno a Hinata que lo miro con los ojos abiertos-

-nunca entenderé porque cambiaste tanto-dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos-

-no tienes por qué entenderlo después de todo no eres nadie para mí-gruño Neji-me da lo mismo si mueres hoy mismo

-Neji ¿Cómo puedes?...es que no valgo nada para ti-entre sollozos hablo-

-BINGO-Hinata lo miro tristemente-como podrías valer para mí cuando tú fuiste la culpable de todo lo malo que me ha pasado-

-¿de qué hablas Neji-onisan?-pregunto confundida su prima mientras lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas-

-de que crees tú-obvio fríamente el Hyuga-

-sigues con eso ¿verdad?-Hinata lo miro a los ojos-pero si tu dijiste que no importaba, cambiaste pero…

-la gente se da cuenta de sus errores y decide mejorar, y es lo que yo decide hacer... no volveré a creer en nadie…todos son unas ratas trepadores, quieren dinero poder y posición social-rugió Neji-

-Neji oni-san-

-vete-ordeno Neji fríamente mientras giraba sobre sus tobillos-

-demo…

-lo digo en serio Hinata déjame en paz si no quieres tener problemas-amenazo Neji a su prima que trago duro-

-piénsalo-pidió antes de irse por la puerta soltando un fuerte suspiro-

-tonta-insulto por lo bajo Neji, mientras se ponía un jean negro, dirigió su mirada al espejo, se vio a sí mismo, y algo dolió en su corazón-todo es culpa de ella-rugió Neji con lágrimas en los ojos furioso, golpeando el vidrio del espejo haciendo trizas una parte hundiendo los trozos en el armazón y varios trocitos se incrustaron en la mano-mierda-gruño Neji de dolor miro su mano y chisto, fue por el botiquín y saco un vendaje y alcohol, se limpió rápidamente la herida vendando la palma de su mano, se colocó una playera negra y encima y una camisa gris junto con unos guantes de cuero sin dedos-hmm-se vio en el espejo roto luego cogió su celular marco un numero luego coloco el aparato en su oído- Lee

-Neji ¿Qué pasa?

-quiero que me acompañes-ordeno-

-¿A dónde?-

-me da lo mismo quiero desfogarme-

-¿Qué ha pasado?-

-fue Hinata-respondió cortamente- y ¿bien?-

-claro ya voy espérame-

-no tardes-corto abruptamente el castaño se colocó encima de su frente una cinta negra con un estampado del ying y el yang-hmn-salió por su puerta cruzándose con los criados que se formaron en una fila bajando la mirada junto con su cabeza-

-Neji-sama-saludo el mayordomo principal al integrante-¿desea algo?

-hmn no-susurro filosamente mirando mal al anciano-dile a Ko que aliste mi auto

-me disculpara pero él esta con la señorita Hinata…

-no te lo he preguntado te lo he ordenado, ¿estas desafiando?-pregunto mirándolo a los ojos penetrantemente-

-claro ahora mismo alistaran su auto ¿el Cadillac negro o el jaguar rojo?-

-hmn tu qué crees-dijo mientras lo dejaba con la palabra en la boca y se iba, todo el mundo respiro nuevamente-tsk estúpidos con sueños estúpidos-susurro mientras salía al balcón y observo a Hinata con Ko pero también estaba Naruto riéndose todos-baka-dijo para sus adentros miro su reloj de mano-tsk a la hora Lee

-Neji-sama-llamo nuevamente una sirvienta-

-¿Qué?-miro a la sirvienta examinándola ¿esa no era la que se tiró hace un mes?-no deberías haberte largado zorra

-oh-abrió los ojos acordándose-

-Neji-dijo una voz salvando a la sirvienta-

-al fin llegas Lee-reprendió Neji a su amigo que miro con pena la sirvienta que temblaba-

-vamos de una vez-dice Lee saliendo por la puerta principal-

-hmn-Neji lo siguió dejando a la sirvienta en paz con lágrimas en los ojos-

-Neji ¿algún día dejaras en paz a las mujeres?-pregunto Lee mirando al vacío-

-aunque sea yo les doy un uso-atajo Neji subiéndose a su Cadillac-

-pero…

-déjame en paz, quieres, quiero ir a un buen bar a tirarme alguna tonta-gruño mientras arrancaba el auto a gran velocidad haciendo rugir su motor, apretó entre sus manos el volante queriendo romperlo por un breve momento le paso la idea de cometer un suicidio pero no podía iba con Lee él no tenía la culpa de sus estupideces no tenía tampoco ni porque pagarla-

-maneja más despacio-pido secamente Lee-

-hmn-

.

.

.

**Con Sakura:**

**.**

**.**

-¿entonces eso hiciste?-pregunta Sakura sorprendida mirando a Tenten que tenía lágrimas en los ojos-

-ahora por mi culpa él ha dejado de creer en el amor-susurro mientras apretaba su puño en su pierna-

-sabes nunca es tarde para enmendar los errores-parafraseo una frase de su hermano la pelirosa balanceándose en el columpio-

-lo que yo hice no tiene perdón-contradijo la castaña mirando el piso- no tiene ninguno

-si lo siente de verdad, sobre todo de corazón, él con el tiempo te lo perdonara-susurro Sakura-deja que el tiempo cure su corazón

-fue hace cinco años Sakura-dijo dando toque de queda Tenten-

-nada es imposible-recordó a su amiga- ¿No me dirás su nombre?

-no puedo lo siento Sakura, gracias por escucharme y no juzgarme-agradeció profundamente Tenten-

-dime una cosa sola una ¿él vive aquí?-pregunto Sakura dejándose de columpiar-

-está más cerca de lo que crees-dijo Tenten parándose del columpio- Sakura me tengo que ir gracias por todo-se despidió, Sakura vio como Tenten se iba y desaparecía por los pasajes de la ciudad-

-¿Quién podrá ser?-se cuestionó a ella misma Sakura pensativa rememorando la conversación:

_-yo…hice algo muy malo-susurro Tenten con la mirada apagada-_

_-no entiendo-replico confundida-_

_Dejas que te lo explique ¿vale?-_

_-vale, vale-susurro Sakura posicionándose en una buena pose-_

_-Hace cinco años, yo era una alumna de Konoha High School, una alumna normal, tranquila, prodigio en el atletismo todo era muy bueno para mí-empezó narrando Tenten mirando el horizonte-_

_Era en el último año y ahí lo conocí acaba de venir de un viaje del mundo siendo él tan importante, era el amor de mi vida desde el primer momento que lo vi, fue prácticamente amor a primera vista-su mirada se ilumino-_

_Yo siempre me ponía como tonta e idiota-dijo entre risas-aún recuerdo su mirada penetrante en mí, todas la chicas iban detrás de él y yo me sentía impotente, todas las porritas querían una cita con él, pero ¿Quién no?-pregunto al viento negando con la cabeza-_

_Él era perfecto, el príncipe azul de armadura brillante, era rico guapo y muy caballeroso, podría decirse que era chapado a la antigua, todos nos sorprendimos cuando él dijo que era virgen tanto de labios como casto y lo seria hasta al matrimonio y conocer al amor de su vida._

_Todas queríamos ser su primer amor para ser besadas por esos perfectos labios, por supuesto yo también pero ¿Qué posibilidades tenía yo?, no tenía un buen busto, siempre me vestía con buzos o ropa holgada porque era muy cómoda, en cambio ellas eran curvilíneas y populares, su pareja ideal._

_Pero un día para mi suerte forme pareja con él y nos fuimos haciendo amigos, luego nos reunimos más dándonos cuenta que teníamos muchas cosas en común, hasta un valiosos amigo._

_Los tres nos fuimos fortaleciendo juntos al poco de ser inseparables a partir de medio año, todas las chicas me envidiaban por juntarme con él, me acosaban pero él siempre me defendía de ellas, era feliz._

_En la fiesta de primavera mi invito al gran baile, te juro que grite como loca en mi casa, la adrenalina recorría mis venas, estaba muy hiperactiva, deseaba que ya fuese el día de la gran fiesta, entonces tan rápido fue y llego el mejor día de mi vida. _

_Me prepare me arregle como pude lo mejor, había ahorrado tanto para ese día, por supuesto que no iba hacerlo quedar mal quería que se enorgulleciera de estar a mi lado._

_Con un vestido dorado pegado al cuerpo que llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos pegado ahí con un escote por al espaldas, tenía una unión en mi cuello me amarre mi cabello en una cola de cabello alta, dejando mis típicos mechones cortos, tacones altos._

_Esa fiesta fue la mejor de mi existencia creo yo, ese día baile como una loca con él y con mi mejor amigo, era le mujer más feliz de la faz de la tierra, adoraba como las chicas me mataban con la mirada y chicos me comían con la mirada._

_Entonces a mitad de un baile el subió al escenario y pido que fuera su novia para toda su existencia. _

_Corrí hacia él y salte a sus brazos y le robe su primer beso sellando esa perfecta noche, mi mejor amigo estaba muy feliz por los dos pero era un ebrio sin medidas-rio Tenten acordándose de ese día, y lágrimas habían empezado a formarse en sus ojos-_

_Todo iba der grandioso a perfecto, todos mis días era luz junto a él nuestra relación iba viento de popa. _

_Me confeso las cosas que hizo en el pasado como haber odiado a su familia pero ahora se daba cuenta que nadie tenía sellado se destinó y cosas así, me revelo que era yo la mujer con quien quería casarse, me dijo cosas hermosas ese día jamás lo olvidare, él dijo que era la primera persona en la cual él tenía confianza plena._

_Era cierto me contaba todo hasta cuantas chicas se le aventaban._

_A finales de año ya tenía el anillo de compromiso, él ya se lo había pedido a mi madre que contenta nos dios su bendición, sorprender a su familia y agradarle fue muy difícil pues ellos querían algo mejor que una simple muchacha sin gracia como yo. _

_Pero él lucho por mi contra todos los prejuicios, hasta cuando le dijeron sobre una posible desheredación si él seguía conmigo pero él jamás dio su brazo a torcer por mí, el arriesgo todo por mí, y solo para mí, por nosotros-susurro ensoñada con lágrimas en las mejillas._

_Me comenzó a llevar a sitios importantes para darme a conocer como su futura esposa, a convenciones, a fiestas donde gente que jamás había imaginado conocer, donde todo era clase social todo el mundo era importante con todo eso y yo no quise dar una mala impresión._

_Él al darse cuenta de mi preocupación me dio una tarjeta dorada sin límites, me emocione compre todo lo que pude llevarme, creo que todo el centro comercial, ropa, colonias, perfumes, zapatos, joyas, y más._

_Él no se quejó en ningún momento._

_Entonces ese fue su error en confiar en mí ciegamente._

_La fama los humos el dinero todo se me subió a la cabeza al punto de llegar comportarme como una idiota descerebrada diva superficial, fue tonto de mi parte, Quería controlar todo de él también hasta donde estaba y con quien-_

_NO dijo nada ni si quiera replico-_

_Yo seguía haciendo mi voluntad, me volví fría y sin sentimientos solo quería dinero y atención, amaba como los hombres me miraban como las mujeres me envidiaban es era perfecto para mí no tenía los pies sobre la tierra._

_Seguía con eso hasta que llego el día del viaje de promoción mi novio mi mejor amigo y yo conformábamos un grupo de estudios con nuestro sensei que no acompañaría en nuestro viaje a nosotros tres y seria nuestro tutor durante la estancia fuera de nuestra ciudad, fuimos a Tokio, era feliz y él era feliz porque yo era feliz._

_Conocí todo Tokio en dos días, quiera salir a todos sitios y comprar todas las cosas que fueran a acabar en mis maletas, él por supuesto cumplió con cada de unos caprichos no importaban cual fuese mientras yo tuviera un estúpida sonrisa en mi rostro a él eso le bastaba._

_Como te dijo me había empezado a gustar ser el centro de atención, pero él y mi mejor amigo los últimas semanas quisieron quedarse al hotel y yo Salí sigilosamente sin decir anda pues sabía que él querría ir conmigo a todos sitios y comenzaba a ahogarme prácticamente ya no me gustaba estar a su lado, solo era por su dinero por lo que estaba con él por lo que ahora quería ser su esposa, mi amor puro se convirtió en una maldita ambición por su dinero._

_Ese día fui a una discoteca, conocí a un hombre llamado Ryū, era muy guapo por cierto y yo estaba cansada del mismo hombre, así que bailamos mucho esa noche, además estaba cansada de que mi novio jamás quisiera tocarme demás pues quería guardarse hasta el matrimonio para mí fue eso estúpido._

_Esa noche él llamo preguntándome donde estaba y yo le dije que había salido, él quiso venir a recogerme y yo accedí pues sentía culpa pues era la primera vez que le sacaba la vuelta a mi perfecto novio. _

_Cuando el llego a recogerme, me preguntó porque no le dije nada, yo le dije de impulso que no era nadie para preguntarme eso cuando que no tenía derecho cuando ele estaba en todo el derecho de cuestionarme pues era su prometida y él preocupaba._

_Fue nuestra perima pelea_

_Entonces comenzó la distancia por parte mía, pues el si me amaba, peor yo era una ciega tonta que no se daba cuenta que lo que tenía su lado lo olvide, olvide que lo quería, olvide todo lo que hizo por mi_

_Nuestra relación empezó a enfriarse por mi culpa, ya no era nada lo miso, no lo quería a mi lado el simple hecho me asqueaba pero me aguantaba todo por su dinero y todo esa sonsera que me lleno la mente hasta nublarla_

_Todas las noches me iba con Ryū, llego el momento en que y yo tuvimos sexo, ya no quería estar con mi novio, solo quería a Ryū y sus maravillosas dotes que tenía en la cama._

_Mi relación con mi novio fue en decadencia para mí ya no tenía mucho sentido no tenía sentimientos en él. _

_Cansado de no verme además no era tonto un día decidió seguirme y me encontró con Ryū en plena acción, me grito lo que me merecía y lloro- Tenten soltó un sollozo muy audible y trago aire fuertemente-yo quise ir en su tras sin importarme nada el dinero s eme iba con él-rio con sarcasmo-era lo único que me importaba de él, sin darme cuenta cruce una pista sin mirar como pude me había vestido tropecé con mis tacones que se rompió uno y mi sensei me salvo. _

_Mi sensei murió por rescatarme de un accidente de tráfico, y yo salí ilesa pues me empujo contra una esquina solo raspándome mis rodillas._

_A Ryū no quise verlo nunca más._

_Abrí mis ojos muy tarde lo había perdido todo, por tonterías, sobre todo a él._

_Entonces él se convirtió en algo que jamás quise se convirtiera, en un monstruo, un ser automático, sin sentimientos, superficial, malo, animal, mujeriego, sin expresión, había creado algo horrible y era mi culpa, yo era la creadora de ese ser que hundí._

_Destruí su confianza en mí y en las demás mujeres que pagaron por mis errores._

_Jamás me lo perdonare, ahora trato de recuperar su confianza y amistad pero sé que es imposible-culmino Teten soltando un sollozo mientras lagrimas salían sin control de sus ojos-_

_._

_._

Sakura se paró del columpio miro el cielo que ya estaba oscuro ya había anochecido-

-siento lo de Tenten-susurro al aire-

Miro el cielo, decidió que ya era hora de partir a su hogar, pero entonces sonó su celular:

-Sakura-

-Sasuke ¿qué pasa?-

-nada de eso ¿Dónde estás?-

-en un parque jejeje-

-estas ¿loca?-preguntón molesto por otro lado de la línea-

-ni que fuera muy tarde, exagerado-

-sí que lo es son las 8:30 ¿sabes que coas pueden pasar a esa hora?

-como que me rapten extraterrestre hum claro-

-voy para ahí por favor ponte en un lugar seguro con gente e iluminado-

-claro-aseguro Sakura-adiós-

-adiós-

Colgó y miro de nuevo las estrellas. Tenía curiosidad por el nombre del ex novio de Tenten.

¿Quién sería?

-más cerca de lo que creo ¿eh?-

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Ohayo World, how are you? Bien mucho ingles nee yo estoy bien visionada, nah jajaja, pues tengo vacaciones ya se acabaron decide mientras duraran avanzar este fic con el otro, ya tengo el otro capítulo que viene en marcha, creo que es muy obvio se quien habla Tenten, pero Sakura es muy despistada. Ya han ido juntando las partes del recuerdo de Sakura si las complementan forman un solo recuerdo jijiji.

Una pequeña escena fue full NejiSaku en forma de agradecimiento a sus comentarios, muchísimas gracias por leer en serio viene desde mi fondo yo ¿eso existe?...en fin dejen de leer mis rarezas LAS AMO

**BUENO ESPERO QUE LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO**

**¿Reviews? ¿ALGO? ¿Ideas? ¿Criticas?**


	4. Chapter 4 Razones para odiar Neji Hyuga

**Capítulo 4 **

.

"**Unas Cuantas Razones para Odiar a Neji Hyuga"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Entonces ¿vendrás?-pregunto Gaara a una chica rubia que miraba la ventana de su recamara

-hum me lo estoy pensando muy bien-bromeo la chica-

-no tengo todo el día-bufo el pelirrojo-

-pero es que no sé si me conviene-jugo la rubia con sus dedos-

-oiie-recrimino Gaara mientras inflaba los mofletes en gesto infantil-

- kawaii ese es el Gaara que conozco-dijo Temari pinchando una de las mejillas de Gaara mientras este rolaba los ojos-

-¿Cómo están haciendo?-cuestiono atentamente la rubia de cuatro coletas-

-pues no mucho, en verdad no hemos progresado en nada, Sakura se resiste-dijo abatido por ese tema-

-no la culpo-susurro entre dientes- mi maldita culpa por seguirle el juego si tan solo le hubiera dicho que no hubiera sido el punto final pero no tenía que pensar inmaduramente e irresponsablemente justo ese maldito día donde esos condenados mala sangre…

-es parte también la mía no debí pedirles que fueran a recogerme a la estación de trenes-consoló Gaara pero la chica negó con la cabeza-

-deberías odiarme, deberías estar odiándome en este mismo instante-susurro ella con la mirada gacha-

-francamente ciento que no gano nada odiándote-torció los labios- además aunque quisiera no podría, me conoces desde el prescolar, cuando tu amiguita esa creo que se llama Matsuri quiso hacerse mi novia-

-Gaara ¿Por qué cambiaste hacer tan frio con los demás?-pregunto Temari alzando la mirada-

-tu sabes que fue por ella, al ser su mellizo me afectó también a mí, somos como una misma persona-explicó Gaara-

-ustedes y su conexión par de anormales-se quejó Temari- yo también quiero

-neee nosotros somos únicos-pico a su mejor amiga-

-déjame en paz mapache de la esquina, si hace tiempo que no veo sus acciones sus momentos de mellizos idénticos, cuando hablaban coordinadamente, cuando hacían gestos o acciones al mismo tiempo, o cuando uno lloraba cuando el otro no estaba, o sentían lo que el otro sentía en ese momento, uff eran un par de raros por eso nadie se juntaba con ustedes, y yo por pena me uní a su grupo antisocial-se carcajeo la rubia-

-tonta-le dio un leve codazo en las costillas a la rubia que se quejó dramáticamente-buenos tiempos

-si-concordó ella cerrando los ojos-

-Temari algo vibra en tu mesa de noche-aviso Gaara a su amiga que miro el celular con cara tétrica-

-tsk…quieres contestar por mí, dile que eres mi nuevo novio no sé pero ese chico me tiene hasta la coronilla, le termine y desde ese momento me acoso como imbécil, de verdad que lo castrare si sigue haciendo eso-Gaara instintivamente e se cubrió sus partes nobles-

-tu no cambias-dijo él mientras una gotita al estilo anime le bajaba por la cabeza, cogió el celular en la mesita de noche- hallo…no…quieres dejar en paz a mi novia…tsk que ya te olvido…mira basura de mierda o dejas en paz a mi novia o te castro como quieres…me vale madres…claro, claro…que me llega…entiende que te dejo por mi…tsk que no entiendes que no la satisfaces como yo…claro acúsame con tu abuela o con quieras…me llegaste a las bolas…si, si me atrevo…observa-Gaara presiono el botón rojo del celular de Temari colgando-los tienes locos

-típicos… ¿así que tú me satisfaces?-dijo ella seductoramente acercándose a él-

-claro ya te olvidas quien te quito esa virginidad o ¿quieres que te haga memoria?-pregunto él cogiéndola de la cintura acercándola a él peligrosamente-

-hmn entiéndelo te veías muy violable ese momento-

-claro~ como digas-

-bueno…digamos que si voy contigo a Konoha-sonio abiertamente Temari a su amigo-

-sabía que irías por mí, no puedes estar lejos de mí-susurro cerca los labios de ella-

-quisieras pelirrojo-dijo separándose bruscamente de él-

-hmn partimos mañana-culmino él mirando a otro lado pues Temari no estaba muy vestida, que digamos con ese top se veía el empiezo de su brasear-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**En Konoha:**

**Stanford:**

-¿Qué dices?-grito Sakura enfada mientras miraba su libro tirado en el piso-

-que parece que miraras más al Uchiha y menos al libro, hmn becada-enfatizo al última palabra Neji mirando mal a Sakura-

-y si fuera así que te importa-mascullo Sakura recogiendo el libro-

-hmn tienes razón no me importa, pero no se permita el espionaje o la violación de la privacidad, en esta universidad-Sakura miro mal a Neji que sonrió de medio lado burlonamente-

-tsk no lo estoy espiando-dijo sonrojada apartando la mirada-

-aja te he visto como miras mal a las chicas que están a su alrededor ahí parece que tu problema no funciona con él-

-¿de qué hablas?-pregunto frunciendo el ceño-

-hablo de ti obvia, baka-contesto el castaño-

-déjame en paz Hyuga-le lanzo un bolígrafo que rápidamente el esquivo-

-ese miedo que dices tener solo es pura actuación, solo quieres llamar la atención, pero de que me sorprendo las mujeres suelen ser así-levanto los hombros mientras giraba sobre sus talones mientras Sakura prácticamente sacaba humo por las orejas-

-¡ HYUGA DEJA DE METERTE CONMIGO!-grito fuertemente Sakura con la cara roja por su furia, mientras a su lado temblaban sus puños a cada costado, por cierto tenía un serio tic en el ojo.

¿Qué rayos le pasaba al Hyuga?

La gente al escuchar el grito de la pelirosa se sobresaltó, normalmente ella era un chica dulce y simpática para gritar debían picarla mucho y parecía que el Hyuga en toda la semana había estado determinado en eso logrando sus metas.

Sasuke se estremeció ante el grito, esa voz era muy conocida para él, volteo con pánico marcado en el rostro, exactamente era Sakura, su mejor amiga la que gritaba furiosa echando fuego por la nariz, mientras el culpable la ignoraba olímpicamente. Pensándolo bien él era el culpable del mal humo de la No Sabaku desde que había entrado a la universidad, Neji la había escogido para hacerle la vida imposible, digamos que Sakura no tiene mucha paciencia y cuando se le agota es muy violenta. Neji cavaba su propia tumba. En parte eso le fastidiaba por es Neji aprovechaba cuando él estaba lejos de ella. Una gotita por su sien cayó.

-deja de gritar No Sabaku, no sabes que no se grita o se levanta la voz en una biblioteca-sonrisa orgullosa al estilo Hyuga en la cara de Neji, el chico solo buscaba irritarla más para luego salir por la puerta-

-¡AH!-grito frustrada azotando el libro contra la mesa furiosa-

-señorita No Sabaku le pediría que no haga eso ni hable en voz alta-pidió la anciana desde del mostrador-

-me largo-dijo Sakura frustrada, mientras jalaba toscamente su mochila del asiento donde antes estaba ella, se tocó con las yemas de los dedos su sien. Se paró molesta y el causante era Neji Hyuga, ¿que tenía contra ella?... Al parecer todo.

Se acomodó la cazadora jade de algodón, dedico una mirada molesta al sitio donde antes había estado el Hyuga, para luego girar el rostro indignadamente. Empezó a caminar hacia la salida, frunciendo el ceño aquí es donde Gaara era necesario él no se separaba ella.

Cerro los ojos fastidiada pero ese acto tuvo una consecuencia se topó con alguien abrió los ojos, luego se vio al chico de tez blanca volar con toda y su mochila.

*Ummm 5 metros superaste tu marca ¬¬*

"mierda" pensó Sakura al ver que de nuevo su androfobia había surtido efecto, golpeando al chico pero al notar que era un varón su mano sin su control impacto contra sus costillas mandándolo a volar hacia la cancha de Tennis que no estaba muy lejos de ella.

-¿estás bien?-pregunto acercándose al chico que la miro confundido-

-¿Fea?-pregunto el mirándola examinándola-

-pero ¿Qué mierda?-frunció el ceño encima que le preguntaba bien le decía quera fea-

-lo siento la costumbre…jejeje-dijo el chico rascándose la cabeza con una sonrisa digna del Oscar porque era muy buena para ser falsa-

-¿costumbre?-pregunto Sakura confundida al chico mirándolo con una ceja levantada-

-no te acuerdas de ¿mí?-cuestiono el chico levantándose-

-¿debería?-

-Soy yo Sai, el niño del Kínder "Mi casita"- un "clic" removió recuerdos en la mente de la pelirosa-

-oh el niño de la lonchera de cariñositos jajaja-se rio mientras se alejaba un poco, pues estar cerca de Sai le ponía la piel de gallina pues era un hombre lamentablemente-

-jajaja si y tú la niña incomprendida-se carcajeo Sai-

-aún recuerdo cuando me pintabas el cabello con tempera negra-sonrió Sakura dulcemente-

-era por petición tuya porque siempre te quejabas de tener un cabello anormal-dijo el mirándola inspeccionándola-

-aún me acuerdo que decías todas la niña eran "feas" y yo decía que los hombres eran "ogros", dios, que buenos tiempos-rememoro Sakura mientras un brillo salía de sus ojos-

-y dime Feíta ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida?...desde que partiste a Tokio no he sabido nada de ti, necesitaba tus consejos-dijo Sai sonriéndole-

-pues nada nuevo, te acuerdas de ¿Gaara?-

-del otro incomprendido por supuesto era como un chicle a tu zapato-bromeo Sai-

-ja-ja-ja muy gracioso señor sonrisa Colgate más falsa que yo, pues no es un chicle en mi zapato es mi mellizo, te lo recuerdo, ¿Qué se anda rumoreando?-

-pues oi que habían venido los incomprendidos No Sabaku, pero varias veces se hizo especulaciones de su vuelta aquí en Konoha, por eso esta vez creí que solo era nuevamente un rumor, aunque mi novia me lo confirmo…

-¿novia?...y yo creí que bateabas para el otro lado-dijo tratando de calmar sus ganas de huir-

-nunca te fíes de las apariencias, etto-Sai dudo en preguntarle- ¿es cierto?

-¿hmn?-

-¿lo de tu miedo a los hombres?-pregunto temeroso Sai-

-hai-asintió apenada-te contare algún día porque ni si quiera yo lo he aceptado aun-dijo con los ojos brillosos-

-¡Sakura!-apareció un rubio de tez morena viniendo hacia ellos jadeando-

-¿Quién es?-pregunto el pelinegro-

-mi mejor amigo Naruto-dije revolviéndoles los cabellos al rubio que acaba de llegar-

-Un gusto Naruto Uzumaki-se presentó Naruto chillando-

-que chillón-dijo Sai mientras ponía su dedo en su oído viendo si no se había quedado sordo- Sai Higa-fingió una sonrisa-

-neee Sakura-chan pero si este tío está más falso que una moneda de un dólar-susurro entre dientes-¿Cómo conociste a Sakura-chan?

-fue mi compañera en el preescolar-simplifico Sai-

-oh ¿eres de aquí, dattebayo?-pregunto el rubio examinando con la mirada al pelinegro que se presentaba ante él-

-si-contesto mientras sacaba el celular de su bolsillo-

-entonces…Sakura-chan ¿tu estudiaste aquí?-pregunto el rubio rascándose la nuca mirando a Sakura-

-si estudie todo el inicial, aquí luego mi mamá y mi padre se divorciaron, conoces la historia-dijo Sakura- Karura es muy impulsiva por nos fuimos sin avisar, lo siento Sai Baka por no despedirme, pero todo me agarro de sorpresa-dijo Sakura-

-oh no importa ¿oiie porque Naruto se acerca tanto a ti?-cuestiono extrañado pues Naruto estaba al lado de la pelirosa, y esta no daba indicios de estar fastidiada o algo por el estilo-

-oh, es porque ya estoy acostumbrada a su presencia sin embargo me sigue incomodando aun puedo sentir el hormigueo –susurro Sakura, pues no quería hacer sentir mal a su mejor amigo más de lo que ya estaba pues él se sentía culpable por lo sucedido-

-SAI-grita una voz chillona proveniente de una rubia platinada escultural.

Sakura ya había visto esa rubia antes, pero ¿Dónde?...Ah si ella era la chica de la otra vez que esperaba a Tenten a la hora de salida, la que la regañaba como su madre, claro era ella la de la coleta.

-Ino-susurra Sai mientras mueve la mano con el celular en la mamo-

-te he buscado como loca-se quejó la rubia, mientras se tocaba el puente de la nariz con los dedos, fingiendo jaqueca. Pero en realidad solo lo había buscado en el salón, donde le habían informado que Sai hablaba con una hermosa chica, eso la hizo rabiar por los celos-

-ya veo~-musito Sai mirando a su novia que lo miro mal e indignada-

-¿Quién es ella?-señalo sin poder Ino para luego acercarse a Sakura y mirarla de arriba para abajo-

-una amiga-dijo sin mundo interés el azabache alzando los hombros-

-claro ahora a las zorras se les llama amigas-renegó Ino pero entonces sintió como alguien le daba una colleja- ¿Qué te pasa cabeza de chicle?-chillo enfadada mirando a la causante de su dolor-

-¿Qué te pasa a ti Barbie falsa para decirme zorra?-gruño Sakura mirándola despectivamente-

-es lo que eres, querida-comento Ino frunciendo el ceño sobándose la parte adolorida-

- ¿prima?-miro con cierto desconcierto cierto rubio a la rubia-

-¿Naruto?-arrugo el entrecejo aún más mirando sin poder creérselo a su primo que estaba delante de sus narices-¿tu aquí?

-lo mismo digo dattebayo-dijo algo indignado por el comentario de su prima-

-baka-insulto Ino volteando su cabeza indignada-Sai vámonos-ordeno cogiendo la mano de su novio-

-hmn claro-acepto sin mucha relevancia dejándose hacer por su novia-adiós fea adiós baka-se despidió "cordialmente" mientras sus nuevos amigos lo miraban con cara de matarlo y una gotita al estilo anime. Al final Ino y Sai se desaparecieron de la vista de los dos mejores amigos que tenían un serio tic en el ojo y el otro en la ceja-

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?-pregunto Sakura fulminando por donde se habían ido la parejita estilo Hollywood-¿es tu prima?

-yo también me lo pregunto a diario-comento Naruto alzando las cejas. Miro su reloj de mano y abrió los ojos sorprendido-Hinata-chan quería que la ayudase en algo-miro a Sakura que asintió con la cabeza y él salió corriendo. Al estar sola se sentó en un banquito que había por la cancha de Tennis, soltó un fuerte suspiro dejando sus cosas a su lado, comenzó a reflexionar en lo idiota que era el Hyuga, que en ningún momento le había dado un respiro de su presciencia. "Ni que fuera tan bonito para verlo a toda hora" pensó hastiada mirando a algunos tenistas jugando un partido…

.

.

.

.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Flashback)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

_-¿segura?-pregunto Temari dudando un poco la mire divertida tratando de cubrir mi nerviosismo-_

_-claro rubia por algo te he traído ¿no?-pregunte jalándola del brazo haciéndola adentrarse a las calles-_

_-no lo sé-susurro ella-pero tengo un mal presentimiento-_

_-claro~-dije yo-_

_-hey no te burles siempre son ciertos-dijo mirando con asco las calles- que alguien por dios limpie este sitio es un basurero en vivo y en directo-dijo ella poniendo sus dedos en su nariz cerrando sus fosas nasales-_

_-calla diva-dije peor entonces mire algo negro motoso- Ahh-chille entonces la mota negra era un rata que salió huyendo despavorida-mierda-maldije para mis adentros y Temari se tapó la boca pero sin éxito porque un grito de sorpresa salió-_

_-¿Es que me quieres matar de un paro cardiaco?-me dijo jalando un poco mi cachete en forma de regaño-_

_- lo siento-dije refunfuñando sobándome mi mejilla-loca-_

_-jum, Sakura prometo decirle a tu hermano que eres un adicta a la adrenalina-dijo con nerviosismo evitando una botella de licor tirada en el piso con la boca rota en mil pedacitos a su lado-_

_-claro cariño ¿relájate?-le sugerí-_

_-como si pudiera-rezongo_

_una risa estridente se escuchó a lo lejos_

_-¿Qué diablos fue eso?-pregunto Temari mirando hacia todos los lados-_

_-tranquila ya cruzamos este sitio de mala fe-le susurre tratando se tranquilizarla ella asintió aspirando aire-_

_-prometo decirle a Gaara que te lleve a un psicólogo-dijo ella mientras yo me aferraba a su brazo- deberías hacerme caso pro algo soy yo aquí la mayor ¿Sakura?_

_-claro-dije perdida _

_Al parecer el mal presentimiento de Temari había pasado a mi pecho estrujándolo fuertemente me sentía nerviosa bueno más de lo que ya estaba mis piernas me escocían me mordía el labio fuertemente deseando correr pero eso sería poner más estérica a la No Sabaku _

_-promete que jamás volveremos por aquí-dijo ella caminando más rápido-_

_-cla…_

_CRASH_

_ un sonido seco de una botella estrellada en el piso que se había roto seguro en mil pedazos después de tal tacto _

_paramos en seco las dos nos miramos entre si y empezamos a correr mirando para todos lados la salida de estas calles por donde salían las luces los autos al pasar y al frente de este se escuchaba los trenes que iban y venían dentro del país-_

_-por un demonio-chillo Temari-sabía que no deberíamos venir por acá_

_-tranquila ya llegamos-dije corriendo con ella como locas histéricas_

_escuchamos un grito molesto furioso mejor dicho el sonido de una palma de una mano contra un mejilla eso había sido una cachetada, un estruendoso choque en seco contra un pared se escucho _

_gire un poco la mirada pero como dicen la curiosidad mato al gato_

_-Sakura-dijo Temari haciéndome voltear pero entonces por inercia golpee a Temari empujándola y había una caja de desperdicios que hizo que su tobillo emitiera un sonido horrible-_

_-Temari-susurre con los ojos abiertos ella cerró los ojos con fuerza-_

.

.

.

.

"Sakura" volvió a oír una voz llamarla de lejos, sacudió su cabeza "Sakura" volvió a resonar en su mente ¿de nuevo ese recuerdo? No quería volver a revivir ese momento sin embargo su mente le obligaba a revivir, odiaba que su mente la contradijera hasta tratar de evitar pensar en eso le daba jaqueca, por culpa de ese recuerdo ya no dormía bien ni si quiera comía bien, trataba de superarlo pero el recuerdo seguía tan latente como si hubiera pasado ayer. "Sakura" "Basta" replico ella mentalmente.

Una fuerte sacudida movió su cuerpo, sintió como dos manos se plantaban en cada uno de sus brazos zarandeándola pero ella seguía ignorando todo a su alrededor, sin importarle nada estaba en su propia burbuja, ese recuerdo la hacia quería no existir, desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, se sentía tan sucia, quería ir a bañarse limpiarse toda ella misma, borrar cualquier tipo de marca de su cuerpo, se sentía tan sucia asquerosa. "Sakura" la sacudieron mas fuerte y le dieron un leve golpe en la mejilla, pero ella aún lo ignoraba no sentía nada, no oía nada, solo de muy lejos.

PLAF

Sakura arrugo su cara, sintió como su mejilla le latía y la sentía caliente, una mano había impactado fuertemente en su mejilla. Su cara había dado una vuelta entera, frunció el ceño y sintió sus ojos escocer primera causa el dolor segunda y principal causa el recuerdo que había estado presente hace unos segundo. Abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse con el culpable de su ahora mejilla roja pero también su salvador de volverse a hundir en ese recuerdo, pero esa manera no era la correcta de ayudar una persona, menor con una cachetada. Volteó lentamente su cara para encararlo… ¿TENIA QUE SER ÉL?

-¡¿QUÉ TE PASA?-chillo enfadada Sakura parándose de un salto del banco, mirando al chico que tenia una mirada seria y preocupada ¿preocupada? Esto la estaba confundiendo, pero si él… "que raro es esto" pensó la pelirosa para luego soltar un suspiro fuerte. Tomo aire sintiendo como el aire raspaba su garganta.

-esa debería ser mi pregunta-musito desinteresadamente mirando al cielo… ¿Quién entendía a este chico? Es decir no es normal ir dando cachetadas al mundo ¿o si? ¿Así seria él? Pero que Hyuga más raro-

- ¿eh?-Sakura lo miro confundida buscando en esos orbes tan perlas como la misma luna, buscando respuestas a sus miles de preguntas-pero…pero…TU FUISTE EL QUE VINO Y ME PLANTO UNA CACHETADA ¿QUIÉN TE CREES? ¿AH?-mas furiosa que una leona, la Haruno estaba dispuesta a devolverle el golpe ¿Es que no entendía que ella tenia androfobia? Y para mejorarla la había tocado y golpeado, oh si este chico era un amo, nótese el sarcasmo-

-quieres dejar de gritar-ordeno ignorando olímpicamente a la chica-chicle rosado me das jaqueca-se quejo sin emoción, negando con la cabeza fingiendo estar decepcionado-

-eres…eres…-Sakura bajo la mirada, un aura negro apareció a su alrededor asustando a todos los que pasaban por ahí que corrieron a refugiarse de la furia creciente de la melliza de Gaara [quien anda por donde sabe Dios ewé]. Su mirada se sombreo sus cabellos cayeron sobre sus orbes oscureciendo su rostro, entonces sus orbes se hicieron dos llamaradas de fuego-HIPOCRITA ESO ES LO QUE TU ERES

-hmn-emitió alzando los hombros, sonriendo de medio lado- ¿no tienes vergüenza de andar gritando en medio del campus como una loca?

1…2…3… "Huye Hyuga o te demostrare todo mi Aikido aprendido" le aconsejo mentalmente su inner de Sakura al pelicastaño que aún sonreía de medio lado sin mostrar miedo o temor alguno, es más parecía que le divertía ver a la pelirosa enfadad, furiosa apunto de explotar. Se notaba que este chico no conocí a la Haruno molesta, era más que obvio, "Hyuga tan lindo TwT" pensó inner mientras sacaba un martillo matando a un Neji invisible.

-vergüenza mis zapatos-chisto la Haruno fulminando con la mirada al chico que solo rolo los ojos aun sonriendo, fastidiándome de sobre manera a la chica-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-pregunto temblando de la furia, levanto la mirada desafiando al chico que solo la miro de arriba para abajo con vergüenza ajena.

-hmn digamos que has faltado a dos clases-comento mirándola con un gesto de desaprobación. Sakura abrió los ojos como platos-

-¿Dos clases?-interrogo sintiendo como sus mejillas de coloreaban de un color carmesí. Sin poder evitarlo el Hyuga miro el sonrojo y un pensamiento raro pasó por su mente "tierna" es lo que había pensando ¿estaba loco?-¿en serio?-pregunto Sakura incrédula-

-hm sí como presidente de nuestro grado, tuve la obligación Haruno, no es como si me importases en lo más mínimo, al menos solo en la cama-se burlo con sorna él. Sakura lo miro sorprendida _no es como si me importases _esas palabras entraron en su ser, y la hirieron profundamente ¿porque?-

-si me estas jugando una broma, te juro…

-vete la universidad ha acabado, es viernes, acuérdate que mañana debes ir presentable a la cena, después de todo no puedes ir como siempre te vistes-comento despectivamente, insultándola de nuevo-trata de al menos vestirte decentemente-dijo para luego girar sobre sus talones-

-tarado-insulto entre dientes la ojijade fulminando la figura del Hyuga, "y pensar que tengo que verlo mañana, maldito Naruto, maldita cena" pensó bufando-

-por cierto toma-Neji le extendió un pañuelo negro con un dibujo del ying-yang bordado en este-límpiate las lagrimas ¿quieres?-dijo para luego dejar caer el pañuelo, meter sus manos en sus bolsillos y comenzar a caminar, son ese paso tan elegante y rápido a lo Hyuga "maldito hasta caminando te vez bien" comentó la inner de Sakura. Sin más Sakura al ver como la figura del chico desaparecía del campus entrando en un pabellón y hundirse en la oscuridad lentamente. Levanto su mirada hacia el cielo, frunciendo el ceño al ver como el cielo estaba oscuro, miro su reloj de mano. Sus labios se separaron ligeramente eran las 6:30 de la tarde ¿Cómo había pasado esto? El tiempo había volado-

-tonto-musito Sakura, bajo su mirada encontrándose con el pañuelo de seda de Neji. Dudosa se acercó hacia el objeto y lo tomo entre manos, sintiendo el tacto suave, con una mano se tocó una mejilla que estaba húmeda ¿Cuándo había llorado?-un pañuelo ¿eh?-emitió y una sonrisita se le dibujo en su rostro sin poder evitarlo, que día tan raro pero ya tenia una razón más para odias al Hyuga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**En su departamento:**

-Lo siento ¿vale?-volvió a disculparse Sakura ante Naruto y Sasuke que la miraban rencorosamente-¿Qué?

-hmp ¿Cómo que, que?-regaño Sasuke chistando enfadado-

-Sakura-chan-musitó molesto Naruto-

-estuvo mal, ya se, ya se, no me di cuenta, los libros ustedes saben-trato de excusarse Sakura sabiendo que no le creerían, pero no perdía nada con intentar-

-tsk mota rosada ¿Qué vamos hacer contigo?-interrogo mirándola a los ojos alzando las cejas-

-oh vamos, Sasuke, lo siento, no quise hacer esto, no estaba en mis planes ¿me crees?-lo miro a los ojos, ónixs vs jades se debatían-

-Sakura-chan pudo haberte pasado algo, dattebayo-dijo Naruto con tono preocupado-

-pero no pasó nada-se rindió y se tiro contra su cama- ¿perdón, si? Mamá Naruto y papá Sasuke, no lo volveré hacer-dijo en gesto juramental Sakura, besando un dedo en forma de promesa-

-¿Qué?-Sasuke la miro confundido alzando una ceja al oír el "papá"-

-¿Por qué yo tengo que ser la madre, dattebayo? Yo soy más macho-men que el dobe-berrincho el rubio mirando a Sakura-

-¿porque tu eres la madre comprensible? Ajá eso-le resto importancia con una sonrisita traviesa mirando las acciones del pelinegro viendo que este aún no sabia si perdonar a la pelirosa. Se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa, Sasuke no se la iba a pasar tan fácil como el rubio zorruno, solo esperaba que Sasuke no se molestase mucho, ya que el Uchiha era muy rencoroso-

-viste teme soy mejor que tú porque yo soy Uzumaki Naruto, dattebayo-pero antes de que pudiera seguir con su discurso sonó su celular, el rubio metió la mano en su bolsillo trasero ante la mirada curiosa de su amiga-Ohayo… ¿Hina-chan?...hai, hai…demo…hai, hai…voy ahora mismo, adiós-colgó y miro a sus amigos que simplemente asintieron con su cabeza-debo irme chicos Hinata me necesita para ver la comida para la cena de mañana-dijo rascándose la nuca nervioso por mañana-Sakura-chan, teme-se despidió para luego salir corriendo. El lugar quedo en un silencio incomodo, Sakura sabía que al dejarlos solos Sasuke ahora no se la dejaría pasar, tenia una regañada más que segura.

-hmp yo también debo irme-musito Sasuke sin mirarla-

-¿eh? ¿A dónde vas?-pregunto confundida, normalmente el pelinegro estaría dándole su sermón por no decir nada y ausentarse pero esta vez no dijo nada-

-¿te acuerdas de Anne?-interrogo el ojinegro a la pelirosa, que solo miro al piso soltando un suspiro, por supuesto que se acordaba de ella, Anne una chica morena hermosa facciones suaves y delicadas, mirada almendrada, cabello sedoso y brillante color chocolate oscuro ondulado que le caía en cascada detrás de su espalda hasta la cintura, una chica que le caía bien a todo el mundo, la chica mas codiciada en la primaria y secundaria, fue novia de Sasuke pero por motivos de mudanza de Sasuke tuvieron que terminar. A pesar de haber sido la rival mas potente y fuerte contra Sakura en el amor por el Uchiha menor, la pelirosa no podía odiar a la morena por más que quisiera, Anne era simplemente perfecta al igual que el Uchiha-

-etto…si-se mordió el labio, sintiendo como su corazón se encogía, apretó los puños detrás de su espalda para que el pelinegro no se diera cuenta-¿porque viene, Ann-chan?

-esta aquí por un intercambio, sabes que ella estudia en Harvard pero quiso hace un intercambio por unos meses-respondió Sasuke automáticamente, pero Sakura pudo ver una brillo especial en los ojos del chico-

-claro, espero poder verla pronto, la extrañe-susurro Sakura fingiendo una sonrisa. Caminaron en silencio hacia la puerta del departamento No Sabaku, cuando llegaron Sakura dirigió su mano lentamente hacia la perilla, sin querer dejar ir al Uchiha sabia que si lo hacia ahora y lo dejaba encontrarse con Blackstone Anne, seria su fin, volverían y acabo su cuento de hadas con el inalcanzable Uchiha menor-

-Adiós, mota rosada-se despidió abrió la puerta y salió. Sakura sin poder evitar sus impulsos, lo detuvo lo cogiéndole de la mano-¿hmp?

-Sasuke, yo…-se mordió el labio "idiota" insulto su inner, Sakura miro a todos lados sin saber que hacer, entonces se sintió atraída hacia el cuerpo del Uchiha, abrió los ojos sorprendidas-¿Qué?-subió su mirada tímidamente y se encontró con la mirada del Uchiha, su androfobia en esos momentos ya no existía, solo él podía traspasar esas barreras-

-Sakura no vuelvas a hacerlo-ordeno Sasuke mirándola enfadado, la pelirosa frunció el ceño confundida mirándolo a los ojos buscando de nuevo respuestas a sus preguntas internas que la estaban volviendo loca-por favor-estaba fue una petición. Sakura abrió los labios para hablar pero no pudo pronunciar nada cuando sintió los labios de Sasuke sobre los suyos moviéndose. Con los ojos abiertos, sorprendida, shockeada ¿eso estaba sucediendo de verdad? Sintió como su piel se erizaba, su corazón iba a toda velocidad que parecía en cualquier momento podría salirse de su pecho, su respiración se había parado. "Sasuke me esta besando" fue lo único que pasó por su mente, para entonces comenzar a seguir el beso de Sasuke primero tímidamente y luego demandar por un poco más. Se estaban besando en el pasillo del edificio de Sakura, el pelinegro lo había comenzado y la androfobia de Sakura se había ido a pasear. Sus brazos se enredaron en el cuello del chico atrayéndolo hacia ella para profundizar más el beso, las manos del chico se colocaron en sus caderas atrayéndola hacia él, haciendo que una corriente eléctrica recorriese el cuerpo de Sakura una por nervios y otra por su androfobia.

RING, RING

"Demonios" pensó Sakura al escuchar como el celular de Sasuke comenzaba a sonar. El chico sonrió entre el beso para luego separarla suavemente de él, al hacerlo sus respiraciones agitadas traspasaban el rostro del otro. ¿Qué pasó? Sakura no entendía nada, sonrojada y la respiración agitada miraba a Sasuke buscando que esto fuera verdad y no una hermosa ilusión creada por su mente.

-adiós Sakura-emitió Sasuke sonriendo de medio lado para luego darle un beso en la mejilla a Sakura que aún estaba en shock, luego de esto Sasuke subió al ascensor para luego desaparecer entra las puertas de la maquina. Ni bien se cerraron Sakura se apoyó contra la pared coloco su mano sobre su corazón que latía fuertemente y su respiración seguía igual de rápida, poco a poco se fue resbalando apoyada en la pared con una sonrisa enamorada en el rostro-

-una más ha caído-escucho una fastidiosa voz, frunció el ceño y levanto su mirada para ver a la persona que menos deseaba ver-ya veo todas son unas zorras y yo que creía que tu al menos tenias mas dignidad, en serio que besarte en medio de un pasillo ha sido todo un espectáculo-dijo divertido cruzándose de brazos-

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Sakura de nuevo furiosa, ahora sus mejillas estaban rojas por la furia que corría con sus venas al tan solo verlo a él-

-y yo que creí que iba a ser mas difícil llevarte a la cama-se burlo mostrando una sonrisa de autosuficiencia-yo cri que serias mas interesante-

-tarado-insulto Sakura para luego con toda la intención devolverle el golpe de esta tarde, pero antes de que su mano se estampara contra la mejilla de él, el cogió su mano y la jaló hacia él y la arrincono contra la pared-¿Qué haces?

-así que eres de las fáciles, entonces esto ser más rápido-comento Neji aun sonriendo y un brillo de maldad en su mirada pero parecía enfadado ¿que rayos pasaba aquí?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de la autora:**

Ni si quiera tengo cara para verlas, mil perdones lo siento por no haber publicado, pro si quieren saber porque me eh ausentado esta en mi fic THF pero francamente ninguna excusa sirve ahora, en serio lo siento no pensaba ausentarme tanto, pero todo se me vino de la nada y lleno mi tiempo, pero ahora les seguiré actualizando capítulos como máximo 3 por semana (: palabra de Gumii con eso las desalenté (¿ en fin si están leyendo esto las amo por seguir el fic a pesar de su tardona autora. De nuevo gracias por leerme :3

**BUENO ESPERO QUE LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO**

**¿Reviews? ¿ALGO? ¿Ideas? ¿Criticas?**


	5. Chapter 5 Enigma Resuelto

**Capítulo 5 **

"**Enigma Resuelto"**

**.**

**Este capitulo tiene soundtrack: h t t p : / w w w. you tube . com/ watch?v = d0Rwk YLJhPE [juntar espacios y yo les diré cuando lo ponen play ;) ]**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>-y yo que creí que iba a ser mas difícil llevarte a la cama-se burlo mostrando una sonrisa de autosuficiencia-yo cri que serias mas interesante-<em>

_-tarado-insulto Sakura para luego con toda la intención devolverle el golpe de esta tarde, pero antes de que su mano se estampara contra la mejilla de él, el cogió su mano y la jaló hacia él y la arrincono contra la pared-¿Qué haces?_

_-así que eres de las fáciles, entonces esto ser más rápido-comento Neji aun sonriendo y un brillo de maldad en su mirada pero parecía enfadado ¿que rayos pasaba aquí?_

_._

_._

_._

…_.._

-¿eh?-Sakura lo miro abriendo sus ojos como platos, no entendía nada ¿Qué quería decir? ¿Más rápido? Estaba loco si pensaba que ella iba a dejarse someterse ante tal Adonis, "¿Cómo que Adonis?" pregunto su propio inner con voz insinuante, oh hasta ella se contradecía, estaba mal muy mal entonces-que manía la tuya de…de acorralarme-balbuceo mirando el pecho del chico que subía y bajaba, no quería subir la mirada y encontrarse con la de Neji, ¿Por qué? Su mirada era tan penetrante, se sentía vulnerable ante él, su androfobia cuando estaba cerca de Neji o Sasuke no funcionaba bien pues no se erizaba y no le daba nervios estar cerca de ellos, lo peor es que Neji era su peor enemigo entonces con más razón debería sentir ese típico repelús contra él pero nada ¿Qué tenia él de bueno o nuevo? Absolutamente nada excepto su gran arrogancia que tenia hasta para repartir cosas que le daba jaqueca a la pelirosa.

Él la odiaba, ella lo odiaba, las cosas eran tan fáciles desde el tercer punto de vista, pero dentro del punto de vista de Sakura era difícil y era raro estar cerca de él, se sentía extraña pues su corazón latía como nunca, su mejillas se ruborizaban sin razón, en su estomago sentía cosquilla, como un nudo se formaba en su garganta cuando lo veía, como sentía que se le secaba la boca cuando lo escuchaba hablar a su manera tan elegante y atrayente, era como así se sentía ahora.

Se relamió los labios, sintiendo como la boca solo se le movía pero ningún sonido salía de esta.

-Sakura…-susurro roncamente en su oído haciendo que el corazón de la chica se detuviese. Lo miro tímidamente y con pavor ¿Qué iba hacer ahora? "Oh por dios" pensó Sakura al ver como Neji soltaba todo su aire sobre su rostro, traspasando su piel, su aliento era tan fresco y mentozo, era perfecto y olía demasiado bien. Como una idiota se dejo hacer por el Hyuga, el maldito tenia sus encantos-¿Qué opinas de una noche conmigo?-susurro divertido pero sin quitarle ese toque travieso, mientras su nariz rosaba la mejilla de ella.

-¿eh?-la pelirosa salió de su ensoñación, como si la hubieran despertado de un hermoso sueño, parpadeo varias veces- ¿are?-miro a todos lados y luego en su frente y lo único que pudo hacer fue darle un empujón con las palmas de sus manos sobre su pecho-estas loco-musito enfadada mirándolo como si pudiera matarlo con la mirada-

-¿loco? Si claro, acéptalo Ha-ru-no mueres por estar en mi cama, yo sé que te lo imaginas-dijo orgullosamente cien por ciento confiado, su voz no se mostraba dudosa era como si hablara la pura verdad. Y al hablar así Sakura hasta se creía las palabras que dijo él-

-sueñas despierto Hyuga-respondió Sakura sonriendo guiñándole un ojo, pero de nuevo fue arrinconada contra el cuerpo de él y la pared, ¿es que era una manía suya acorralarla? ¿Le gustaba sentirla cerca? Sus pechos se tocaban cada vez que subían conforme respiraban, Sakura podía sentir el pecho perfectamente moldeado y trabajo de él, tan duro como el granito pero suave como la seda.

"Su pañuelo" pensó Sakura pero no pudo pensar más su mente se puso en blanco al notar la profunda mirada perla encima de ella-

-es raro-examino Neji con la mirada a la chica que tenia sus mejillas ligeramente coloradas por su acercamiento, sin duda eso incremento su ego y no pudo reprimir una sonrisita de medio lado muestra de su puro estado de egocentrismo. En un rápido movimiento cogió las muñecas de ella para subirlas encima de su cabeza apretando sus manos sobre la blanquecina piel de ella, marcando sus dedos. Acerco su rostro a de ella dejando a centímetros del de ella pero, ella giro su cabeza evitando lo que podría suceder-Sakura-la llamo y esta negó con la cabeza, Neji enfadado chisto, nunca había tenido que rogar tanto por la atención de las mujeres, esta era la primera vez que una mujer hacia esto-

-déjame en paz-jadeo débilmente la ojijade sin mirarlo. Sintió como Neji apretaba mas su agarre, haciéndole soltar otro jadeo-déjame-le pidió nuevamente, pero Neji no lo hizo mas bien soltó una de sus muñecas bruscamente y cogió su mentón con fuerza-

-mírame-ordeno sin rodeos, podía escuchar el tono agrio y furioso, frustrado de su voz. Lentamente como si no quisiera abrió sus ojos mostrando sus hermosos orbes esmeraldas-explícame como tu androfobia no funciona con Uchiha y conmigo-dijo irónicamente, mirándola con decepción-eres igual que todas

-déjame-lo miro a los ojos, rogándole con la mirada, se sentía confundida y aturdida. Sasuke la había besado, Neji le había dado un pañuelo suyo hoy, Sasuke le había dado una regañada, Neji le había dado una cachetada, era un día de esos cuando no sabia ni si quiera sus nombre-

-explícalo- apretó más fuerte su agarre contra su muñeca y su mentón que hizo que Sakura contrajera su cara de dolor. Tenia miedo mucho miedo, Neji le hacia recordar a ese momento que marco su vida con esta actitud que no lograba comprender.

-no lo sé-exclamo Sakura soltándose del agarre mirándolo con las pupilas dilatadas, estaba asustada, cada gesto cada movimiento era igual que el que ese chico había hecho en ese día tan horrible y asqueroso-ni si quiera yo lo entiendo-miro a todos lados como si estuviera enjaulada, Neji confundido la agarro del brazo-déjame ir-pidió pero este no más aseguro su agarre mas fuerte-

-Neji-dijo una voz conocida para los dos, voltearon su cabeza, en al expresión de Sakura se vio claramente el alivio pero en el rostro de Neji se formo una mueca de odio, disgusto y asco-déjala-su voz era la de una persona que no le tenia miedo a nada, pero sin embargo esa persona evitaba su mirada a toda costa.

-vete-le ordeno Neji sin mirarla- o me iré yo

-basta Neji, déjala ella no tiene nada que ver, no tienes que descargar lo que pasó entre tu y yo con ella-dijo Tenten seriamente mirando preocupada a Sakura que estaba mas pálida que un papel-

-tsk idiota-Neji se acercó a zancadas a Tenten, que parecía inquebrantable ahora pero por dentro se estaba desmoronando lentamente. Al sentir como Neji se acercaba directamente hacia ella, tragó duro-

-no sabes nada-escucho como al voz de Neji de mezclaba con el aire, volteo para ver hacia atrás pero Neji ya no estaba, pero había pasado tan cerca de su cuerpo-

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto Tenten corriendo en dirección a una Sakura que parecía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría. Esta solo se limito a negar con la cabeza sintiendo como las lagrimas comenzaban a descender por su rostro-vamos-

.

.

.

**A la mañana siguiente:**

Abrió sus ojos sintiendo como estos ardían y estaban secos, se paso las manos por sus enmarañados cabellos, un suspiro salió de sus labios, volvió a cerrar los ojos tratando de volver a conciliar el sueño. Hacia un lado, hacia el otro, nada funcionaba.

Resignadamente aparto las sabanas que cubrían su cuerpo, lentamente se paro sintiéndose somnolienta, un bostezo salió de su boca. Miro el reloj de la pared "10:30". Hizo una mueva de disgusto, para luego dirigirse hacia el baño.

-me veo igual que Lee después de una fiesta-dijo mirándose al espejo, cogió un peine para comenzar a pasárselo por su cabello. La mujer del espejo hacia lo mismo pero a diferencia de como se veía siempre, la castaña que era resultado de su reflejo, tenia dos grandes bolsas debajo de sus ojos rojos, el cabello lo tenia enredado y sin brillo, su cara estaba pálida y al parecer había llorado sin darse cuenta.

Termino de peinarse el cabello se lo alzo en una cola de cabello dejando que algunos mechones de su cabello cayeran sobre su rostro, hoy no quería hacer nada, con un poco de base para el rostro de había cubierto sus enormes ojeras, se hecho gotas para refrescar su mirada y no se notase que había tenido una mala noche.

Sin muchas ganas llego hacia la cocina del departamento donde vivía con su mejor amigo Lee, a todo eso ¿Dónde estaría él? Miro el sofá para ver por si acaso ahí estuviera como cuando se quedaba dormido en ese sitio viendo televisión sin realmente verla, lo que hacia era realmente velar por su sueño, eso era muy tierno de su parte pero no quería ser la culpable de su desvelo pero esta vez él no estaba.

-ha de estar con Neji-dice la castaña vertiendo un poco de yogurt en un vaso, aún con pijama, antes le hubiera importado su apariencia a esta hora-cuando él llegaba-susurro derrumbándose sobre la silla de la mesita de la cocina. Cerró sus ojos pero no pudo estar mucho tiempo así cuando sonó su celular. Roló los ojos lo ignoraría, pero el sonido siguió insistiendo cogió el celular que estaba al frente de ella-Muchi, muchi

_-Tenten-dijo la voz del otro lado con un toque de preocupación-_

-ha eres tu-dijo con desanimo la castaña con ganas de tirar el celular por la ventana-

_-se nota la emoción porque te haya llamado-trato de bromear sin resultado-etto… ¿ya lo sabia?_

-¿Qué cosa?-interrogo Tenten sin mucho interés, con una mano cogió unas tostadas y se las metió a la boca-

_-hoy es la cena de Naruto e Hinata, ella asistirá-informo tratando se ser suave-_

-a ella no le interesa nada de él, es más prefiere a ese chico Uchiha-comento soltando un suspiro derrotado- de todas maneras él me odia y con razones

_-se lo estas dejando en bandeja de plata ¿en serio?-pregunto Ino sin poder creérselo-_

-como si Sakura estuviera interesada en él-ironizo la ojialmendra para tomar un trago de su yogurt sintiendo como sus ojos escocían-

_-tan rápido te estas dejando vencer ¿tan fácilmente?-presiono la rubia-_

-es momento de dejarle ir ¿no crees?-

_-no, no lo creo-contradijo enfadada-_

-no puedo hacer nada, Neji parece estar interesado en ella-una lagrima bajo por su mejilla y trago fuertemente aguantando el sollozo-

_-es solo porque es la primera chica que lo ignora, cuando Haruno caiga veras que se olvidad de ella-_

-Sakura no es así-refuto. Era cierto la pelirosa no tenia la culpa de que el Hyuga fuera tan orgulloso además lo había visto todo, cuando Sakura se había besado con ese pelinegro también como una sonrisa de enamorada tan parecida a la suya cuando beso por primera vez beso al Hyuga, no había manera que Sakura se fijaría en Neji, porque ella conocía ese sentimiento ella lo había vivido en carne propia-

_-el otro día la vi con Sai, la muy idiota le estaba coqueteando-se quejo-_

-para ti todas las chicas andan detrás de Sai-musito soltando un resoplido se limpio las lagrimas-

_-es que todas lo hacen-dramatizo soltando aire-_

-vale debo irme, adiós Ino-colgó sin esperar una respuesta, no quería escuchara ni saber nada.

Quería, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder volver el tiempo. Podría cambiar tantas cosas y arreglarlas, pero no se podía y lo peor que todo era su culpa, por eso él era como era, él no tenia la culpa de ser como era, él tenia todo el derecho. Aunque él no lo aceptara Tenten sabía que por dentro se estaba desmoronando al igual que ella, le dolía tanto ser la culpable del color de él. Tan solo quería enmendar las cosas.

"Retroceder el tiempo" pensó cerrando los ojos y una lagrima bajo por su mejilla tan salada y cristalina como su dolor.

Su corazón dolía demasiado. ¿Algún día acabaría?

"No puedo seguir así" un sollozo salió de sus labios

Cinco años eran suficientes para haber roto su corazón por completo, pero él seguía tan latente en su corazón como el primer día que lo vio, tan caballeroso y educado. Ese chico que era capaz de dar su vida por ella, si se lo hubiera pedido. Ese chico que estaba dispuesto a bajar la luna si ella lo quería.

Pero ese chico ya no existía, no más. Debía olvidarlo y no aferrarse al recuerdo pero cada día que pasaba lo que hacia era todo lo contrario.

¿Cuándo dejaría a su corazón descansar en paz?

Sacudió su cabeza, dejo el vaso de lado y se paró. Miro el reloj y luego el calendario, era un día doloroso e importante, tendría que arreglarse pero cuando se vio de nuevo en el espejo soltó un suspiro de decepción y resignación, la frustración agobiaba por completo, pero por el momento debía arreglar la maraña que antes tenia por un bonito cabello castaño chocolate.

Soltó el peine, levanto su mirada y vio como sus ojos seguían igual que hace rato como si recién se hubiese levantado por un lado era cierto pero por otro sus ojos demostraban su estado total, demacración y descuido total. Su cabello al menos ya parecía mejor ahora tenia brillo, gracias a la crema de peinar y un poco de cuidado, esta vez no se lo amarraría en dos colitas.

.

.

.

**((((((((((((((((((((Flashback)))))))))))))))))))**

_-así nunca le gustare-se mordió el labio fuertemente. Vestida en un buzo había llegado de su clase de futbol, su cara estaba roja por el esfuerzo que había hecho, sus cabellos se le pegaban a la mejilla por el sudor. Sin duda no era la novia del chico perfecto de su colegio._

_Se miro al espejo, haciendo un mohín de pena por ella misma. ¿Cómo pudo haberle gustado? Si ella era una chica horrible, su cabello siempre lo tenia amarrado en una cola de cabella o en dos bolitas, su cara era redonda y no tenia pómulos pronunciados como las modelos de revistas, sus grandes ojos marrones no tenían muchas pestañas que lucir ¿Qué lo que él había visto en una chica tan plana como ella?_

_Se relamió los labios y decidió ir como siempre lo hacia cuando se veían, a pesar de que esta era una cita oficial, su primera cita. _

_Al menor ahora que se había bañado se sentía más fresca, pero no más tranquila._

_Tan solo pensar que era su primera cita oficial, hacia que su corazón latiese desembocadamente y su respiración parara. Ahora haría casi a los consejos que le daba a Ino, debía ser natural, no tratar de ser otra persona, debía ser ella misma, Tenten Ama, solo ella._

_Se termino de alistar con dos moñitos bien hechos, un poco de maquillaje, gloss en los labios, delineado en sus ojos, nada fuera de lo común. Salió por la puerta de su casa y vio el gran auto y las ganas de meterse a su casa nacieron en ella, pero todo desapareció cuando lo vio salir._

_Perfecto, él era el prototipo de príncipe azul perfecto._

_Trago saliva sonoramente. No debía haber salido así tan natural y común, debió haberse maquillado mejor y haberse esmerado más en un peinado a la altura de él, no salir así como así. _

_Él vino con una sonrisa hermosa en su rostro, se acercó lentamente al rostro de la castaña que parecía haberse perdido en la hermosura de su novio. Su mano se dirigió hacia su mejilla que rápidamente se coloreo de un tierno carmín, haciendo que él agrandara su sonrisa y ella hiciera un mohín de nuevo._

_-te vez mas linda con el cabello suelto-musitó para luego coger los moñitos y soltarlos. Su cabello se cerró como una cortina en la espalda de Tenten-si eres definitivamente mas linda con el cabello libre-_

**((((((((((((((((((((((((Fin del Flashback))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¿ahora soy más linda?-pregunto al aire viéndose al espejo, tragando el sollozo. ¿Por qué tuvo que recordar ese momento? ¿Acaso era masoquista? Al parecer so. Vestida con un buzo color azul marino y un top blanco con el cabello suelto y ensortijado en las puntas. Cerró la puerta del departamento lentamente, miro a su alrededor el mundo seguía como siempre. Nada había cambiado.

Llego al lugar donde la persona que arriesgo su vida por la de ella. Hacia un poco frio, bueno era otoño, el viento corría moviendo sus cabellos, el top ahora no le serbia de mucho, pero no le importaba. Podía soportar el frio, ella tenia que poder aunque ya su piel por el clima templado se hubiera puesto de gallina.

Camino sin querer llegar a su destino realmente, solo tenia unas pocas monedas en su bolsillo después de todo el metro no era muy barato para una persona como ella, sobre todo si el lugar donde tenia que llegar estaba muy lejos. No importaba ella seguiría, debía verlo al menos este año y no huir como cada año lo hacia.

Una rosa blanca en su mano se balanceaba junto con su cartera. Blanco un color que significaba tantas cosas buenas suerte, paz, tranquilidad, pero nada de eso sentía ahora mismo. En este momento quería tirar sus cosas y salir de ese lugar pero la obligación hacia que sus pies siguieron llevándola a ese lugar donde enfrentaría la realidad que había evitado por tantos años.

La noche anterior se lo había pensado mucho, ir o no ir algo así "como ser o no ser de William Shakespeare" pero aquí era más difícil según su punta de vista de ella. Además el recuerdo de esa noche aún seguía latente.

¿Neji estaba enamorado de Sakura?

-tsk-chisto una voz haciendo que se sobresaltase. Apretó los parpados fuertemente ¿Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta?

"Idiota, idiota, idiota" se insulto una y mil veces, al ver la figura que tenia delante de ella. Era mas claro que el agua, él también estaba aquí, pero como ella nunca venia no se había cuenta, o si lo sabia, pero de todas maneras había querido venir. Solo por verlo a él, una vez más a solas, como en los viejos tiempos, aunque ahora su príncipe azul la odiara totalmente, ella quería verlo.

-No sabia que estabas aquí-dijo sin voz relamiéndose los labios Tenten mirándolo. El chico solo se limito a dejar la rosa blanca en la lapida de al frente para luego girar sobre sus talones, depuesto a dejarla hablar sola e ignorarla, como siempre-

Dolía tanto, dolía no poder si quiera escuchar su voz al menos para insultarlo. Pero hoy el había optado por ignorarla pero ella había visto el dolor escrito en sus inexpresivos orbes perlas. Quería poder abrazarlo y calmar su dolor, suavizarle la carga.

Él sentía que era el culpable de todo esto, por ser tan ciego y haberse dejado engañar por ella. Había sido tan iluso por haberse quedado ciego por el amor pero no volvería a pasar jamás, nunca más, él no se lo permitiría de nuevo. No podía volver a tropezar con la misma piedra. Tenten Ama ya no tenía poder en él, ese chica solo era escoria, una basura más del mundo, que nadie extrañaría si moría.

Había escuchado los pasos que se habían comenzado a notar por las hojas que rompían las zapatillas de esa persona. Seguro era alguien sin relevancia así que no se digno a levantar la mirada. Le daba igual quien fuera, mientras no se metiera con él, todo en orden pero cuando vio que era ella las ganas de irse o gritarle sus verdades habían sido realmente poderosas, pero no se dejaría llevar por los impulsos de los sentimientos.

Eso seria muy infantil e inmaduro para que un chico como él hiciera eso.

-no te vayas-pidió ella, pero su voz sonaba tan lejana para él y ella lo sabia. Él la ignoraría como todos los años lo había hecho al igual que ella nunca había venido aquí-

-¿Por qué me quedaría?-pregunto sin sentimientos. La gelidez de su voz congelo por completo el corazón de la ojimiel, se lo tenia bien merecido pero sin embargo era como si le clavaran espinas en el corazón-

-yo…yo me voy, tu debes quedarte-musito Tenten. Dejo suavemente la rosa blanca muy lejos de la rosa de él, para no incomodarlo.

"Maito Guy, 06/07/2005. R.I.P" Se leía en las letras colocadas en la gran lapida que estaba delante de ellos dos. Esa persona que ahora yacía muerta en aquel cajón del cual jamás volvería a salir, había sido una persona muy importante para ellos dos. Por eso ahora los dos estaban ahí.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan hipócrita?-voto como si fuera veneno él mirándola mal como si con la mirada pudiese matarla. Tenten solo bajo la mirada y unas cuantas lagrimas volvieron a descender por sus mejillas color negro por el rímel-

-la verdad es que jamás podrás olvidar ¿verdad? Nunca dejaras ir el pasado, Neji-trago duro y un sollozo salió- perdóname por favor. Fui una estúpida-rogo mientras otro sollozo remplazaba su voz. Él se limito a mirarla y luego se volteo para luego irse.

Por su culpa el Hyuga había cambiado tanto, por su culpa tantas chicas sufrían, por su culpa el sufría, todo era su culpa.

Si tan solo pudiese regresar el tiempo…

.

.

.

**(((((((((((((((((((Flashback)))))))))))))))))**

_-sabes nunca es tarde para enmendar los errores-parafraseo una frase de su hermano la pelirosa balanceándose en el columpio-_

_-lo que yo hice no tiene perdón-contradijo la castaña mirando el piso- no tiene ninguno_

_-si lo siente de verdad, sobre todo de corazón, él con el tiempo te lo perdonara-susurro Sakura-deja que el tiempo cure su corazón_

**((((((((((((((((((((Fin del Flashback))))))))))))))))))**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Por otro lado:**

-Sakura-chan te vez muy linda-dijo el rubio comiendo chocolate, guiñándole un ojos divertido a su amiga, que solo se sonrojaba ante la mirada de sus dos mejores amigos que la habían acompañado a comprar un vestido para la cena de hoy en al noche en la mansión Hyuga-

-realmente ese color te va-una voz femenina alago a la Haruno-

-gracias Anne-sonrió la pelirosa que no podía evitar parecer un tomate. Sobre todo si vestía un vestido que solo le tapaba medio muslo color plateado que le caía en capaz con una corsé por la parte de arriba, y la mirada del Uchiha encima de ella, oh si esto era demasiado para la Haruno, que también agradecía que si hermana no estuviera en la ciudad porque Gaara jamás la dejaría usar algo así.

-ah extrañaba estar con ustedes tres-dijo la castaña con una sonrisa en los labios. Sasuke y Naruto rieron ante el comentario de ella, que solo alzo la ceja y le guiño un ojo a Sakura que solo le devolvió el gesto.

Sin dura esa chica era perfecta, divertida, inteligente, orgullosa, hermosa, extrovertida, carismática, cariñosa. Tenía celos de ella, y más cuando veía como Sasuke y Anne se miraban en cualquier momento o se reían de la nada y Naruto ni ella era participes de su mundo que montaban la expareja.

A pesar de todo la estaba pasando bien, pero tenia miedo a que Anne cambiara las cosas de la noche a la mañana y volviera a revolucionar el mundo del menor Uchiha de nuevo. Sakura tenía miedo a que los sentimientos de esos dos chicos que fueron forzados a terminar renacieran y ella volviera a ser solo la mejor amiga de Sasuke. No podía odiar a Anne no era su culpa ser ella.

-Hinata-chan dice que el suegro esta de buenas hoy día-comento Naruto guardando el traje que había escogido para esa noche. Había hecho que sus amigos recorrieran media ciudad solo para encontrar la ropa perfecta. Todo debía ser perfecto.

Sasuke no había escogido nada, no lo creía necesario, según él ya tenía muchos ternos por las conferencias, reuniones, fiestas de sus padres. Por pertenecer a la familia Uchiha. Su ropa era formal casi siempre solo con sus amigos se podía permitir ponerse una playera y unos vaqueros.

Todos sabían que el rubio se estaba comiendo la cabeza por caerle bien al patriarca de los Hyuga, sabia que era un tipo duro y fácil de molestar, además Naruto y Hiazhi ya se habían tropezado y nada había salido bien. Con solo decir que Naruto fue a prisión una noche por acercarse mucho al padre de Hinata, era bastante. Pero esta vez el rubio Uzumaki se esforzaría en agradarle al padre de su novia, aunque fuera un huérfano, él tenía modales y era digno de tener una novia tan linda como lo era la menor de los Hyuga, bueno al menos trataría, la intención contaba.

-creo que este será-informo Sakura para luego ingresar al vestidor para cambiarse a su ropa normal. Al terminar de cambiarse salió y vio que sus amigos ya tenían en bolsas las cosas que habían comprado solo faltaba ella.

.

.

.

[…]

.

.

.

Comían un helado en una de las mesas del lugar llamado "D'Onofrio" Una heladería con mucha trayectoria y cada vez que venia Sakura y Gaara a visitar a su padre, este los traía aquí. Un lugar que traía tantos recuerdos buenos pero también traería malos cuando Kakashi ya no resistiera más su enfermedad y pasara a mejor vida pero no lo hacia así que Sakura aún era feliz.

Naruto había pedio un helado de coco con naranja, algo sin duda raro, es más el sueño del rubio era tener un helado de sabor Ramen, algo asqueroso para la mayoría pero así era el rubio. Sasuke tenia entre sus manos un helado de mora azul con coco a pesar de no gustarle lo dulce comía un helado, mejor dicho acido pero dulce, nada empalagoso algo así, el pelinegro podía comer. Mientras que Anne había perdido un helado sabor uva y chocolate, una combinación rara para todos pero así era ella. Por ultimo Sakura había pedido un helado sabor chicle con fresa, que Naruto a veces intentaba quitarle y recibía golpes por parte de las dos chicas por esto y escuchaba los insultos de su mejor amigo.

Unos trabajadores entraron con un poster enrrollado que luego empezaron a abrir y deja ver una imagen que impacto a varias chicas. Ni si quiera habían terminado de ver el poster gigantesco se escucharon gritos, risas de felicidad, y mucho movimiento.

Anne y Sakura ni si quiera tuvieron vergüenza, pues las dos comenzaron a gritar y a saltar como locas, y Sasuke y Naruto estaban mas perdidos que piojo en cabeza de calvo, no entendían la reacción de todas las chicas por los chicos del gran poster.

"Clic" hizo las cabezas de los dos mejores amigos al ver el nombre del grupo de chicos que estaban en el poster. Ahora todo era comprensible, por eso miles de chicas gritaban sobre todo sus dos mejores amigas que no podía creérselo, las dos temblaban de la emoción y no terminaban de digerir la nueva información que acababan de recibir por el gran poster. Eran la emoción e hiperactividad en vivo y en directo.

-¿lo han escuchado?-se escucho la voz de una voz muy conocida para todos sobre todo para el rubio que se limito a sonreír asintiendo con la mano- ellos vienen a Tokio-culmino Hinata para luego unirse al festejo con sus mejores amigas.

Todas las chicas bueno la mayoría, estaba feliz y emocionada por la presencia de esos chicos aquí en Tokio en el próximo mes, una vez que ellos vinieran causarían revolución. El grupo de chicos era muy conocido por toda Asia, se podría decir quien no lo conociera era un ermitaño.

-¡Double S Five O One!-gritaron las tras chicas abrazadas hacienda reír mas a Naruto que se único al festejo-

-estoy tan feliz al fin podre conocer a mi marido Kim Hyun Joong*-dijo Sakura, haciendo que Sasuke alzara una ceja-

-yo, estoy tan feliz porque conoceré al amor de mi vida Jung Min* y su baile sexy-dijo Naruto con corazoncitos en los ojos, haciendo que varios chicos lo vieron extrañados- le pediré que me enseñe su baile, dattebayo

-Naruto-chan ese es mio-refuto Hinata sonrojada dándole un golpe en la nuca a su novio-

-¡Hinata-chan me saca la vuelta con un Idos!-lloriqueo Naruto con lágrimas en los ojos, tirando de Sasuke, que lo miraba con fuego en su mirada-

-yo conoceré a Kim Hyung Jun*-dijo Anne tirándose en el asiento de la mesa, sin poder creérselo-ya veo como mi pensión se ira en este mes porque su concierto será el próximo mes, oh me duele en mi tacañees-dramatizo

-compraremos los boletos ni bien venga Gaara debo ver a KHJ* como sea-dijo la pelirosa completamente decidida. El Uchiha menor la miro como si eso fuera tan infantil pero a ella muy poco le importaba-

-hmp también le diremos de lo nuestro-dijo jalándola hacia él, la pelirosa lo miro sorprendida y un ligero carmín comenzó a llenar sus mejillas, haciendo que el sonriera de medio lado.

Todos se quedaron de piedra y voltearon a ver si es que lo que habían escuchado era producto de su imaginación o era la purísima realidad, pero al ver como el Uchiha cogía de la mano de ella con tal seguridad y confianza, cayeron en la realidad Sasuke y Sakura eran pareja pero ¿Cuándo fue el nacimiento de tal hecho? Nadie lo sabia, hasta el rubio que era la persona más cercana a ellos no lo sabía.

-¿Na-ni?-balbucearon todos excepto una chica que miraba las manos de los dos chicos sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, su corazón había parado de latir por un segundo y el aire ya no llegaba a sus pulmones "¿Qué?"-

-hmp-Sasuke sonrió de medio lado pero también se había dado cuenta de la reacción de ella-

-¿eh?-mientras tanto la pelirrosa aún seguía en shock "¿estoy saliendo con Sasuke?" se pregunto a si misma, sin pensarlo se dio una leve cachetada sobre su mejilla para despertar de este maravilloso sueño luego se pellizco ante la atenta mirada de todos-no, es verdad-pesó en voz alta Sakura para luego oír carcajadas a su alrededor y sus mejillas se ruborizaron más-

-¡felicidades!-grito un rubio tirándose en su encima, todo era perfecto ahora…

Anne miro a Sakura y a Sasuke de nuevo luego a toda la gente que sonreía por la noticia, era una escena de una película, tan hermosa y tierna pero ella no pertenecía ahí, ella había vuelto por Sasuke pero al parecer los años de su separación ahora le pasaban las cuentas. Cogió su bolso y silenciosamente salió ¿Qué más podía hacer?

.

.

.

**En el aeropuerto de Tokio**

-no, no puede ser-dijo enfadada Temari mirando a la chica que trabajaba en el aeropuerto de Tokio-¿Cómo que el vuelo se tardara unas cinco horas más?-la chica la miro con miedo pero Temari parecía que iba a comérsela en ese momento-

-cinco días-dijo la pobre chica tragando saliva mirando por ayuda a todos lados-

-vale Temari no es como si el niño no supiera a donde debe ir es más él conoce mejor que nosotros dos-salvando a la pobre chica, Gaara apareció con dos cafés en la mano extendiéndole uno a la rubia que fruncía el ceño sin poder creer lo que había pasado-

-entonces ¿nos iremos sin él?-pregunto alzando una ceja frustrada para luego tomar un sorbo de café-

-así parece-respondió el pelirrojo girando sobre sus talones emprendiendo camino hacia la puerta, las cosas iban a tardar pero Sakura le había enviado un mensaje diciendo que debería venir ahora en estos momentos, y eso era lo que quería hacer los boletos ya estaban comprados, si Temari quería venir o no con él, solo porque el otro señor no podía adelantar su viaje, no era su problema pero sin embargo le fastidiaba-

-¡Gaara!-chillo ella para luego coger unos papeles de escritorio de la chica que miro confundida la acción de la chica rubia pero agradeció que ya se fuera-espérame-dijo alcanzado al chico que solo la ignoro-eres un tonto no es por mi es por Sakura ella lo necesita

-no parece, ¿sigues enamorada de él?-pregunto volteando bruscamente y mirarla a los ojos, su voz había sonado tan autoritaria y tan seria que Temari tenia miedo a responder al igual que él tenia miedo a su respuesta, pero debería superarlo.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron como dos platos, esa pregunta se lo hacia ella a diario, no ella no estaba de enamorada de él, no podía mejor dicho no debía, Sakura y ese chico tenían historia desde siempre y por su culpa por no cuidarla esa noche, todo se había esfumado, aunque Sakura dijera que ella no estaba enamorada de él, ella sabia mejor que nadie que si lo estaba pero la pelirosa estaba tan sumida en la ida del Uchiha menor que no se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos, pero ahora que él también volvía ella debía dejar que ellos fueran lo que siempre debieron ser, aunque le doliera además estará Gaara…

-yo...yo…-no podía completar frase alguna. Gaara apretó fuertemente sus puños y la miro haciendo un mohín con su boca para luego dar vuelta y seguir con su camino y ella simplemente se limito a seguirlo en silencio pero de nuevo el pelirrojo se detuvo-

-Anne ha vuelto-informo Gaara mirando al cielo ahora que estaban fuera, la chica de la cual había estado enamorado por muchos años pero que ella solo lo veía como un mejor amigo estaba de nuevo en Konoha y esta vez lucharía pero Temari ahora lo confundía en la noche había estado seguro de lo que quería pero Anne y su vuelta Temari y su vuelta, estaban haciendo que se comiera la cabeza, de lo único que estaba seguro era que quería proteger a su hermana-

-¿Qué?-

.

.

.

**En la noche, Konoha:**

_-¿segura?-pregunto Temari dudando un poco la mire divertida tratando de cubrir mi nerviosismo-_

_-claro rubia por algo te he traído ¿no?-pregunte jalándola del brazo haciéndola adentrarse a las calles-_

_-no lo sé-susurro ella-pero tengo un mal presentimiento-_

_-claro~-dije yo-_

_-hey no te burles siempre son ciertos-dijo mirando con asco las calles- que alguien por dios limpie este sitio es un basurero en vivo y en directo-dijo ella poniendo sus dedos en su nariz cerrando sus fosas nasales-_

_-calla diva-dije pero entonces mire algo negro motoso- Ahh-chille entonces la mota negra se convirtió en algo y ya no era tan amorfa como la primera vez que la mire, era un rata que salió huyendo despavorida-mierda-maldije para mis adentros y Temari se tapó la boca pero sin éxito porque un grito de sorpresa salió-_

_-¿Es que me quieres matar de un paro cardiaco?-me dijo jalando un poco mi cachete en forma de regaño-_

_- lo siento-dije refunfuñando sobándome mi mejilla-loca-_

_-jum, Sakura prometo decirle a tu hermano que eres un adicta a la adrenalina-dijo con nerviosismo evitando una botella de licor tirada en el piso con la boca rota en mil pedacitos a su lado-_

_-claro cariño ¿relájate?-le sugerí-_

_-como si pudiera-rezongo_

_Una risa estridente se escuchó a lo lejos_

_-¿Qué diablos fue eso?-pregunto Temari mirando hacia todos los lados-_

_-tranquila ya cruzamos este sitio de mala fe-le susurre tratando se tranquilizarla ella asintió aspirando aire-_

_-prometo decirle a Gaara que te lleve a un psicólogo-dijo ella mientras yo me aferraba a su brazo- deberías hacerme caso pro algo soy yo aquí la mayor ¿Sakura?_

_-claro-dije perdida _

_Al parecer el mal presentimiento de Temari había pasado a mi pecho estrujándolo fuertemente me sentía nerviosa bueno más de lo que ya estaba mis piernas me escocían me mordía el labio fuertemente deseando correr pero eso sería poner más estérica a la No Sabaku _

_-promete que jamás volveremos por aquí-dijo ella caminando más rápido-_

_-cla…_

_CRASH_

_._

_._

_._

-¡Nooo!-grito Sakura-no de nuevo por favor-musito sintiendo como espasmos recorrían su cuerpo fuertemente haciendo temblar bruscamente. Respiro hondo tratando de calmarse pero podía sentir como las lagrimas de nuevo estaban en sus orbes y los sollozos en su garganta

Ring, Ring

Lentamente se movió para coger el teléfono, miro la pantalla y salto del sillón botando las palomitas que había tenido en su regazo miro a todos lados buscando con la mirada algo hasta que encontró un indicio una papelito en su mano pegado con un poco de cinta. Divertida por esa acción que había hecho decidió ponerse a leer lo que decía la nota

Ring, Ring

Bueno seria en otro momento pues el teléfono no parecía querer rendirse. Dejo el papelito sobre el televisor que aún seguía prendido pero ya no había la película que estaban viendo si no estaba dando un reportaje sobre la comida tradicional.

-Diga-contesto Sakura acomodándose la garganta para que no sonara gangosa por el recuero que acababa de tener-

_-Sakura-chan son las 6:30 la cena es a la 7:00 ¿paso por ti? O ¿vas a ir sola?-pregunto una voz chillona que se oía muy nerviosa-_

-ve directamente yo ya iré, además tu eres el importante ahí-respondió Sakura con una pequeña sonrisita en sus labios al oi como su amigo tiraba algunas cosas-

_-¿Antonio Banderas o Calvin Klein?-_

-¿Qué?-Sakura no podía creer lo que el rubio le estaba peguntando-¿hablas de perfumes?-una carcajada se salió de sus labios, Naruto jamás usaba de eso

_-es en serio, dattebayo-se quejo el rubio por el otro lado de la línea-_

-¿Antonio?-alzo una ceja confundida riendo, no quería hacer sentir mal a su amigo pero no podía evitarlo, era demasiado Naruto a lo Antonio Banderas-

_-ahí, te debo colgar, por cierto Hinata dice que mandara a alguien a recogerte dice que una dama es mal vista llegando sola-informo para luego colgar dejando con la palabra en la boca a la pelirrosa-_

Guardo su teléfono confundida y luego miro la nota que estaba encima del televisor, la leyó y lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreír, una sonrisa de una chica enamorada, una muy tierna y tonta…

"Me he ido porque el dobe

me necesita, te veo luego

S.H"

Sasuke Uchiha le había dejado una nota, ella sabia que él no era de hacer esas cosas pero sin embargo aquí para ella se lo había escrito sin importar que fuera cursi y tonto, simplemente era un nota pero con mucho valor para ella.

.

.

.

[…]

**EMPIECEN A ESCUCHAR MUSICA DRAMATICA (¿?) OKEY IGNOREN ESO PERO ES UN CONSEJO xD**

Se termino de maquillar, se miro al espejo tenia el cabello recogido en una cola alta unos mechones enmarcando su rostro de manera suave, el vestido plateado en capaz estaba ya sobre su cuerpo demostrando su curvilíneo cuerpo y sus esculturales piernas que casi no mostraba por lo que paso esa noche pero hoy iba a estar son el Uchiha tenia que estar a la altura y superar sus miedo además Naruto la necesitaba bien arreglada para que Hiazhi viera que se juntaba con buenas personas.

-vamos-guardo sus cosas personales en su cartera cuando escucho que su celular sonaba era un mensaje de Sasuke que le decía que ya había llegado a la cena y que la estaban esperando…

Cerro la puerta con una sonrisa, pero los tacones de las sandalias plateadas la fastidiaban, a ella le gustaba tener sus zapatillas o converse para salvarse pero esta vez estaba prohibida en ponerse ese tipo de calzado. Chisto enfadada sintiendo como los tacones habían elevado su altura cuando estaba en elevador tenia que alzarse de puntillas para alcanzar un botón pero esta vez no llegaba perfectamente.

Salió del ascensor, dejo su llave en la entrada por seguridad para luego salir por la puerta principal que se abrieron automáticamente al sentir como ella se acercaba pero estaba incomoda una mirada sobre ella, la podía sentir y la ponía muy nerviosa, empezó a caminar mas rápido tenia que llegar ya al estacionamiento.

El corazón se le iba a salir del pecho ya había pasado por esto y no quería volver a repetir de nuevo lo que alguna vez paso esa noche, se arrepentía de usar un vestido tan corto como el de ahora, odiaba los tacones que usaba ahora porque le entorpecían los pies y no la dejaban caminar más rápido si no caería y estropearía en todo lo que había trabajado para tener su velada perfecta.

Escucho pasos acercarse hacia su lugar donde estaba, miro a todos lados mordiéndose el labio sacándose un poco de sangre, apretó su abrigo de seda negro transparente costra su cuerpo buscando algo de refugio entonces lo vio un hombre con una sonrisa perversa se acercó a ella el miedo comenzó a embaucarla sin dejarla pensar en orden.

Las lagrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, quería correr, quería gritar, quería pedir ayuda, quería salir de ese lugar, pero no podía estaba quieta sus labios no se movían un grito y un sollozo se habían ahogado ahí, podía sentir como las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas de nuevo. Trago duro esta vez estaba sola, Sasuke ya estaba en la cena y la esperaba, Naruto también, Anne estaba en su universidad, ella ahora estaba sola…

Vio como el hombre se acercó a ella a paso de una fiera cazando a su presa, las piernas le temblaron. Cerro los ojos y los volvió abrir se encontró respirando el olor a alcohol de nuevo cerca de ella y el hombre la agarro por la cintura y ella solo lo miro sorprendida, el miedo estaba en ella la había congelado. El chico le desgarro el abrigo que fue tan fácil pues la seda se rasgo y cedió rápidamente…Sakura sabia que pasaría en ese momento y quería morir…

**PLAY RIGHT NOW, SE LOS ORDENO ewé**

Un sonido en seco sonó, abrió los ojos y vio al hombre tirado en el piso con sangre en su nariz, estaba desmayado. Miro a todos lados y encontró al chico que la había salvado y al fin pudo gritar. Su cuerpo cedió ante el miedo y se dejo caer al piso pero no sintió el impacto unos brazos detuvieron que su cuerpo llegase al piso, esta vez sintió como dos brazos envolvían su cuerpo, protegiéndola de todo.

Las lagrimas mojaron el terno de él pero al parecer no le importaba, solo la abrazaba fuertemente y ella no podía evitar tener escalofríos, pero su androfobia tampoco funciono con él como ya se había dado cuenta desde que lo conoció, él le era inmune a su fobia, él podía acercarse a ella cuanto quisiera y como quisiera y ella solo por pura inercia reaccionaria pero no por su miedo si no porque él era él y hacia que su corazón latiera de una manera desenfrenada y sintiera algo en el estomago.

-shhh tranquila-su voz sonaba tan suave no como las otras veces que sonaba prepotente y orgullosa muy fastidiosa para Sakura pero esta vez agradeció poder escuchar esa voz que hacia que se sintiera en casa y el miedo se hubiera esfumado.

Los temblores seguían en su cuerpo y sus manos se fueron a la espalda de él, clavándole las uñas en su espalda malogrando su perfecto terno negro pero de nuevo a él no le parecía importar, solo quería calmarla.

El estacionamiento había estado solo cuando ella había llegado no entendía como él había llegado, pero aún sentía como su corazón latía pero no por miedo si no era por él, y su confortable abrazo donde se sentía protegida de todo y contra todo…

-te vez más linda con el cabello suelto-susurro entre sus cabellos él, para coger el moño y soltar su cabello rosa dejándolo caer sobre sus hombros desprendiendo un exquisito olor a cerezos llenando sus fosas nasales.

_-te vez mas linda con el cabello suelto-musitó para luego coger los moñitos y soltarlos. Su cabello se cerró como una cortina en la espalda de Tenten-si eres definitivamente mas linda con el cabello libre-_

A lo único que ella atino fue esconder su rostro en el hueco de su cuello de él, sintiendo el latir de su corazón de él y lo más raro es que también latía de la misma forma que el de ella de una manera tan rápida y fuerte.

-shhh estoy contigo-la abrazo con más fuerza contra su cuerpo y ella solo clavo mas fuerte sus uñas y un desgarrado sollozo salió de su boca.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

Este es el mejor capitulo que eh escrito eh podido sentir cada sentimiento de Tente, Sakura, Gaara, Temari, de cada uno de los personajes. Eh muerto en el rencuentro de Neji y Tenten, el final no era como el que me salió créanme que ni si quiera tenia pensado que eso pasara simplemente mientras escribía se me ocurrió. No odien a Anne ewé ella es buena persona pero fue forzaba a separarse del Uchiha menor pero como se habrán dado cuenta nuevos enredos amorosos nacen en este capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado y creo que es muy obvio quien la rescato, no es el príncipe azul perfecto pero aklsjdasldjsakl demasiada emoción cuando escribí eso *.* apareció de la nada el tío. Mueren un momento con esa escena ;) GRACIAS POR LEER, LAS AMO ESTO ES POR USTEDES PEDIDO POR USTEDES PARA USTEDES mucho ustedes xD

**BUENO ESPERO QUE LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO**

**¿Reviews? ¿ALGO? ¿Ideas? ¿Criticas?**


	6. Chapter 6 La Cena

**Capitulo 6:**

**.**

**.**

"**La Cena"**

_._

_._

_._

_A lo único que ella atino fue esconder su rostro en el hueco de su cuello de él, sintiendo el latir de su corazón de él y lo más raro es que también latía de la misma forma que el de ella de una manera tan rápida y fuerte._

_-shhh estoy contigo-la abrazo con más fuerza contra su cuerpo y ella solo clavo mas fuerte sus uñas y un desgarrado sollozo salió de su boca._

.

.

.

Las consecuencias de su androfobia llegaban a ser catastróficas y para mala suerte de los dos Sakura era muy sensible en este terreno. Es decir la pelirosa por los nervios y la ansiedad se había ha comenzado a intentar quitarse la piel rasguñándose sus piernas y sus brazos, clavándose las uñas, tratándose de limpiarse porque ahora era más "sucia" de lo que ya era confundiéndolo quería hacer algo pero no sabia. Cada movimiento cada cosa que hacia la ponía muy ansiosa, ella era un completo manojo de nervios y a veces le pasaba sus nervios, él nunca había estado en una situación parecía y menor estando desinformado.

La piel de Sakura estaba toda rasguñada sobre todo como antes había sido mencionado sus piernas y sus brazos, algunas partes de su vientre y en sus mejillas estaban algo rojas por las uñas. Lo que parecía para Neji que Sakura se estaba intentando desgarra la piel era la pura realidad, Sakura se tenia asco a si misma, ella aún no había superado lo que paso aquella noche y mas lo de hoy día, era aun completo caos. Se sentía sucia e impura, no debía estar viva si no debajo de 14 metros de la tierra, era una escoria en este mundo pero él no la dejaba dañarse sin palabras solo con acciones.

Era un silencio que solo era roto por los sollozos de ella y los pasos que daban para caminar. Neji al verla sintió un nudo en su estomago tenia algo en su pecho una especia de dolor "¿Qué es lo que me esta pasando?" se pregunto Neji confundido pero no era tiempo para pensar en eso, sin pensárselo mucho se quito su saco para ponérselo sobre los hombros de Sakura, la vio estremecerse ante su contacto. "Su androfobia" pensó lógicamente él pero no era por eso, estaba muy lejos de ser eso pero ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta.

Se sentía avergonzada seguro él ya le tendría asco, repugnancia y disgusto bueno más de lo que ya antes él "sentía" ¿Por qué tuvo ser la persona que la salvara? ¿Por qué el tenia que haber venido? ¿Por qué tuvo que aparecer? ¿Por qué estaba aquí? ¿Por qué no había estado en otro sitio? ¿Por qué tenia que ver como se quedaba quieta? ¿Por qué tenia que ser Hyuga? La frustración corría por el cuerpo de Sakura junto con su sangre pero su asco hacia ella misma también y que para mal comenzaba a crecer, quería darse un baño y restregarse el jabón contra su cuerpo hasta borrar cualquier suciedad en su cuerpo, jamás volvería a dejar que un hombre la tocase.

El pelicastaño la condujo hacia su auto, un mercedes negro y como comúnmente Sakura esperaba que su egocentrismo saliera a flote, conociendo bien al Hyuga seguro comenzaría a pavonearse por su hermoso carro pero sucedió todo lo contrario, confundida al no escuchar nada Sakura levanto su mirada buscando en él algún rastro de su ego pero nada él estaba callado con la mirada baja, y le abrió la puerta espero que ella entrase para luego cerrar la puerta sin decir nada, estaba confundida ¿Por qué? Todo tenia un porque pero esta situación absolutamente no la tenia. Dirigió de nuevo su mirada hacia él pero no vio nada, no había absolutamente ninguna emoción solo su cejo estaba levemente fruncido, Sakura tuvo que reprimir las ganas de pasar sus manos en ese lugar para ablandar su expresión, aunque ahora es cuando deseaba escuchar sus burlas.

El silencio reinaba en el auto, los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban fue primero cuando Neji hizo rugir al motor y el movimientos de las llantas sobre la pista que corrían, los cambios que hacia y el freno, luego los mismos sonidos. El mundo parecía haber desaparecido a su alrededor al menos para ella no escuchaba nada, solo quería limpiarse de la invisible e inexistente suciedad en su cuerpo porque no había pasado nada bueno nadas grave pero para ella era repetir lo que alguna si pasó. Al final llegaron pero no era la mansión Hyuga al menos no donde vivía Hinata y ella había ido muchas veces esta no era una mansión si no una casa, ahora si no entendía nada.

Cuando salieron del auto, Neji se dio cuenta que ella aún temblaba y su rostro parecía el de un mapache, el maquillaje lo tenia todo corrido y su cabello estaba totalmente desarreglado agregando las manchas y rasguños en su rostro que él había intentado detener pero ella se lo imposibilitaba pues se removía y se molestaba. Aún podía recordar cuando Hinata lo llamo para que valla a ver a la mota chillona rosada como él la llamaba pero no se esperaba encontrar semejante situación, ni si quiera se le había pasado por su mente, a veces el destino era algo tan raro y confuso que él ya no intentaba comprender no como antes si lo intentaba, estaba algo así como resignado.

Sus pies estaban desnudos tocando la cera fría al contrario de no querer ensuciarse Sakura pensaba que ya no había manera de estar mas sucia después de haber tenido las manos de un hombre sobre su cuerpo, ya estaba sucia más le era imposible ensuciarse y contra todo pronostico Neji la alzo entre sus dos brazos haciendo que Sakura de nuevo se sorprendiese, lo miro con interrogación en su mirada pero él en ningún momento bajo la mirada solo abrió la puerta e ignorando todos los intentos de ella por bajarse subieron a la segunda planta, donde el abrió una puerta que parecía ser la de un dormitorio.

Se sobresalto al ver que había una cama, ¿le iba hacer lo mismo? Los nervios comenzaron a ponerla ansiosa y sus manos se dirigieron de nuevo a sus brazos comenzando a clavarse en su piel tersa y blanca como la de un bebe pero ahora roja, Neji agarro rápidamente sus manos y no se lo permitió pero ella se volvió a remover para soltarse del agarre con temor a lo que él pudiese hacer pero una mirada, una sola mirada suya logró que todo en ella volviera a ser paz, ya no tenia miedo.

Al ver que ella ya estaba quieta y un poco mas consiente supo que ya podía dejarla sola pero sentía algo que no le permitía dejarla ahí…tan sola y tan vulnerable, que parecía que un mal movimiento o muy brusco la rompería en pedazos. Su piel no parecía ser muy protectora y tan marfileña ahora con algo de rojo carmín manchando su perfección.

"Para Neji ¿A dónde quieres llegar?" se regaño a si mismo, la miro examinando su conducta para ver si podía dejarla sola. Él no sabia que hacer en estas situaciones, es decir, jamás le había pasado algo parecido, pero su cuerpo, sus brazos y piernas se movían solas como si supieran que hacer exactamente y como hacerlo, sus labios se movían solas articulando palabras que ni si quiera se le pasaban por su mente solo por su boca. No pensaba, solo actuaba. Él no era así, por eso era un prodigio en su familia y universidad, pero ella cambiaba todo el contexto de su rutina, su vida. Era algo confuso pero fácil de hacer.

Se volvió para sacar del baño el botiquín que siempre tenía para estos casos.

Seguía en el mismo sitio aún sentía sus mejillas humeas y sus ojos estaban secos y le ardían pero no se movía, solo respiraba suavemente tratando de calmarse a si misma. Tenia miedo pero no porque estuviera encerrada bueno no tanto así, pero estaba sola con él en su cuarto en la casa de él…sola…y nadie podría ayudarla si pasara algo. Pero no tenia miedo por eso si no porque no sentía el miedo que debía sentir, tenía miedo de su propia tranquilidad. Al igual que él no sabia que hacer, solo se quedo ahí acurrada de manera fetal en la cama.

"¿Debía pedir permiso?" pensó Neji sacando un poco de algodón para mojarlo con agua oxigenada aunque su primera idea había sido usar alcohol pero eso le dolería y ardería, entonces se espantaría más de lo que ya estaba. Pero no la culpaba ¿Quién no estaría así? Ella tenia todo el derecho de estar llorando en este momento aunque ahora ya no estuviera llorando, algo raro, ella era rara.

Primero la miro a los ojos y ella asintió en silencio, sintiendo el corazón en la boca y sus oídos le pitaban. Hizo una mueca al sentir como el liquido entraba a sus heridas curándolas, e sus dedos se cerraron en la sabana fuertemente haciendo un puño mordiéndose el labio, recién ahora se daba cuenta del daño que se había hecho. Deshizo el agarre de sus dedos, para pasar su mano por los rasguños de sus mejillas y se sorprendió al sentir como la mano del pelicastaño atrapaba la suya quitándola del lugar. Alzo la mirada confundida, pero al encontrarse con la mirada perla de él, entendió todo.

Se dejo hacer sumisamente, sin rechistar pero algún que otro quejido o gemido salían de sus labios sin que ella pudiera retenerlo pero trataba. Al final termino con una bandita transparente grande en una de sus piernas pero no se notaba mucho y aun había crema secándose en su vientre. Espera ¿su vientre?

"Oh por Dios" fue lo primero que pensó "¿Estoy en ropa interior con el Hyuga?...Estoy loca, estoy loca…en ¿Qué estaba pensando?... ¿En que él estaba pensando?... ¿En que esta pensado ahora?...Mierda…¡OH POR DIOS!...Es Neji…¡Neji Hyuga!...es el Hyuga" Bajo la mirada decepcionada de si misma ¿Como es que no se había dado cuenta? Tamborileo con sus dedos sobre su pierna, pensando en como escapar de esta situación. Y si salía y fingía que esto jamás pasó…

"_Que maduro, Sakura"_ reclamo su inner sarcásticamente _"INGRATA" _Grito de nuevo su inner haciendo que a Sakura se le hinchara una vena en su frente marcándose.

"¿Crees que no lo se?" le grito a su inner mentalmente, pero esta solo la miraba mal y aunque no le gustara, la canija de su inner tenia toda la santa razón "Que mal" pensó tétricamente.

¿Por qué había tenido que ser él? ¿Por qué justo él? Su mala suerte estaba viva…

De nuevo él entro, ignorando por completo a una chica que estaba semidesnuda en su cama bueno al menos eso pensó Sakura. ¿Acaso no era una chica sexy? "Aquí es donde mi moral baja… ¿En que estoy pensando?... Si que estoy grave"…Neji alzo una ceja al ver como las mejillas de la Haruno se comenzaban a colorear de un tono carmesí, y la explicación lógica a esa reacción debía ser que la temperatura le habida vuelto a la normalidad porque antes ella había estado pálida como el mismo cal pero ahora era un bonito rosa sobre sus pómulos.

La pelirrosa quería salir de ahí lo más rápido posible, mas no podía, su conciencia no se lo permitía ni su moral, no seria correcto. "Pero tampoco seria correcto que él se burle de mi, seguro que lo hará" pensó resignada Sakura bajando la mirada pero la volvió a subir al escuchar su nombre.

Sorprendida lo miro y el solo atino a asentir con la cabeza, confirmándolo lo que ella estaba pensando pero aun no lo asimilaba. Alargo las mano recibiendo un vestido color azul marino que era entubado y apretado con un escote en la espalda en forma de un rombo y los zapatos color plateado con tacón alto, muy alto, era demás decir que todo el conjunto era precioso…

Espera… ¿Por qué Neji tenia un vestido en su casa?

¿El usaba ropa de mujer? ¿Era un travesti?

¿…?

Cerebro de Sakura procesando con lentitud…

¡Bingo!

-no voy a usar eso-declaro Sakura mirando como él desencajaba su rostro, pero su rostro volvió a ser el serio de antes.

-¿Acaso quieres seguir desnuda? ¿Delante mio?-pregunto con aire de grandeza mientras ella se ponía roja de la furia, y por la vergüenza que le producía-ni si quiera causas explosivas en mi, pecho p-l-a-n-o, no te emociones-musito para luego formar una sonrisita de medio lado.

No sabía si llorar o gritar o tirarse por la ventana o reírse de la situación. Algo sabía es que era que iba a cometer un homicidio como Neji siguiera así… ¿Pecho plano?... "Idiota"

.

.

.

[…]

.

.

.

-no esta tan mal-dijo Sakura mirándose en el espejo, ya vestida con la ropa que el Hyuga le había proporcionado. Se maquillo un poco para tapar los rasguños, base y luego polvo para el rostro, luego coloreo sus mejilla con un suave rosa, un poco de gloss sobre los labios, rímel para las pestaña, delineo sus ojos y se había echado un poco de gotas para borrar un poco el rojo de sus ojos por llorar. Con el vestido y zapatos puestos, parecía como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Salió del baño, busco con la mirada al molesto pelicastaño y lo encontró buscando algo en su cocina, se dirigió hacia donde estaba y lo vio ya arreglado con su terno que le encajaba muy bien, marcando su fornido cuerpo. "El muy maldito se ve bien, para mi dolor" pensó.

-veo que ya estas lista-él ni si quiera se había volteado a verla solo lo había afirmado. Cerro el frigorífico de donde saco una cerveza helada, la abrió y se la empino sobre los labios. Cuando termino solo la dejo ahí-vámonos-giro sobre sus talones y en una mano comenzó a girar la llave haciendo sonar el metal.

-Neji…-llamo Sakura sin poder mirarlo a los ojos, el solo se detuvo pero no se volteo… ¿le tenia asco?-¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-hmn-

-¿eso es un si?

-se breve- pidió él sin mirarla haciendo que Sakura se pusiera mas nerviosa

-¿Por qué ayudarme? Creí que me odiabas ¿Me odias?-

-han sido dos preguntas pero las dos tienen la misma respuesta, Haruno. No lo sé-dicho esto salió por la puerta dejando a una Sakura confundida. Salió después de él hacia la calle donde él ya la esperaba montado en su auto. Entro y volvió a mirarlo-¿Qué?

-prométeme algo-su voz sonaba tan seria que Neji por primera vez desde hace un rato, la miro con curiosidad-lo que paso y lo que acaba de pasar. **Nadie **lo debe saber, **jamás**-recalco esas dos palabras tan seriamente que él no sabia porque pero solo asintió-sobre todo a Naruto y mucho menos a Sasuke

-realmente seria una pena que el Uchiha se enterase de que su novia se iba dejar violar, sigues siendo una cualquiera-ni si quiera había pensando solo dijo lo primero que le vino a la cabeza.

Ahí estaba de nuevo actuando como un niño, estaba mal lo que le había dicho pero el jamás lo reconocería delante de ella.

-no sabes nada y por eso tampoco te dirá nada porque solo eres un autómata…

-que te ayudo Haruno, no lo olvides-esas palabras calaron todo el alma de Sakura.

Un profundo silencio inundo él no iba a decir nada y ella no tenia nada que decir o mejor dicho no había nada que decir de buena manera. El rugir del motor al arrancar el auto y el chirriar de las llantas fue lo único que se escucho.

"El manejaba como un desquiciado y como si el mismo diablo lo persiguiera, espera…él es el diablo" pensó Sakura mirando por la ventana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**En un restaurante muy conocido:**

.

.

.

Se ve a un rubio nervioso jugar con el tenedor con su comida, un pelinegro que no come nada y esta igual de serio como un iceberg, una pelinegra incapaz de poder tragar su comida. Todos esperando a que algo pase.

-Sakura-chan no viene ni tampoco tu primo ni tu padre-dijo el rubio dejando el tenedor de lado mirando a su novia que trago duro mirando al Uchiha que miraba fijamente la puerta principal por donde supuestamente Sakura debía ya estar llegando-

-creo que debería ir por ella, es raro que Sakura-chan llegue tan tarde, ella no es así-informo la pelinegra para luego pararse de su silla dispuesta a ir a buscar a su mejor amiga, además la necesitaba ahora mas que nada.

-pero Hina-chan y si tu padre ¿llega?-pregunto Naruto mirando nervioso la puerta de donde Sasuke no sacaba por nada del mundo su mirada. El rubio al tan solo imaginarse a su suegro cruzar por esa puerta…El aire le comenzó a faltar y tuvo que desajustarse la corbata que había comenzado a ahogarlo por estar tan ajustada-

-yo iré por Sakura-se escucho al fin la voz penetrante y gélida del Uchiha, que no espero respuesta de nadie y emprendió camino hacia la puerta principal pero antes de que pudiera cruzarla, vio como el señor Hyuga, el patriarca de los Hyuga llegaba en una limusina saliendo con aires de grandeza y luego al notar la presencia del heredero de la empresa enemiga. Las miradas que se cruzaron duraron un rato, la rivalidad seguía presente…

-Uchiha Sasuke-musito Hiazhi dirigiéndose al pelinegro que lo miraba sin mucho interés pero examinando cada paso o movimiento del Hyuga. ¿Acaso todos los Hyugas eran así de egocéntricos y fastidiosos? "Joder" pensó el pelinegro-

-Hyuga Hiazhi-saludo con el mismo tono de voz. Sintió como la mirada del adulto recorría por completo su silueta. Se estaba cansando de sentir la mirada del anciano y estaba a punto de preguntar si tenia monos en la cara para verlo de tal manera-tsk

-¿a que se debe el honor de la presencia de un Uchiha ante mi persona?-cuestiono Hiazhi pulcramente pero se notaba su burla bien escondida-

-Padre…-la suave y aterciopelada voz de la hija de Hiazhi se escucho-gracias por venir-bajo al cabeza en modo de respeto pero Hiazhi solo la miro con superioridad como si no fuera su hija-

-Hinata ¿Por qué me has hecho venir aquí?-

-yo…veras…-Hinata parpadeo y empezó a sudar al sentir la mirada de su padre en ella-etto…

-espero que esto valga la pena, tu más quien nadie sabe que no tengo tiempo para tonterías, Hinata-dijo pasando al lado de su hija y sus ojos por un breve segundo se abrieron al encontrar a un rubio jugando con el tenedor nerviosamente. Normalmente el rubio ya estaría armando un súper alboroto pero hoy se encontraba más callado que una tumba-Uzumaki Naruto el hijo de Minato… ¿debía suponerlo?-pregunto mirando a su hija-

-padre yo…por favor siéntate-pidió ella con el corazón a punto de salir de su pecho, su padre la miro raro pero le hizo caso, el rubio se estremeció al sentir la presencia del patriarca Hyuga tan cerca de él. Huir hubiera sido la salida perfecta para él "pero no puedo dejar sola a Hina-chan, vamos Uzumaki tu puedes".

-voy a buscar a Sakura-dijo Sasuke mirando al rubio con burla y a Hinata bueno a ella con pena y mucha compasión, nadie querría estar debajo de su piel en estos momentos.

-Te-teme ¿me vas a dejar?-

Sasuke solo siguió su camino hacia la puerta del restaurante, lo ignoraba y el rubio lo sabía.

-traidor-insulto a su amigo que solo se despidió con su mano mientras el patriarca de los Hyuga miraba enrarecido la escena ¿No era Sakura una Haruno? ¿Seria esa Sakura? ¿Por qué había vuelto?

Más interesado tratando de averiguar mal el Hyuga accedió a quedarse y su hija al fin pudo respirar en paz, aún podía sentir como el corazón le iba a salir del pecho. La presencia de su padre le encrespaba la piel y la seguridad que tenia en otro sitio donde no estuviera su progenitor, no estaba ahí, su seguridad se desvanecía completamente pero con Naruto a su lado se sentía capaz de arrasar medio mundo, solo mientras Naruto estuviere ahí. Sin él, ella no tendría nada a que aferrarse cuando estuviera triste y lo penoso era que el destino a veces era muy caprichoso y raro.

"¿Dónde estará?" se pregunto mentalmente a si mismo el Uchiha mientras avanzaba. Aunque una leve punzada de que le estaba fallando y dejando solo a su mejor amigo, lo estaba irritando. "Estúpido dobe, tu puedes contra el Hyuga" estaba mas que seguro que si el rubio se lo proponía, podría hacer cambiar de parecer al padre de Hinata, eso y más, tan solo tenia que proponérselo. Por eso era su mejor amigo y tenía el orgullo de decirlo, porque Naruto era lo que él a veces deseaba ser pero su apellido no se lo permitía.

-¿Qué…?-sus ojos se abrieron de par en par-¿Cómo…?-Hinata no podía creer lo que pasaba ante sus ojos y no era la única que se había dado cuenta…

…Sasuke también acababa de ver quienes entraban por la entrada principal con un aire misterioso. Hubiera sido normal si no fueron ellos los que entraban juntos además una molestia en el estomago le hice fruncir el ceño ¿Qué significaba esto? ¿Qué hacían juntos?

"Moriré" pensó dramáticamente el rubio mirando la copa de champagne que se le acababa de poner delante suyo, sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba su alrededor y menor de la irónica escena que pasaba ante los ojos de su novia, mejor amigo y futuro "suegrito querido". Reprimiendo la respiración levanto la mirada, tenia miedo, demonios, el pánico fluía por cada una de sus venas, pero cuando subió su mirada esperando la critica y decepción en la mirada del padre de su novia, no vio nada de eso, vio como el Hyuga miraba la puerta. Con un gesto de confusión siguió la mirada de todos y su boca formo un "O" porque esa era su sensación.

-¡Sakura-chan!-grito energéticamente Naruto corriendo hacia a su amiga y apartarla bruscamente del Hyuga menor que lo miro con rencor-creí que no vendrías-dijo abrazándola fuertemente haciendo que la chica se estremeciera.

-tsk…-Neji miro enfadado como la pelirrosa se dejaba hacer por el idiota de Naruto, ¿androfobia? Si claro-nótese el sarcasmo- El había recibido un puño el primer día que la conocía y el rubio que la abrazaba nada solo un tímido saludo. ¿Qué tenia Naruto que él no tuviera?

Entrecerró los ojos, enfadado, ahora ya sabía porque su familia se llevaba mal con los Hyuga. Miro a su novia que estaba entre los brazos de Naruto, que prácticamente la estaba ahorcando y ella no hacia nada. Había algo raro… ¿y ese vestido? ¿Dónde estaba el que habían comprado?...Había algo más en esta escena tan fuera de lo normal para el Uchiha. Él tenía que saber que había pasado hace unos instantes con Sakura. Era muy raro lo que estaba pasando y él sabía que ella no estaba bien. ¿Estaba también pálida? ¿Enferma?

-Naruto-llamo el pelinegro con una voz gélida que casi nunca usaba con su mejor amigo-suéltala-ordeno secamente.

Naruto lo miro alzando una ceja, pero no dijo nada solo se abstuvo a obedecerle, Sasuke muy pocas veces era así, y cuando estaba así era mejor hacerle caso a menos que quieras conocer a un Uchiha furioso, y eso no le convenía a nadie. Lentamente se separo de su amiga que comenzó a mover los labios tratando de decir algo pero nada salió de sus labios. Dos zancadas bastaron para que el Uchiha pudiera envolver entre sus brazos a su novia, que sonrió.

El ruido de una garganta hizo que los tres amigos se dieran cuenta donde estaban. Sasuke se limito a poner su cara seria de toda la vida, Naruto puso una pose extraña y Sakura se limito a sonreír saludando a Hinata. Los tres actuaban como si nada hubiera pasado ahí. Hinata hizo un ademan con las manos señalando a su padre debajo de la vista de este para que no se diera cuenta y Sakura corrió hacia ella.

-Neji ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?-pregunto Hiazhi mirando a su sobrino que solo miro a la pelirrosa y luego a su tío-¿se demoro mucho?-pero esta vez Neji no dijo nada en contra de Sakura, porque estaba muy confundido ¿Qué le pasaba?

-Ahora a comer, dattebayo-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa en el rostro tomando un trago de su copa, vertiendo el líquido color miel entre sus labios de manera brusca y torpe. Los nervios lo estaban comiendo en ese momento.

Un camarero se acercó a tomar sus pedidos al ver que todos ya estaban sentados viendo las cartas. Naruto pidió una lasaña de carne, sorprendiendo a sus mejores amigos y su novia que apostaba todo porque iba a pedir ramen pero esta noche Naruto se comportaba como todo un caballero, bueno hasta ahora pero hacia su mayor esfuerzo por demostrar etiqueta. Sasuke pidió un nombre raro de comida que sin embargo el camarero si entendió. Sakura pidió pollo a la plancha con muchas papas.

[…]

"Ah de tener hambre" pensó el Hyuga mirando el gran plato que le servían a la pelirrosa, era un plato repleto de papas fritas y un gran trozo de pechuga de pollo a la plancha más las cremas que ahora Sakura le agregaba y la ensalada. "¿Dónde cabe todo eso?" se pregunto alzando una ceja y luego reírse en la cara de la chica, la cual para suerte o mala suerte estaba delante de él. Ella se limito a chistar y el solo rolo los ojos.

-entonces mi padre creo así el ramen Uzumaki-dijo orgulloso el rubio mirando a la nada con ojos soñadores-si no hubiera sido por la torpeza de mi Oka-san, mi padre no hubiera descubierto tal receta aún secreta que solo pasara a las esposas o esposos e hijos que tengan el apellido Namizake o Uzumaki y yo soy el único que se me la receta junto a mi prima. Nadie mas debe saberlo seria fatal, dattebayo

-¿torpeza?-pregunto Hiazhi para confirmar si había oído bien. Pues decir que tu madre era torpe, para el mayor de ahí, era una completa falta de respeto y educación. Hinata cada vez más lo decepcionaba ¿Cómo se había podido enamorar de eso?

-hai, si mi madre no hubiera empujado a mi padre este no hubiera echado mas…digámosle…ingrediente secreto… ¡eso! Ingrediente secreto, cuando mi madre empujo a mi papa y creyeron que iba a saber horrible lo probaron juntos y era una exquisitez para el paladar-culmino el rubio sonriendo aún más si se podía.

-entonces Neji ¿ya lo conociste?-ignoro completamente al novio de su hijo. Hinata lo único que pudo hacer para consolar a su novio que estaba haciendo todo lo posible para agradarle a las familia Hyuga, solo que lograba hundirse en lugar de ascender al rango de "Buen Partido" del padre de Hinata. Sin muchas esperanzas Naruto se tomo todo el trago pero seguía siendo ignorado por el padre de la pelinegra.

-hum si lo eh visto hoy antes de ir a recoger a Sakura…-contesto Neji restándole importancia pero cuando alzo la mirada se encontró con la del Uchiha que se sentaba al lado de su novia, que lo fulminaba con la mirada y ni corto ni perezoso le sonrió con picardía.

"Idiota" pensó Sasuke fulminando con la mirada a Neji. ¿Cómo había resultado él recogiendo a su novia? ¿Por qué Sakura lo había llamado? ¿Ella lo había llamado? Si tan solo no hubiese estado escogiendo con el Uzumaki anillos caros de compromiso, encima prestándole dinero que algún día muy lejano su amigo le pagaría, bueno al menos así se había dejado estafar solo porque Naruto porque si no fuera el "dobe" lo hubiera mandado al mismo infierno. ¿Acaso tenia cara de casa de préstamo a pobres? Se estaba comiendo la cabeza por él hubiera ido a por Sakura…pero era Naruto.

-la universidad Stanford, me hubiera sacado si no fuera por mi tío Jiraya-agrego Naruto "grave error" al menos eso pensó Hinata y todos hasta el mismo Neji sintió pena por el rubio.

-¿Así que Jiraya es tu tío?-el rubio se sintió más que desnudo, se sintió violado es decir su espacio personal a la vista del otro, bueno fue violado de manera ocular ¿eso existía? No realmente pero Naruto se sintió así y como estaba así solo asintió con la cabeza muy cohibido- de tal palo tal astilla

-je gracias yo también admiro a mi tío- comento Naruto sonriendo creyéndose al fin ganado un halago de parte del padre de Hinata

"Pobre ingenuo" se burlo mentalmente a Naruto negando con la cabeza y una sonrisa burlesca se fono en sus labios. "¿Qué?" confundido bajo la mirada vio su rodilla que acaba de ser pateada y luego vio la culpable que lo amenazo con más patadas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Por otro lado de Konoha:**

_._

_._

_._

"_Señores pasajeros les informamos que acabamos de llegar a Konoha, por favor…" _De ahí Gaara se dedico a ignorar a la azafata que solo hablaba por el intercomunicador por pura cortesía y además porque era su trabajo. Hasta podía adivinar que seria lo siguiente que diría, era lo mismo toda las veces que viajaba, lo único que cambiaba era el nombre de la tripulación y el nombre del lugar no había más cambios en ese discurso.

Apretó levemente los parpados, se había echado una pequeña siesta pues el viaje había durado como seis horas demasiado tiempo para llegar solo a Konoha pero la escala en el otro aeropuerto para luego tomar un bus a la pequeña ciudad si que había sido largo. Hizo sonar su trueno que le punzaba por la mala postura en la cual había dormido, seguro luego tendría que descansar todo un día para luego tener que comenzar la universidad y todo lo convenía con volver a tu hogar. Algo muy cansado para él.

-vamos a ir a tu casa ¿verdad?-pregunto al rubia pasando sus dedos por sus coletas acomodándolas, evitando a toda costa la mirada del pelirrojo que tampoco quiso mirar a la chica- Gaara

-como gustes-contesto secamente Gaara, sin poder sacarse de la cabeza la ultima buena conversación que había tenido con Temari. Ella realmente lo sacaba de quicio y le daba dolor de cabeza, era la única mujer que le hacia llegar a esos extremos de querer arrancarse todo los cabellos de una buena vez de la cabeza porque la maldita jaqueca y confusión, dudas e inquietudes y demás no lo dejaban en paz. Tonta conversación, tontas dudas existenciales.

-¿Cómo esta ella? ¿Ha cambiado? ¿Algo que deba saber? ¿Algo que no deba mencionar?-espero pacientemente una respuesta de su compañero de viaje mientras bajaban del bus pero este no dijo nada solo miraba la pantalla de su celular asombrado-demonios, Gaara, ¿me estas escuchando?

-¿eh? Si lo siento, vamos rápido que debemos llegar a hacer el papeleo en la universidad y yo a ponerme al tanto de las clases, no es fácil faltar una semana a la universidad además debo ir al hospital…

-¿Has visto a Karura-san?-cuestiono Temari parando en seco junto a Gaara que trago duro-

-aún no…espero el momento…-miro a todos lados y luego alzo una mano para tomar un taxi. Quería evitar esta conversación como sea, no quería hablar de eso, no ahora- sube-le abrió la puerta del taxi, Temari bufando subió al auto amarillo mientras escuchaba como Gaara y el chofer metían las cosas al maletero, pero aún esperaba una respuesta y no se olvidaría de obtenerla. Esta vez Gaara se aseguraría de que no la evadiera.

Cuando Gaara subió al auto junto a ella, pudo sentir como se tensaba, él y ella sabían que no se rendiría hasta obtener lo que quería, lo malo es que Gaara tampoco quería ceder, pero lo s dos era igual de cabezotas pero alguno doblaría el brazo…

-le dijiste lo de ¿Anne?-pregunto Temari sin mirarlo, mas bien mirando la nueva Konoha, había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que la visito. Cada calle, cada lugar, cada pequeño sitio de este insignificante distrito de Tokio, era nada para el mundo pero para ella ahí estaba todo su mundo. Donde toda su vida había pasado, mejor dicho, los acontecimientos que marcaron su vida totalmente y eso incluía a Gaara.

Gaara la miro de reojo y negó con la cabeza de nuevo. No podía aún no estaba listo para afrontar la realidad, prefería vivir en su mundo de mentiras donde todo era miel sobre hojuelas mejor dicho una mejor realidad.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**En el restaurante de Konoha:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

((((((((((((((Flashback))))))))))))))))))))))

_Un sonido seco de una botella estrellada en el piso que se había roto seguro en mil pedazos después de tal tacto…_

_Paramos en seco las dos nos miramos entre si y empezamos a correr mirando para todos lados la salida de estas calles por donde salían las luces los autos al pasar y al frente de este se escuchaba los trenes que iban y venían dentro del país-_

_-por un demonio-chillo Temari-sabía que no deberíamos venir por acá_

_-tranquila ya llegamos-dije corriendo con ella como locas histéricas_

_Escuchamos un grito molesto, furioso, mejor dicho, el sonido de una palma de una mano contra una mejilla eso había sido una cachetada, y un estruendoso choque en seco contra una pared resonó en todo el silencio que había en esas calles. _

_Gire un poco la mirada pero como dicen la curiosidad mato al gato…_

_-Sakura-dijo Temari haciéndome voltear pero entonces por inercia golpee a Temari empujándola y había una caja de desperdicios que hizo que su tobillo emitiera un sonido horrible-_

_-Temari-susurre con los ojos abiertos ella cerró los ojos con fuerza-_

_-mierda-susurro entonces unas lágrimas salieron por sus ojos-_

_-dios-dije entonces me agache rápidamente a la altura de ella-déjame ver _

_-tsk claro-dijo ella aguantando un sollozo que amenazaba salir por su garganta_

_Tenia la costumbre mi madre Karura era un excelente médico y yo a veces me iba ayudarle así que sabía algo_

_-no está rota-le asegure-solo se ha doblado se te hinchara-lo siento-dije con voz temblorosa-_

_-no llores ha sido un accidente-dijo calmándola- venga levántame sería un horror que un hombre me vea tirada-dijo la rubia sonriéndole-_

_-hai-dije aspirando aire para clamarme coloque el brazo de mi mejor amiga en mis hombros hizo una mueca al levantarse-_

_-luego te llevare a con mi madre-dije mientras ella bufaba-_

_-no es nada-insistió-_

_-mira chico Hollywood-dijo una voz varonil que aprecia ebria_

_Me recorrió un escalofrió esto no era bueno_

(((((((((((((Fin del Flashback))))))))))))))))))

.

.

.

Sakura abrió los ojos por completo, tomando aire fuertemente para luego abrir con fuerza el grifo de agua, haciendo correr el agua y se mojo las manos para mojarse la cara y poder despejarse. Aquel recuerdo la había tomado totalmente desprevenida solo se acordó que debía ir al baño por no se que y se fue dejando a todos con la excusa de que debía ir a retocarse el maquillaje aunque sintió como dos miradas se fijaban en ella cuando caminaba dándoles la espalda y sabia quienes eran los dueños de esas miradas ónix y perla.

La cena no había sido muy cómoda que digamos Naruto había estado muy nervioso y por eso hablaba y hablaba mucho agobiando a la pobre Hinata que no podía tragar nada por la ansiedad que tenia, ni más esta que decir que Naruto era completamente ignorado por un incomodo Hiazhi que solo se limitaba a sacar todo el lado negativo de su pobre mejor amigo que trataba por todos los medios agradarle pero sin embargo no podía llegar a su meta, el padre de Hinata era un hombre duro.

Además de eso las miradas y las palabras retadoras que se echaban de vez en rato Sasuke y Neji la tenia cansada, hasta habían hecho una competencia elegante y muy sigilosa de quien tomaba más alcohol y cada vez que acababan un trago pedían uno más fuerte para ver quien quedaba parado más tiempo y quien aguantaba más. Tan infantil pero en la manera que lo hacia ni si quiera se notaba pero ella si. Además de eso Sasuke daba los pros de una posible boda de Naruto e Hinata pero Neji daba todos los negativos y cada vez más su rivalidad crecía, dándole jaqueca a Sakura.

"La línea de restaurantes que tiene Naruto podría pertenecer a los Hyuga, seria una buena inversión" recordó Sakura las palabras de Sasuke y como Naruto lo miraba agradecido al igual que la pequeña Hyuga pero Neji no tardo en dar todo lo contrario.

"Seria una mala inversión, pues si van hacer propiedad de Hyugas, deberíamos hacer una remodelación mas presentable para los restaurantes que son muy simples y nos costaría más que comprar una cadena de restaurante buenos y elegantes sobre todo de etiqueta y con estrellas" y Hiazhi como buen tío el dio toda la razón haciendo que Naruto bajase todas sus esperanzas de caerle bien.

"Pero nadie tiene la formula del ramen de los Uzumaki y una clientela tan fiel como la suya" contrataco Sasuke y siguió así y peor, cada cosa que sacaban era peor que la otra y al final Sakura decidió salir de esa situación tan tensa e incomoda.

Termino de secarse el rosto con una toalla color beige con el logo bordado del restaurante. Se miro al espejo y decidió hacer lo que había dicho que iba hacer retocarse el maquillaje, solo lo hizo con el rímel y gloss el resto seguía intacto. Frunciendo los labios con pereza y sin ganas decidió volver de nueva a esa incomoda situación donde estaban todos pero la pobre Hinata necesitaba su apoyo y como buena amiga debía estar ahí.

Sus tacos resonaron contra la mayólica color marfil del baño, paso al lado de una señora que le sonrió altivamente haciendo que Sakura rodara los ojos, dinero tenia menos que la señora pero tenia con que ser feliz. Lo que no se esperaba era que el Hyuga estaba saliendo también del baño de hombres.

"Mierda y mas jodida mierda" maldijo Sakura con una sarta de malas palabras que nunca diría en publico pero si pensaría. Su suerte no estaba nunca cuando él estaba cerca de ella.

-Sakura, Sakura, Sakura ¿en serio crees que Hiazhi aceptara el matrimonio de esos dos?-dijo Neji colocándose delante de ella-

-y según tu ¿Por qué no lo haría?-cuestiono Sakura mirándolo desafiantemente pero al ver como Neji sonreía de medio lado, no era un buen síntoma, si no uno muy malo el Hyuga nunca sonreía por nada.

"Canijo" pensó ella mirándolo jugar con los botones de su camisa y vio como su mirada se conectaba con al suya y un aire travieso aparecía en los ojos perlas de Neji. No era bueno.

-porque…Sakura deja de mirarme los labios o ¿es que quieres besarme?-Neji rápidamente la acorralo contra al pared.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo ella totalmente sorprendida con las mejillas levemente sonrosadas y los labios entre abiertos, su respiración de nuevo se agitaba por la cercanía del Hyuga y su corazón volvía a latir como un desenfrenado. Y él de nuevo mirando hipnotizado los labios rosas con gloss de ella, el bonito rosa en sus mejillas la había ver mas atractiva y toda ella lo atraía a hacer lo mas prohibido con ella. ¿Qué era lo que tenía ella? ¿Y no las demás?

.

.

.

**En la casa de los No Sabaku:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-espero que estés cómoda y te sientas como en tu casa-dijo Gaara pero antes de poder decir algo más su teléfono comenzó a timbrar-esto ya vengo Temari-dijo dejando las maletas en el cuarto de visitas para luego salir afuera al balcón del departamento- Hallo

_-¿Gaara?-una voz femenina muy conocida_

-Anne… ¿Anne?-confundido y para comprobar que no es una ilusión de su mente-

-Uff creí que me habían dado otro numero ¿sabes?-se escucho su suave y angelical risa.

-¿en serio eres tu? ¿Anne?-pregunto de nuevo Gaara sin poder creérselo, él creía que no se acordaba de él pero ahora si veía que si además ella había tomado la iniciativa de llamarle. ¿Por qué? Ahora se sentía como regresar a los años de secundaria cuando ella era la chica más popular y querida por todos los chicos hasta por él y que no daría por estar con ella.

-oh Kami…tu voz ahora suena como…-buscando un adjetivo perfecto para el cambio de voz-…madura y ronca…tu voz es bonita…

-¿mi voz te parece bonita?-pregunto Gaara asombrado para luego soltar una carcajada de pura felicidad al volver a escuchar esa voz-

-tu voz al fin es de un hombre-se burlo ella soltando otra risa también feliz por poder volver a escuchar su mejor amigo de la secundaria-

-hey mi voz siempre fue de hombre. Machona-se defendió él.

Quinceañero, como una colegiala enamorada se sentía él, solo porque ella le había llamado podía sentir que de nuevo volvía a preocuparse por si tenia la cosa más grande y tener buenas notas y un buen promedio para aprobar los trimestrales. Si le dejaban ir a una fiesta o una reunión o una cita, esas viejas y pequeñas preocupaciones que ahora le parecían tontas e inmaduras.

-¿Cómo has estado?-pregunto curiosa-

-pues bien acabo de volver de Tokio…-

-¿entonces si estas en Konoha ¿verdad?-su voz cambio a una seriedad total.

.si ¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo, Anne?-pregunto preocupado-

-Gaara necesito hablar contigo urgente, te necesito…-

-¿Dónde? Y ¿Cuándo?-Gaara sin perder tiempo anoto y se memorizo el lugar en donde debía ir pero lo que no sabía es que Temari estaba escuchando…

**Notas del Autor:**

**¡Gente Linda! Les dejo este capitulo sin beteo -.-U porque esta publicado mientras estoy en examenes trimestrale. No tengo perdón para este enorme retraso D: eh sido una mala persona al no publicar pero el tiempo se me acaba poco a poco como ahorita que son las once de la noche y encima mañana tengo examen a primera hora, por favor perdonen este retraso, espero poder actualizar más rapidamente ya que entro a vacaciones por cierre de trimestre. De nuevo mil disculpas :( pero tmabien la inspiración para el mundo de Naruto no me llegaba para nada del mundo casi para ninguno de mis fanfics, fue un horrible bloqueo de inspiración, escribia y lo borraba, no me gustaba, no sentia que era lo que debia pasar a continuación y encima los amigos y las fiestas y los etudios, es un terrible estres, ademas debo viajar de nuevo ._. pero en fin esto es una resumida de mi agenda apretada ewé si dije apretada y ocupada problem? Okey no ._. (? jajaja EN SERIO GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO, LOS QUIERO UN MUNDO ENTERO**

**gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia apesar de todos mis retresos :) TU LA QUE ESTA LEYENDO AHORA HACES QUE MI TRABAJO Y ESFUERZO VALGAN LA PENA PORQUE ESTE FIC ES SOLO PARA FINES DE DIVERSION Y DISFRUTE DE USTEDES :D ¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**


End file.
